WWE Fresh Meat
by I AM NOT TIM
Summary: Sequel to WWE Rivals. 10 contestants from WWE Rivals are each paired up with a WWE Superstar of the opposite gender, to compete for a 25,000,000 dollar prize. Games, Romance, Betrayal, and of course, the occasional fight. This is, WWE Fresh Meat.
1. Axis of Evil Part 1

Becky Lynch, John Cena, Charlotte Flair, Dean Ambrose, Bayley, Seth Rollins, Emma, Roman Reigns, Sasha Banks, and Kevin Owens exited the warm bus, and entered the cold, grassy field, where The Miz was standing.

 **Confessional**

Charlotte: There's only 10 of us here. Something's not right.

Dean: Pretty small field of competition this time around. Budget cuts?

Emma: Last season, there were times I thought I was going to die of heat exhaustion. This season, I'm not sure if it's any hotter than 10 degrees right now.

 **End Confessional**

"Superstars, welcome to Vancouver, Canada. Raise your hand if you were a contestant on WWE Rivals." Miz said.

All 10 superstars raised their hands.

"Okay, good. As you all know, WWE Rivals was a very successful show for the network. So successful, that the network has ordered 2 more seasons. In order to come up with more theme ideas, we need to integrate more WWE superstars into the reality show system. That's where you guys come in. Welcome, to WWE Fresh Meat. You'll each be paired with a WWE superstar of the opposite gender, who was not a cast member on WWE Rivals."

 **Confessional**

Kevin: This changes the game completely. Half of the people in the house have never even been on one of these shows. And I really don't feel like having to babysit and carry an incompetent partner to a final challenge... I already did it on WWE Rivals.

Sasha: We came here expecting WWE Rivals 2. Not only are we not teaming with our rivals, we're teaming with the opposite gender, and we're teaming with people that have never done this. I'm not looking forward to this at all.

 **End Confessional**

"3 teams will make the final challenge. 1st place will win $25,000,000. 2nd place, $10,000,000. 3rd place, $5,000,000."

The superstars clapped, as another bus arrived.

"Speaking of Fresh Meat..." Miz said.

The doors of the bus opened.

Nia Jax, Peyton Royce, Xavier Woods, Kofi Kingston, Big E, Alexa Bliss, Asuka, Dana Brooke, Cesaro, and Finn Balor got off of the bus, and stood in front of the 10 WWE Rivals contestants.

 **Confessional**

Alexa: I can't wait to see the look on all these girl's faces when I simply waltz into this game and cross the finish line.

Kofi: WE'RE ON REALITY TV BAY-BEEEEEEEEEE! I don't care who my partner is, I'm ready to win.

Asuka: Charlotte, Bayley, Becky, Sasha, all lose.

Finn: I'm not sure how good I am at lying and backstabbing, but I know I can play these challenge games better than any guy here.

Nia: I watched WWE Rivals... I wasn't impressed.

Big E: After some long thought out analysis, I've determined that all 5 girls that I could potentially be paired with are solid, well rounded players, which means, regardless of who my partner is, my team will not be booty.

Peyton: $25,000,000? Yeah, I'm in.

Cesaro: I don't think these guys realize how much of a problem I'm going to be in this competition.

Dana: I'm ready to win this money, and I'm ready to win it NOW.

Xavier: Being on the most popular show on the WWE Network means, A, I get to promote my YouTube channel. UpUpDownDown by the way. B, I get a chance to win 25 mill. And last, but certainly not least, when I get back to the U.S., my DM's, will undoubtedly be poppin'. It's simple science.

 **End Confessional**

The Miz handed each of the former WWE Rivals contestants a small booklet.

"Last week, all 10 of our Fresh Meat rookies competed in skills challenges, which measured their attributes. There was a strength competition, a speed competition, an IQ test, and a 40 yard dash. The results of each competition are listed in your booklets."

The 10 superstars all looked through the booklets, while the other 10 stood in front of them.

"In the inside of the front cover of your booklet, in the top right hand corner, you'll find a number written in red marker. That number indicates your drafting order. Which female has the number '1' written in their booklet?"

Sasha smiled and raised her hand.

"Sasha, you have the first pick. Go ahead and select your Fresh Meat partner."

"Hmmm... I pick... Cesaro."

 **Confessional**

Sasha: Cesaro was the obvious first pick. He's probably a better pure athlete than anyone else in the house. If you thought the team of Sasha and Becky was hard to beat? Wait till you see the team of Sasha and Cesaro.

Cesaro: I'm glad to finally get picked first, for once. Sasha, I won't let you down.

 **End Confessional**

"Which male has #1?" Miz asked.

"Right here." Dean said.

"Go ahead."

"I'm gonna have to go with... Nia Jax."

 **Confessional**

Dean: Look at her, and look at the rest of the girls. I like my pick.

Nia: I may be a "rookie" to this house, but you won't be able to tell after I start dominating this competition.

 **End Confessional**

"Next up, the female who drew number 2."

Emma raised her hand.

"The pick is yours, Emma."

"Finn Bálor."

 **Confessional**

Emma: Finn is definitely going to be a top guy in this competition. I'd rather have him with me than against me.

Finn: Emma is a great competitor. I can't wait to team with her and show these so called "veterans" how this game is really played.

 **End Confessional**

"Which guy has #2?"

"Me." Roman said.

Kevin rolled his eyes.

"I want Asuka."

 **Confessional**

Roman: Asuka is the perfect partner. She's athletic, she's not gonna argue with any of my decisions, and she's not gonna be involved in any drama.

Kevin: You get the second pick in the draft, and you pick a person that doesn't even speak English. Reason Roman Reigns is fucking stupid number 312.

Asuka: Roman...great fighter.

 **End Confessional**

"Who's next?"

"Over here!" Bayley said, with a wave.

"The pick is yours Bayley."

"Big E!"

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW YEAH!"

 **Confessional**

Bayley: E is definitely gonna be a fun partner to have. And more importantly, we're gonna win a lot of games.

Big E: DON'T YOU DAAAAARE BE SOUR! CLAP, FOR YOUR FUTURE WWE FRESH MEAT CHAMPS, AND FEEEEEEEL, THE POWAAAAAAAAAAH!

Seth: Bayley mentoring Big E in this game is like a 6 year old teaching a 4 year old algebra.

 **End Confessional**

"Next up? #3 for the guys?"

Kevin raised his hand.

"Go ahead Kevin."

Kevin looked back and forth between Dana and Alexa for a while.

"Dana."

 **Confessional**

Kevin: I ended up choosing Dana Brooke. Despite her incompetence, she's pretty strong, and athletic. Hopefully she makes a better competitor on this show than she does in the ring.

Dana: Being paired up with Kevin is a big advantage. He's the mastermind that got most of his alliance members to the final challenge on Rivals, so I'm looking forward to him doing the same for me.

 **End Confessional**

"#4?"

Charlotte sighed and raised her hand.

"The pick is yours."

"Kofi."

 **Confessional**

Charlotte: Kofi somehow manages to stay in the rumble every year with some ridiculous feat of athleticism, so even though New Day's goofy antics make me want to smash myself in the head with a brick, Kofi might actually be a good partner to have in this game.

Kofi: Charlotte can be a controlling, selfish teammate, but she's one of the only 3 people here who won on WWE Rivals. I think I'm in good company.

 **End Confessional**

"Of course, Becky, there's only one guy left."

"I was gonna pick Xavier first anyway!" Becky said, sarcastically, as the superstars laughed.

 **Confessional**

Becky: So, I get last pick, which means I get stuck with Xavier Woods. He's really smart, he's great athlete and a cool guy, don't get me wrong. But with guys like Roman, Cesaro, Seth, and John Cena in this competition, I was kinda hoping for a better partner than Xavier.

Xavier: Of course, I'm picked last, because no one in the house knows what I'm capable of just yet. But they'll definitely know after Becky and I win that $25,000,000.

 **End Confessional**

"Next pick?"

"Alexa Bliss." Seth said.

 **Confessional**

Seth: I pick Alexa Bliss, simply because I have more faith in her than Peyton Royce. I don't need an outstanding partner, I just need someone decent and capable enough to avoid getting last place every challenge. Alexa fits the bill... I hope.

Alexa: Teaming up with Seth is important, because it gives me a nice comfy spot in Kevin's alliance. And as Seth and Charlotte proved last season, the closer you are to Kevin Owens, the better.

 **End Confessional**

"That means John Cena, your partner is Peyton Royce!"

 **Confessional**

John: I'm not a huge fan of NXT. I don't know much about Peyton Royce. But she's with the face that runs the place, so she'll be just fine.

Peyton: Not getting picked sucks. But getting put on John Cena's team? That doesn't suck at all.

 **End Confessional**

"The teams have been announced. Our show works on a three day schedule. There are Challenge Days, Voting Days, and Jungle Days. On a challenge day, each team will compete in a physical or mental challenge. Every team is a mixed gender pairing. There will be no male and female elimination days. Every team is up for elimination at EVERY challenge. The winning team wins immunity from the next jungle, while the last place team will automatically be put INTO the next jungle. After a challenge day, is a voting day. Each team in the house will vote for one team to go to the jungle to face the last place team from the last challenge. You can vote for anyone except the winners of the last challenge. After a voting day, we'll have a Jungle day. On a jungle day, the team that got last place on Challenge day will go against the team that got voted in on Voting day in a physical, or mental challenge. Those challenges will be known as, jungles. The winning team, gets to stay in the house. The losing team, gets eliminated. As I stated before, 3 teams will make the final challenge. 1st place will win $25,000,000. 2nd place, $10,000,000. 3rd place, $5,000,000."

The superstars cheered, as they began to board the bus. The bus took the superstars to the new, 4 bedroom house, where they would stay for the rest of the season.

* * *

Charlotte, Dana, Alexa, and Seth began unpacking in the yellow room, as Kevin entered.

"5 in a room this year? Kevin asked, throwing his suitcase on the bottom bunk of the bunk bed, while Seth sat on the top bunk.

"The rooms will start clearing out pretty soon since every team is up for elimination every challenge." Charlotte said, thumbing through a magazine. Charlotte, Alexa, and Dana each sat on one of the 3 twin sized beds.

"Don't talk to Kofi about any strategy." Kevin said.

Charlotte simply nodded.

"Why?" Dana asked.

"Big E and Xavier are partners with Bayley and Becky. They'll know all of our plans if we tell Kofi everything." Seth said.

"Oh."

"You guys have a lot to learn, rookies." Charlotte said. Alexa rolled her eyes.

* * *

Becky, Bayley, Big E, Kofi, and Xavier unpacked in the blue room.

"I feel bad for you. I really do." Bayley said.

Kofi laughed.

"I'll be fine."

Becky, Bayley, Xavier, and Big E all looked at each other, thinking the same thing.

 **Confessional**

Xavier: Kofi's gotta go. He's Charlotte's partner, and since my partner is Becky, Charlotte is the enemy.

Bayley: Becky, Xavier, Big E, and I are basically an alliance, because we have to protect ourselves from Kevin's alliance. Unfortunately, Kofi is technically a part of Kevin's alliance.

Becky: It sounds harsh, but we can't really trust Kofi. He's the enemy.

Kofi: I can literally feel the tension in the room. After what happened on WWE Rivals, being partners with Charlotte automatically makes you public enemy #1.

 **End Confessional**

Sasha walked into the blue room.

"Becky, Bayley, come here real quick."

Bayley and Becky followed her out of the room as the New Day members kept unpacking.

"You and E, you and Xavier, me and Cesaro?" Sasha asked, once they got far away enough from everyone.

"I don't really want you and Cesaro in the final." Becky said.

"Becky!" Bayley exclaimed.

"I thought we were friends now. What happened to that?" Sasha said, opening the door, as they walked into the backyard.

Becky sighed.

"Yeah, we are friends, that doesn't mean I want to face you and Cesaro in a final."

"Why!?"

"My partner is Xavier Woods!"

Sasha sighed.

"Well, the three of is should make a pact, to stick together against Kevin's alliance. And after they're all eliminated, it's every team for themselves." Bayley said.

"I like that." Sasha smiled.

Becky rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I guess."

 **Confessional**

Becky: What Sasha is doing is obvious. Not only is she trying to protect herself by creating an alliance, she's creating one made up of weaker teams, so she'll have an easier final challenge. But I don't really have much of a choice. I'd rather be a pawn in Sasha's plan than be a pawn in Kevin's.

Bayley: I can't wait to be in the final challenge with my REAL friends. Especially if it means that Charlotte won't be there.

Sasha: Kevin had a good plan going into WWE Rivals. I have a better one.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

Dean, Finn, Emma, Roman, and Asuka unpacked in the red room.

"Look out for me and I'll look out for you?" Dean asked.

"You already know, Uce." Roman said, fist bumping him.

"You in?"

Finn and Emma looked confused.

"Yeah, you two. You in or what?" Dean asked, lazily unpacking.

"Sure." Finn said, with a smirk.

"Make sure Nia is aware of that, before she tries to kill me in a challenge." Emma said.

Dean smirked.

"Hey you. Asuka. I'm on your side. Do you understand?" Emma asked.

Asuka simply laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

Nia, Cesaro, Cena, and Peyton unpacked in the green room. Sasha returned to see her suitcase had been moved to the bottom bunk of the bunk bed.

"I had my suitcase on that twin bed, Nia."

"Okay?"

Everyone sat in awkward silence.

"I wanted that bed. That's why I got to the room before everyone and put my bag there."

"Come take it back, then." Nia said.

Sasha smiled and looked confused.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I'M the boss around here." Nia said.

"You know what? You can have this bed, I'll take the bunk!" Cesaro said, with fake enthusiasm, moving his suitcase. Sasha said nothing, staring down Nia.

"I don't know who you think you're-"

Nia got up and walked out of the room in the middle of Sasha's sentence.

"This is gonna be an interesting rooming situation." Cena laughed, reading a magazine.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**

 **Poll: Which 3 teams will make the final challenge? Sasha and Cesaro, Dean and Nia, Emma and Finn, Roman and Asuka, Bayley and Big E, Kevin and Dana, Charlotte and Kofi, Seth and Alexa, Becky and Xavier, or John and Peyton?**


	2. Axis of Evil Part 2

The next day, the superstars met in the living room. Kevin Owens stood in front of everyone, holding the cell phone.

"Just got a text from The Miz on our AT&T Cricket Wireless cell phone. He said, I hope you like your partners, cause today, you're stuck with them."

 **Confessional**

Alexa: I have no idea what Miz's clue is supposed to mean, but whatever the challenge is today, it'll require a lot of teamwork.

Dean: The first challenge last season wasn't THAT hard. I'm not expecting much today.

 **End Confessional**

The superstars boarded the bus, wearing their challenge shirts. Cena & Peyton had orange, Roman & Asuka had grey, Dean & Nia had dark blue, Sasha & Cesaro had pink, Charlotte & Kofi had red, Kevin & Dana had light blue, Seth & Alexa had yellow, Bayley & Big E had purple, Emma & Finn had green, Becky & Xavier had black.

The bus eventually stopped on the side of a busy street, outside of a very tall building, with a balance beam hanging off of the top.

 **Confessional**

Sasha: Usually, our challenges are in the middle of nowhere. Today, we're in Downtown Vancouver, in the middle of the day.

 **End Confessional**

The superstars got out and stood in front of the Miz. Several Canadians stood by, unsure of what was going on with all of the cameras and people.

"Hello superstars, welcome to Vancouver's Shangri-La Hotel. It's a 62-storey building, and standing at 660 feet tall, it is the tallest building in British Columbia, and the 28th tallest building in Canada. Our challenge takes place, at the top of it."

"Of course it does." Emma said.

"Hey Becky, at least there's no water, right?" Miz said, as a few of the superstars chuckled.

Becky gave a thumbs up.

"You'll each be attached to your partner, back to back, by a harness. You'll have to walk towards the white line on the end of that 25-foot narrow balance beam that is hanging from the top of the Shangri-La, make a full 360 degree rotation, and walk back to the top of the building. The team that does that in the quickest amount of time will be safe from the next jungle. In the event that no one falls off of the beam, the team that does this in the slowest amount of time will go directly to the jungle. If we have fallers, the team that lasted the least amount of time before they fell will go directly into the jungle. John Cena, Becky Lynch, you two were the last two people to pick your fresh meat partners, so you two will build the order together."

The Miz handed Becky the list, and the two superstars walked into the building.

 **Confessional**

Cena: My team and Becky's team both have distinct advantages here.

Becky: John and I might not want the same teams to go in the same order, so I'm not sure how this is gonna work.

 **End Confessional**

Eventually, Miz, the contestants, and the crew members made it to the top of the building, where Becky and Cena were waiting with the order. They handed the clipboard to The Miz.

"First up, Roman and Asuka."

"Can somebody translate the rules for my partner, please?" Roman asked, as a crew member came over to help them put on the harness and bungee equipment.

 **Confessional**

Roman: Of course, we're up first, because the #1 rule around here is, make Roman go first, because he's better than everybody.

 **End Confessional**

Once they were ready, and the rules were translated to Asuka, the two superstars stood on the edge of the building.

"Alright guys, 3... 2... 1..." The Miz blew the air horn.

Roman and Asuka slowly started making their way down the balance beam.

"It doesn't look that hard besides the turn." Charlotte muttered. Those were her first words she spoke to Kofi since arriving in Canada.

Once they finally reached the end of the beam, they slowly made the awkward 360 turn, before heading back to the building.

"I don't think anyone's gonna fall." Kevin said quietly, to Dana.

Miz blew the air horn as Roman and Asuka made it back.

"Next up, Charlotte and Kofi."

"I'm going to count our steps out loud so we can move together and move quickly." Charlotte said, as they began getting suited up.

"Not too quickly." Kofi said.

"Quick enough to win."

 **Confessional**

Charlotte: Kofi has amazing balance. If I can keep mine, there's no excuse for us to lose this challenge.

Kofi: I'd be confident going fast on something like this, if I wasn't literally attached to Charlotte. If she falls, I fall.

 **End Confessional**

"Here we go. 3...2...1..." Miz blew the air horn.

"1, 2. 3, 4. 5, 6. 7, 8." Charlotte counted, while Kofi struggled to keep up with her two steps per second pace.

"14, 15. 16-WOAH!"

Kofi stopped, allowing Charlotte to regain her balance.

"17... 18..." Charlotte began, counting much slower.

Bayley, Sasha, and Becky chuckled a bit as Charlotte and Kofi continued on the beam, making the turn successfully, and making their way back.

Miz blew the airhorn.

"Up next, Sasha and Cesaro."

"A little early, huh?" Sasha asked, smirking at Becky.

Becky shrugged.

"Good luck." She said, as Sasha and Cesaro got suited up.

 **Confessional**

Cesaro: It's the first challenge, and we're ready to make a big statement.

 **End Confessional**

"Alright guys, 3...2...1..." The Miz blew the air horn.

As soon as they stepped onto the balance beam, Sasha jumped off, and naturally, Cesaro involuntarily fell off with her. The superstars all looked confused, and Miz blew the air horn as Sasha and Cesaro sat, dangling on the bungee chords.

"What was that!?" Cesaro yelled.

"That... is how you get into the jungle." Sasha smiled.

 **Confessional**

Dana: Sasha is so much of a loser, that she jumped off immediately, and got last place on purpose, because she would've gotten last place either way.

Cena: Sasha just threw the first challenge... why?

Big E: I could've sworn the challenge was to NOT fall off of the balance beam.

Becky: Well... that just happened.

Dean: She looked like a ghost threw her off of the beam.

Peyton: Sasha... what the fuck are you doing?

Cesaro: My own partner, not only just threw ME into the jungle, she just threw HERSELF in as well.

Kevin: I'm sure this is part of some retarded strategy that's going to blow up in Sasha's face.

 **End Confessional**

"I'm... I'm not sure what I just saw." Miz said, as Cesaro and Sasha returned to the top of the building.

Sasha simply laughed, and sat down, as literally everyone else stared at her in confusion.

"Moving on, next up, Emma and Finn."

 **Confessional**

Emma: It'd be pretty hard to get last place right about now, but we're out to win.

Finn: This competition is ours... and I'm not talking about today's challenge.

 **End Confessional**

"Alright Team Accent, 3...2...1..."

Miz blew the air horn, as Emma and Finn began moving quickly down the beam.

"Welp, we lost." Kofi said, watching them.

Roman simply hoped they fell.

Emma and Finn effortlessly made the turn, and began making their way back.

Miz blew the air horn again.

"Up next, Dean and Nia."

 **Confessional**

Dean: There's gonna be challenges where Nia's size is a huge advantage, and there's gonna be challenges where Nia's size is a huge disadvantage. This is one of the latter.

Nia: A balance beam challenge definitely isn't what I was hoping for, but I don't back down from anything.

 **End Confessional**

"3...2...1..."

Miz blew the air horn as Dean and Nia began inching towards the end of the balance beam.

"They're looking awful shaky up there." Kevin noted.

Dean and Nia slowly began making the turn, when Nia made a small misstep, and slipped off of the balance beam, pulling Dean with her as Miz blew the air horn.

"At least we're not last." Dean said, as the crew pulled them back in.

"Up next, Seth and Alexa."

 **Confessional**

Alexa: This challenge is perfectly designed for us.

Seth: I have great balance, Alexa is small, and doesn't need that much space, it's just a matter of moving faster than Emma and Finn did.

 **End Confessional**

"Alright Alexseth, 3...2...1..." Miz blew the air horn as a few of the superstars chuckled.

Seth and Alexa began moving quickly down the balance beam, as Finn and Emma carefully watched.

"Ya'll should've made Seth go first." Roman said, as the superstars laughed. Meanwhile, Seth and Alexa successfully made the rotation.

 **Confessional**

Kevin: If looks could kill, Finn and Emma would've murdered Alexa and Seth.

 **End Confessional**

Miz blew the air horn, as Seth and Alexa finished.

"Up next, Kevin and Dana."

 **Confessional**

Dana: This challenge doesn't look hard at all. It'll be a cake walk.

Kevin: Dana Brooke has the grace of a couch falling out of a moving aircraft.

 **End Confessional**

"3...2...1..." Miz blew the air horn.

Kevin and Dana began their wobbly trip down the balance beam.

"They, look, awful." Roman laughed.

As they began to make the turn, Dana stepped too close to the edge, losing her balance, and falling off of the beam.

Miz blew the air horn.

"Up next, Bayley and Big E."

 **Confessional**

Big E: We're about to show everybody what time it is. It's time for us to dominate this game.

Bayley: A couple of teams put up great times, so it'll be hard to win. But at least Sasha made it impossible for us to get last place.

 **End Confessional**

"3...2...1..." Miz blew the air horn, and Bayley and Big E took off. Once they began the 360 rotation, both Bayley and Big E accidentally stumbled, as they both fell off of the beam. Miz blew the air horn again.

"Cena, Peyton, you're up!"

 **Confessional**

Cena: Team after team is getting disqualified on the 360 turn, so doing that right is our number one goal.

Peyton: Simple challenge, no pressure, all we have to do is move quickly, and not screw up the turn. That's easy.

 **End Confessional**

"3...2...1..."

As the air horn blew, they started moving, very quickly.

"If they don't fall, they'll put up a good time." Seth said.

Cena and Peyton successfully made the turn, before heading back to the top of the building. Miz blew the air horn.

"Last, but not least, Becky and Xavier."

 **Confessional**

Becky: The only thing we have to do here to win is be careful. We actually have a really good shot at winning this.

Xavier: I don't think this challenge is nearly as easy as it looks. I guess we'll find out.

 **End Confessional**

"Alright guys, 3...2...1..." Miz blew the air horn.

Finn, Emma, Seth, Alexa, John, and Peyton all carefully watched them as they made it to the edge, made their rotation, and made it back to the building, before Miz blew the airhorn.

The superstars all stood together, in front of The Miz.

"Well, interesting first challenge, guys. I think we all know who our last place team was today. Sasha, Cesaro, you guys will be heading into the very first jungle."

 **Confessional**

Cesaro: Now I know I wasn't here last season, but I'm pretty sure being in the jungle is a bad thing. And unless Sasha knows something I don't, I'm starting to think Sasha doesn't want to win this competition.

Sasha: Oh no... we lost... what a shame.

 **End Confessional**

"There were 3 teams that finished that challenge pretty quickly. Cena and Peyton, Seth and Alexa, and Emma and Finn. But only one of you completed the challenge in the shortest amount of time... the winners... who are safe from the first jungle, are... Seth and Alexa!"

Seth and Alexa high fived, as the rest of the superstars clapped.

 **Confessional**

Alexa: That's how you make a statement. Last season, both of the winners of the first challenge ended up making the final challenge. History is on our side here, AND we're immune from the jungle.

Seth: Alexa is good enough to win. And whether you realize it or not, I'm the best damn guy in this house.

 **End Confessional**

"The challenge bus is here to take you back to the house, tomorrow, you'll vote to determine which team will face Sasha and Cesaro in the jungle. You can vote for anyone except Alexa Bliss and Seth Rollins."

The superstars boarded the challenge bus.

* * *

Once the superstars returned to the house, Sasha led Cesaro to the backyard.

"Okay, so why did you-"

"That bitch Charlotte embarrassed me on national television by beating me in the final, and I'm gonna get my revenge." Sasha said.

"What does that have to do with throwing the challenge?"

"We're taking them out on the very first episode."

"What if we lose?"

"We better not lose." Sasha said, glaring at Cesaro.

"This is a terrible idea. I don't agree with this at all."

"I figured you'd say that. That's why I didn't tell you before I jumped off of the beam."

"That's not fair to me! You can't just do that!" Cesaro said, angrily.

"Well, I did. We have a jungle to get ready for. I'll be back, I gotta go tell Becky and Bayley who we're voting for... come to think of it, Dean, Roman, and Emma will probably vote with us too."

Sasha walked into the house as Cesaro stood still, still in disbelief.

* * *

Charlotte, Alexa, Dana, Kevin, and Seth sat in their room.

"Who are we voting for?" Alexa asked.

"Roman and Asuka. Let's throw our votes out early. We could sway a lot of people." Kevin said.

Everyone else just nodded.

* * *

The next day, The Miz met with the superstars in the living room.

"Alright superstars, it's time to decide who will face Sasha and Cesaro in tomorrow night's jungle. Each team gets one vote, you can vote for anyone except yesterday's challenge winners, Alexa and Seth. I'll be back in 20 minutes, have fun."

As soon as The Miz left, Kevin raised his hand.

"Our vote's for Roman and Asuka."

"Is this D-Day 7?" Roman asked, as a few superstars laughed.

"Roman and Asuka." Seth said.

"We second that." Charlotte added.

"Charlotte and Kofi." Sasha said, with a smile.

Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"We second that."

Charlotte immediately glared at Bayley, as Big E avoided eye contact with Kofi.

"Third." Xavier sighed.

"Fourth." Roman said.

"Fifth." Dean added.

"So this was your master plan?" Charlotte asked, trying to hide her anger.

Sasha shrugged.

"Sixth." Finn said.

"We're gonna go with Charlotte and Kofi as well." Cena said.

Bayley stood up.

"I'll go get Miz." She said, with a big smile.

"Sasha you're really, really, really stupid."

"Mmmhmm." Sasha said, nodding.

"This is gonna blow up in your face. Big time."

"Keep talking, Charlotte. Enjoy the last bit of camera time you have."

"Like, seriously, this is stupid."

Bayley and The Miz returned.

"You guys reached a decision?"

"We're going in." Kofi said.

"Wow. Big first jungle. Sasha Banks and Cesaro vs Charlotte Flair and Kofi Kingston."

 **Confessional**

Charlotte: So the axis of evil, Becky, Sasha, and Bayley, have decided to form an alliance, with the sole purpose of getting us eliminated early. The thing is, we're not scared of going in against Sasha and Cesaro, I just don't understand why Sasha is so confident heading into this jungle.

Xavier: Voting Kofi in wasn't easy, but this game isn't going to be easy either.

Kofi: I knew when Charlotte picked me, and Bayley and Becky picked my boys, that eventually they would have to vote me in, but on the first episode!? That's cold.

Cesaro: I have a partner, who decides to throw the entire game into jeopardy, all for some petty rivalry.

Sasha: Do you honestly think I'd just throw myself into the jungle if I wasn't going to win it? I am the QUEEN of the jungle. I'm 3-0. Charlotte, you wanna poke the bear, and call me a loser? Fine. Prove I'm a loser. Beat me. Kofi, you're a nice guy, but you gotta go too.

Becky: It's a win-win situation. I honestly don't care who wins. Both of these teams are better than mine, so as long as one of them goes home, it's another strong team I don't have to beat to win.

 **End Confessional**

The Miz left, as the superstars sat in the living room.

"Sasha this is honestly the dumbest thing you've ever done." Charlotte said.

"I'm not arguing with you. I'm beating you tomorrow."

"You're throwing your entire season away for a chance to embarrass me. Obsessed much?"

"This is your last episode. Make sure you get all your jokes in before tomorrow night." Sasha said, leaving the room.

"Cesaro, you agree with me, right?" Charlotte asked.

Cesaro said nothing, looking down at the ground in annoyance.

"Am I the only person that thinks this is ridiculous?" Charlotte asked, looking around the room.

Everyone kinda just shrugged.

"If she loses she'll look stupid, but with that hair she already looks pretty stupid to me." Nia said, getting up and leaving the room. The other superstars left too.

* * *

"It was nothing personal, Kofi." Bayley said, patting him on the back, as the 5 roommates walked into the blue room.

"Yeah, I know. I get it. I'm the bad the guy."

"Not even that. You're partner is just the bad... girl."

"If it's any consolation, I'm not rooting against you tomorrow night." Becky added.

Bayley laughed and rolled her eyes.

* * *

The next morning, Kofi and Charlotte sat in the kitchen.

"I know what it feels like to be you, now." Kofi laughed.

"Welcome to the dark side." Charlotte shrugged.

"What do you think the jungle will be?"

"Nothing too physical. Since we're in mixed gendered teams it'll probably be a dumb puzzle or something."

Kofi simply nodded.

* * *

That night, the challenge bus took the competitors to the jungle. It looked much like the WWE Rivals jungle, and the superstars stood on a bridge, that was over a huge dirt field. In the field, there were two clear walls, creating a narrow pathway between them, so narrow that only one person could fit through at a time. There was a pole with a bell on it about 15 yards away form each side of the pathway.

 **Confessional**

Cesaro: I have no idea what to expect heading into our first jungle.

Charlotte: I don't see much set up here, we have two walls, two poles, and two bells, so that tells me that this jungle will be way different than anything we saw on Rivals.

Kofi: I'm not sure what we're doing tonight, this game could be anything.

Sasha: Charlotte wants me to prove myself? Be careful what you wish for Charlotte, you might just get it.

 **End Confessional**

"Ladies, gentlemen, welcome to the jungle. Sasha, Cesaro, come on down."

Sasha and Cesaro came down from the bridge, onto the field.

"So, the challenge didn't exactly work out how BOTH of you thought it would."

"We got last place, so it's time to play." Sasha said.

"Charlotte, Kofi, please come down."

Charlotte and Kofi joined Cesaro and Sasha on the field.

"So, you guys got voted in?"

"Sasha wanted me here, well she's got me here." Charlotte shrugged.

"Today, you guys will be playing Hall Brawl. It's very simple. Sasha, Charlotte, you two will put on a helmet and pads, and stand on opposite ends of that small pathway. When I blow the air horn, you'll both attempt to run to your bell. The first person to ring their bell wins. The only problem is, Charlotte, your bell is going to be behind Sasha. And Sasha, your bell is behind Charlotte. You'll have to run through the pathway, AND each other in order to ring your bell. Each time someone rings their bell, that'll be the end of that 'heat'. The first one to win 3 heats will earn a point for their team. Once Sasha and Charlotte finish, Kofi and Cesaro will do the same. The first team to score 2 points wins. If the score is 1-1, we'll flip a coin, and the winning team decides which gender will compete in the tiebreaker round."

 **Confessional**

Charlotte: This challenge is extremely physical. We have to literally run through each other. This gives me an advantage over Sasha, but at the same time, it gives Cesaro an advantage over Kofi.

Sasha: I'm not stupid. I know Charlotte's bigger than me, and I know Charlotte is stronger than me, but I have a few tricks up my sleeve. I really hope she doesn't think this'll be easy for her, cause she's in for a rude awakening.

Cesaro: Kofi's gonna have all kinds of ideas on how to get past me. This definitely won't be easy.

Kofi: Cesaro is fast and strong. I don't know HOW I'm gonna get past him.

 **End Confessional**

Sasha and Charlotte put on their equipment and stood on opposite sides of the pathway.

"Alright ladies, Heat #1. 3...2...1..."

The Miz blew the air horn.

Sasha and Charlotte began running towards each other. Before they collided, Sasha dropped down and crawled through Charlotte's legs, running to the bell and ringing it before Charlotte got to hers.

"LET'S GO, SASH!" Bayley called out.

Sasha gave her a thumbs up.

 **Confessional**

Kevin: For someone dumb enough to throw themselves in the jungle, Sasha's pretty smart.

 **End Confessional**

"Sasha won the first Heat, it's 1-0 Sasha. Heat #2, you girls ready?"

Both girls nodded, lining up at the ends of the pathway.

"3...2...1..."

Miz blew the air horn again.

Charlotte and Sasha took off running at each other again. Before Sasha could think of another crafty move, Charlotte ran her completely over, before stepping over her and running to ring her bell.

Sasha stood up, wiping the dirt off of her uniform.

"Charlotte won the second Heat. It's 1-1. You're both two points away, ladies. Ready?"

Sasha and Charlotte both shook their heads yes.

"3...2...1..."

As soon as Miz blew the air horn, the girls took off once again. Before they collided, Sasha turned sideways and pressed herself against the wall, allowing Charlotte to pass her as she squeezed by. Sasha was well on her way to reaching her bell first, but Charlotte, taking advantage of her height, dived to the pole. She touched her bell around the same time Sasha touched her own.

Charlotte wiped the dirt off of the front of her uniform and her helmets facemask as The Miz and the camera crew looked at the footage.

"Charlotte won the third heat. It's 2-1 Charlotte."

"WOOOOO!" Charlotte teased, as Sasha stood, ready for the next heat.

 **Confessional**

Sasha: Charlotte has the lead. I have two options now. I can let her get inside my head, or, I can get inside hers.

 **End Confessional**

"Heat #4 coming up. Charlotte, this will give your team the point, Sasha, you need this to take it to our 5th and final female Heat. Are we ready?"

Both girls gave Miz a thumbs up gesture.

"3...2...1..."

Miz blew the air horn, as Charlotte and Sasha ran at each other yet again. They collided, as Charlotte ran over Sasha again. When she tried to step over her, Sasha grabbed her ankle, tripping Charlotte to the ground.

"Woah, what the fuck!?" Kevin exclaimed as Sasha and Charlotte both got up.

"That's a disqualification!" Dana yelled.

"Nah, I don't think so." Becky shrugged.

Sasha got to her bell and rang it before Charlotte could ring hers.

"Miz! Did you not see her just trip me!?" Charlotte exclaimed, as Kevin and Dana protested from the bridge.

"I never said in the rules that she couldn't trip you." Miz shrugged.

"WOOOO!" Sasha yelled, ringing her bell again, as a few of the superstars laughed.

"That is so bullshit." Charlotte sighed, putting her hands on her head.

"Don't worry about it, just focus on this one!" Dana called, from the bridge.

"It's all tied up. Heat #5, winner gets the point. Are we ready?"

"You're seriously giving her that point!?" Charlotte yelled, still fuming.

"Don't be a sore loser. Loser being the operative word there." Sasha said, with a smirk.

Charlotte glared at her.

"3...2...1..."

Miz blew the air horn.

Charlotte immediately charged at Sasha. She jumped to spear her out of the pathway, but Sasha jumped back, allowing Charlotte to fall face first in front of her. She began running, stepping on Charlotte's back and legs on her way through the pathway and to the bell. Bayley and Cesaro celebrated as she rang it. Charlotte simply laid face down in the walkway, until crew members came to assist her.

 **Confessional**

Sasha: I did my part. Cesaro, it's your turn.

Bayley: Awww, poor Charlotte. It couldn't have happened to a nicer girl.

Kevin: If Charlotte and Kofi go home tonight, they'll be a gaping hole in my alliance. It was already the 3 of us against the entire house, if Kofi can't beat Cesaro, my team and Seth's team will have a huge target on our backs for the rest of our time here in Canada.

 **End Confessional**

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" Charlotte yelled, when the crew members tried to help her up.

They slowly backed away, as Charlotte got up and limped over to Kofi.

"You better win this!" She said.

Kofi nodded, putting on his pads and helmet.

Both guys lined up at the ends of the pathway after suiting up.

"Sasha won for the girls, It's Sasha and Cesaro - 1, Charlotte and Kofi - 0, Cesaro, you're 3 heats away from safety, Kofi, you're 3 heats away from taking this thing into overtime. You guys ready?"

Cesaro nodded, as he tightened his helmet. Kofi gave a thumbs up.

"3...2...1..."

The Miz blew the air horn.

Cesaro and Kofi took off. Before they collided, Cesaro lowered his shoulder, completely running Kofi over, and ringing the bell.

"KOFI!" Charlotte yelled, as Sasha clapped.

 **Confessional**

Kofi: Cesaro hits me so fast, and I'm just thinking, "Damn, what the hell have I gotten myself into?"

 **End Confessional**

"It's 1-0 Cesaro. Heat #2 up next. You guys ready?"

Both guys shook their heads yes.

"3...2...1..."

When Miz blew the air horn, Cesaro and Kofi ran at each other again. When Cesaro lowered his shoulder to hit Kofi, Kofi did a full front flip over him, running to his bell and ringing it before Cesaro could get to his.

Charlotte took a sigh of relief.

"Don't let him outsmart you." Sasha said.

"It's 1-1. You guys ready for another one? Alright. 3...2...1..."

Cesaro and Kofi ran, upon hearing the air horn. Kofi dropped down, trying to crawl through Cesaro's legs, but Cesaro closed them, before hopping his way to the end of the pathway, as Kofi held onto his legs. Once he got through the pathway, Cesaro power-walked to the bell, as Kofi desperately held onto his legs, trying to stop him or make him lose his balance. He sighed as Cesaro rung the bell.

"I can't watch." Charlotte said, turning away.

"2-1 Cesaro. Heat #4 now. Cesaro, you get this, you're safe, Kofi, you need 2 more bells to make it to over time. Get ready... get set..."

Miz blew the air horn.

Kofi and Cesaro ran full speed at each other.

Kofi tried to jump over Cesaro, but Cesaro pushed him into one of the walls, and ran past, ringing the bell before Kofi could get to his.

Charlotte, who was facing away from the playing field, could easily tell who won, due to Bayley's excited shrieks.

 **Confessional**

Bayley: This is so awesome.

Sasha: Make that 4-0 in jungles. Yeah, you beat me in the final challenge on WWE Rivals, and I just eliminated you on the very first episode of WWE Fresh Meat. Who's the loser now?

Roman: I honestly can hardly believe what I just saw.

Becky: Kevin and Charlotte's alliance got rid of everyone on WWE Rivals, and you know what they say about payback...

 **End Confessional**

"Sasha, Cesaro, congratulations. You won tonight's jungle, you may rejoin your fellow superstars."

Cesaro and Sasha returned to the bridge, and immediately received hugs from Bayley.

"Charlotte, Kofi, sadly, this ends your time here in Canada."

Charlotte nodded, holding back tears.

The superstars clapped and a few waved goodbye as Charlotte and Kofi walked into the distance, with crew members following them, carrying their suitcases.

 **Confessional**

Kofi: The first episode though? I couldn't even make it to challenge #2? I didn't even get to see any real drama yet. I gotta watch the show on the damn network to even know what happens.

Charlotte: Sasha cheated. I don't blame her. When someone's genetically better than you, and constantly beats you in everything all the time, it takes a mental toll on you. Maybe if I was a disgusting, pathetic little loser like Sasha, I'd have to cheat too. You rode Becky's coattails all the way to the final last season, and you're probably going to do the same to Cesaro this season. What kind of BOSS is never the best player on their team? I can't wait to sit back and watch you choke when it counts, like always. Matter of fact, that's a better nickname for you. Second-place Sasha. That has a nice ring to it.

 **End Confessional**

"Superstars, this is not WWE Rivals. What you did before you got here does not matter. All that matters, is what you do next. Get some rest guys, see you at tomorrow's challenge."

The challenge bus came and picked up the superstars, taking them back to the house.

 **NEXT EPISODE: The superstars play Swimming With Sharks. An unlikely truce between the two "masterminds" of the house, along with some left over tension from WWE Rivals leads to a shocking jungle vote.**

 **Poll 1: Who will be eliminated next episode?**

 **Poll 2: Which person is stuck with the worst partner?**


	3. Feisty

**Confessional**

Bayley: After that jungle, there's a huge hole in Kevin's alliance.

Kevin: Last night, Charlotte went home. It's still kinda surreal. No more wooing, no more putting Charlotte up last every challenge... besides that? Nothing changes. Charlotte is a great person to have on your side, but she doesn't make or break me. If Tom Brady gets injured, the Patriots still have to go out there and play 16 games, ya know?

 **End Confessional**

Kevin, Dana, Seth, and Alexa awkwardly sat in the yellow room.

"What do we do now?" Dana asked.

"What the hell do you mean 'what do we do now?', we keep playing." Kevin said.

Alexa nervously looked at Seth.

"Charlotte and Kofi being gone just means one less good team to beat." Alexa said.

"That's cold." Dana said, frowning.

Seth shrugged.

"As is the nature of the game, rookie."

* * *

The next day, the superstars met in the living room. Xavier stood in front of everyone, looking confused at the cell phone.

"Uh... it says 'hand Alexa and Seth the phone so they can text me the order'."

The superstars all looked confused, as Seth began typing on the phone.

"This is gonna be fucking stupid." Kevin said, putting his hands behind his head.

After about 20 minutes, Miz walked into the living room, through the front door.

"Roman, Asuka, come with me."

Roman and Asuka looked confused, before following Miz out of the front door.

"Are we supposed to just sit here?" Sasha asked.

"Are you Roman or Asuka?" Nia replied, as a few superstars snickered.

Sasha rolled her eyes.

The superstars are continued awkwardly sitting in the living room.

* * *

Roman and Asuka soon arrived at a beach, where The Miz was standing. They also noticed 12 big foam cubes sitting on the beach.

"A little cold for a day at the beach, don't ya think?" Roman asked.

"Good one. This challenge is called, Swimming With Sharks. There is a puzzle frame, in that shark lagoon. I will start the timer, and you guys will take turns, relay style, taking one of the pieces into the lagoon, and onto the frame. The puzzle has 3 rows, and 4 columns, 12 pieces in total. You will be done when all of your pieces are in the correct places."

Asuka and Roman started putting on their flotation vests as the crew members translated the rules to Asuka

 **Confessional**

Roman: This challenge requires a lot of communication since we're putting it together relay style, and that works against us. If I see something, I can't tell Asuka "oh, put this piece third from the left" because I don't speak Japanese. And if I mess up, how is she supposed to tell me that? And on top of that, we gotta swim in a shark lagoon!?

Asuka: Roman to watashi to no ma no gengo no kabe wa sudeni, kono gēmu o jūbun ni muzukashiku shite imasu. Sonogo, same o tsuika suru hitsuyō ga arimasu!?

 **End Confessional**

"3...2...1..."

Miz blew the air horn, as Roman grabbed a piece and jumped into the water. He swam into the shark lagoon and placed the piece before swimming back to the beach. Asuka grabbed a piece and jumped into the water, as Roman walked over to the pieces, deciding which order they went in.

* * *

"How long has it been?" Sasha asked.

Xavier looked at his watch.

"48 minutes."

"Maybe it's a timed event and they just suck at it." Seth shrugged.

A few of the superstars laughed.

* * *

"The puzzle is incorrect, you must take the pieces back one at a time."

"You gotta be fucking kidding."

 **Confessional**

Roman: We've spent a good half hour on this puzzle, and now we have to take all 12 pieces back. It's looking like a jungle day for us.

 **End Confessional**

Eventually Roman and Asuka brought all 12 pieces back. Asuka began drawing in the sand.

"What are you doing?" Roman asked.

Asuka ignored him, drawing a rectangle in the sand, before drawing lines separating it into 12 equal squares.

"Oh shit." Roman said, with a smirk.

Asuka pointed to the square in the top right, before pointing to a puzzle piece. Roman nodded, and grabbed the piece. He took it to the water and jumped in.

* * *

Miz returned to the living room.

"Sasha, Cesaro, you're up."

"Finally." Sasha said, following Miz and Cesaro out of the room.

Xavier looked down at his watch again.

"Wonder what the challenge is." Emma said.

"Something convoluted and stupid."

The rest of the superstars nodded, agreeing with Kevin.

* * *

"Top row, 2nd from the right." Sasha said, stepping out of the water, looking traumatized.

Cesaro nodded, jumping into the water with a puzzle piece.

 **Confessional**

Cesaro: This challenge isn't so bad.

Sasha: A fucking shark lagoon!? Are you kidding me!? I can't wait until this challenge is over.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

The Miz walked back into the living room.

"Peyton, Cena, you're up."

 **Confessional**

Peyton: Who's bright idea was it to have us swimming with sharks!?

Cena: I heard a rumor that sharks can smell fear... I really hope that's a myth right now.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

"Emma, Finn, please come with me"

 **Confessional**

Emma: Easy challenge, too easy almost.

Finn: I hope this isn't the hardest challenge of the season, cause if so, this house is gonna have a problem with us.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

"Big E, Bayley, let's go."

 **Confessional**

Big E: Sharks!? Fuck that.

Bayley: Sharks are cute. They're like dolphins with bigger teeth.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

Miz returned to the living room again.

"Dean, Nia, follow me."

 **Confessional**

Dean: They wouldn't have us swimming with sharks if they were gonna eat us... right?

Nia: If one of those fucking sharks bites me? I'm biting it back.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

"Becky, Xavier, come with me."

 **Confessional**

Xavier: So we get to this challenge, and the first thing they tell us to do, is to swim into a shark lagoon... WHAT!?

Becky: Sharks and water? Maybe heights and water aren't so bad.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

"Kevin, Dana, it's your turn."

 **Confessional**

Dana: This is probably the scariest thing I've ever done.

Kevin: I just need to act like a fish. Sharks are very aware that fish are friends, not food.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

"Last up, Seth and Alexa, come with me."

 **Confessional**

Alexa: 2 challenges in and I already want to go home.

Seth: Hey, I survived... not gonna say I didn't piss myself, but I didn't die.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

The superstars all sat on the bus, as Miz stood at the front.

"Our last place team, with a final time of 41 minutes... Asuka and Roman Reigns."

 **Confessional**

Roman: I knew we'd have teamwork issues, but I never thought we'd get last place in a challenge. I'm familiar with the jungle, though. Can't wait to be back. Happiest place on earth.

 **End Confessional**

"In 8th place, with a final time of 31 minutes, Dana Brooke and Kevin Owens."

Kevin rolled his eyes, thinking about how long it took him and Dana to finish the puzzle.

"7th place, with a final time of 29 minutes, Bayley and Big E."

Sasha eagerly stared Miz down, waiting to figure out her team's time.

"6th place, with a final time of 28 minutes, John Cena and Peyton Royce."

Cena shrugged, patting Peyton on the back.

"5th place, with a final time of 24 minutes, Sasha Banks and Cesaro."

"5TH!?" Sasha asked.

"That's what comes before 6th, Sasha." Nia said, mockingly.

Sasha rolled her eyes as the superstars laughed.

"You're so irrelevant, just don't talk to me." Sasha sighed.

"How am I irrelevant?"

"Stop trying to get my attention. You stole my bed, you respond to everything I say, it's like you're trying to be my partner on Rivals 2 or something, just sit in the background where you belong and shut up."

"Ladies, ladies, relax. Miz, continue." Seth said.

"In 4th place, with a final time of 20 minutes, Nia Jax and Dean Ambrose."

Dean simply nodded.

"In 3rd place, with a final time of 18 minutes, Finn Balor and Emma."

Finn and Emma kept poker faces, hiding their disappointment.

"In 2nd place, with a final time of 17 minutes... Alexa Bliss and Seth Rollins."

"God dammit." Alexa said, as Becky hugged Xavier.

"And in 1st place, with a final time of 13 minutes, Xavier Woods and Becky Lynch!"

 **Confessional**

Becky: It was a puzzle. Of course we were going to win!

Xavier: This will be the first of many challenge wins. Don't sleep on the Woods-Lynch connection, because we WILL make you pay for it.

 **End Confessional**

"Great challenge, guys, see you tomorrow at the house, where you'll vote to determine which team will face Roman and Asuka in the jungle. You can vote for anyone except Becky and Xavier."

* * *

The superstars got off of the bus and began walking into the house.

"Who ya want in the jungle, Roman?" Dean asked, casually, in front of everyone.

"To be honest, Becky and Xavier, but I can't have that."

Xavier rolled his eyes as a few superstars chuckled.

"Who do you think's next weakest?"

"I don't know. You think I should vote in Seth and Alexa?"

"Do it. I dare you. It'll be the dumbest decision of your fucking life." Alexa said, glaring at Roman.

Roman laughed.

"Woah, feisty!" Big E said.

"I agree with her. Couldn't have said it better myself." Seth said, grabbing a water bottle.

"What do you think Cena?" Roman asked.

Cena shrugged.

"I mean, everyone's gonna run to their little corners and decide who to vote anyway, we might as well decide right here, that way we'll all be on the same page." Roman said, sitting next to Alexa.

 **Confessional**

Seth: Alexa and I are the best team in the house. Roman wants to think we're weak? Fine, prove it. I'll gladly send you and your mime partner packing.

Becky: Roman and Dean are trying to get in people's heads before the vote, and create this illusion of power that they don't have. It's reverse psychology, and I'm not falling for it.

Dean: There's pretty much a stalemate when it comes to control. You have the implied Sasha-Becky-Bayley-New Day-Cesaro alliance, you have my own "secret" alliance with Roman and Asuka, and Finn and Emma. Then you have the KO-Dana-Alexa-Seth, with Cena and Peyton kinda just floating aimlessly around the house periodically eating and using the bathrooms. That means this vote could go either way, and I think it's important we get some names out now, so we can figure out what we're dealing with come tomorrow for Roman and Asuka's jungle.

 **End Confessional**

"Kevin, who you voting?" Roman asked.

"You know it's a federal offense to ask someone who they're voting for, right?"

The superstars laughed, as Roman nodded.

"I expected a response like that. Sasha, who ya got?"

Sasha ignored him.

"Come on. You're telling me no one in here knows who they're voting for? Bayley?"

"Uh-"

Sasha cut Bayley off, putting her hand over Bayley's mouth.

"She's a grown woman, let her talk." Dean shrugged.

Becky walked over to Kevin as Sasha began arguing with Roman and Dean.

"Meet me in the backyard in 15 minutes." Becky muttered.

Kevin looked confused, but nodded anyway.

"I'm just saying, you're not her mom." Roman shrugged.

"And I'm just saying you two don't need to worry about our plans." Sasha said, grabbing Bayley's wrist and leading her upstairs.

"Look what you guys did, you went and got the poor girl grounded." Kevin said.

The superstars laughed, as Becky followed Sasha and Bayley up the staircase.

"E, man, who are you guys voting for?" Roman asked.

"I don't know, bruh, they don't tell me things, I'm just along for the ride." Big E shrugged.

"Cesaro, what ya got? Xavier? Somebody knows something. What you plotting over there, Kevin?"

"I'm plotting on how to politely leave this terrible attempt at an interrogation." Kevin said.

The superstars laughed again.

"Welp. No one's talking, we'll find out tomorrow I guess." Roman shrugged, leaving the room as Dean followed.

Kevin turned around to make sure Roman and Dean were gone.

"Big secret. This doesn't leave this room... I really... really don't like those guys." Kevin said, as the superstars burst into laughter.

* * *

Kevin waited in the backyard, sitting at the picnic table. Eventually, Becky walked out of the back door, with Sasha and Bayley behind her.

"Why do we have to talk back here instead of in the-"

Sasha stopped talking when she saw Kevin.

"Kevin can you please leave?"

"I invited him here." Becky said, sitting down as well.

"What the fuck is this?" Sasha asked, looking at Kevin.

Kevin shrugged.

Sasha sighed, sitting down. Bayley sat down as well.

Becky cleared her throat.

"First of all, we don't really hate Kevin, we hate Charlotte. But she's gone. Secondly, we all have common ground. I was thinking about it on the bus. Kevin, you hate Roman Reigns."

"Guilty as charged." Kevin nodded.

"Sasha, Nia has been a huge thorn in your side since you've got here, and I'm sure you'd love to have her gone."

"I'm listening..." Sasha said.

"And Bayley, Asuka basically kicked your face in and took your NXT Women's title."

Bayley sighed, sadly nodding.

"If Sasha, Bayley, and I put our three votes with you and Seth's votes, and we all vote Dean and Nia in, we'll have a 5-4 majority no matter what Cena and Emma's teams do."

"This is about Dean, isn't it?" Sasha said.

"...no... maybe... does it matter!?" Becky asked.

"Okay, so what if Roman wins, what do I get out of it?" Kevin asked.

"You get nothing. But if you don't vote with us, we're voting you and Dana in, and you two WILL lose to Roman and Asuka."

"Becky Lynch, you drive a hard bargain. If a one day truce saves my ass from the jungle, and gets either Dean or Roman eliminated, I'm in." Kevin said.

"What do you say, Bayley?" Becky asked.

"I..."

Bayley trailed off, nervously looking for Sasha's approval. Becky sighed.

"Sasha?"

"I'll do it if you admit this is about you and Dean." Sasha said.

Becky rolled her eyes.

"Yes, this is about me and Dean."

"Congrats Kevin, you get to stay in my house for another week." Sasha smiled, holding out her hand.

"I would shake your hand, but I don't want to get my peasant germs on it, Miss Boss." Kevin said, sarcastically, getting up from the table.

 **Confessional**

Kevin: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Dean Ambrose, I don't know what happened between you and Becky Lynch, I really don't CARE what happened between you and Becky Lynch, but thank you for saving me from the jungle.

Becky: It's a win-win situation. Roman and Asuka get eliminated? The house loses a really strong team. Dean and Nia get eliminated? The house loses a womanizing man-whore and a female middle school bully.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

The next day, The Miz met with the superstars in the living room.

"Alright superstars, it's time to decide who will face Roman and Asuka in tomorrow night's jungle. Each team gets one vote, you can vote for anyone except yesterday's challenge winners, Becky and Xavier. I'll be back in 20 minutes, have fun."

The Miz left.

"Don't go too far." Kevin called out, as Miz closed the door.

"Kevin and Dana." Dean said.

"Sounds good, I'll second that." Roman said.

"Third." Emma added.

"Dean and Nia." Becky said, staring a hole through Dean.

"Second." Kevin said.

"Third." Seth laughed, as Dean slowly realized what was happening.

Big E raised his hand.

"Fourth."

"Fifth, and that's majority." Sasha said, before Cena and Peyton got a chance to vote.

"Well I'll go get Miz." Bayley shrugged, leaving the room.

Dean said nothing, just sadly looking over at Becky, who was still glaring at him.

"Pretty quiet over there, Nia." Sasha said, with a smirk.

"I wouldn't start talking shit yet Sasha, you know who's going to the jungle but you don't know who's coming back from it." Nia replied.

Sasha simply nodded, as Bayley and Miz returned.

"We've reached a consensus?"

"Dean and Nia." Kevin said.

"Wow, the jungles this season just keep getting better. Tomorrow night, Roman Reigns and Asuka will face Dean Ambrose and Nia Jax in the jungle. Good luck, see ya tomorrow night."

 **Confessional**

Roman: If only Kevin was as good at challenges as he is at avoiding the jungle, he'd really be a force to be reckoned with.

Nia: For whatever reason, Sasha's alliance and Kevin's alliance came together, to throw me and Dean into the jungle. Asuka, get someone to translate this for you. I'm going to demolish you.

Dean: I've never been in a jungle before, so I'm not really sure how to feel. Especially going against Roman, who's won 3 of them, and lost 1 only due to injury. I guess we'll see.

 **End Confessional**

The superstars all left, except Becky and Dean.

The two sat in awkward silence.

"...are we even now?" Dean asked.

Becky gasped in shock.

"You disgust me." Becky said, standing up and walking out of the room.

Dean rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen.

* * *

"We need a third ally." Kevin said, sitting on his bed.

Alexa, Seth, and Dana nodded.

"Finn and Emma?" Alexa asked.

"They voted with Dean and Roman."

"You think John Cena would join our alliance?" Seth asked.

"He might as well. It's not like he has any allies at the moment." Kevin shrugged.

"We'll talk with him after the jungle."

Kevin simply pointed to Seth and nodded.

* * *

That night, the challenge bus took the superstars to the jungle. The only thing in the field was a wall, with green and red 9 inch by 9 inch squares all over it.

 **Confessional**

Roman: Fucking Door Jam.

Nia: You're kidding me right?

Dean: This jungle is so stupid. But, here we go.

 **End Confessional**

"Hello superstars, welcome back to the jungle! I need the team that got last place today, Roman and Asuka."

Roman and Asuka made their way down to the field.

"Tonight, you'll be going against the team that was voted into tonight's jungle, Dean and Nia."

Dean and Nia came down to the field.

"Tonight is everyone's favorite, Door Jam. Dean, Nia, you'll be on one side of the wall, Roman, Asuka, you'll be on the other side. You don't want any red on your side, you want green. Red bad. Green good. If you see a red door, flip it. You'll have 7 minutes. The team with the most green on their side of the wall at the end of the 7 minutes will be safe, and will live to see another challenge. The team with the most red on their side will be going back to the United States."

Dean, Asuka, Nia, and Roman got into their positions.

"Alright guys. 3...2...1..." The Miz blew the air horn and the 4 superstars rapidly began flipping doors.

 **Confessional**

Dean: Duuuuuuuude, Asuka and Roman are flipping wall, after wall, after wall, and I don't think we're working nearly as well as them.

Roman: Hate that it has to be Dean, but I don't care who's facing me in a jungle, they ain't walking out with a win.

Nia: I'm a physical force that could easily dominate ANY girl on this show, and they have me flipping doors!?

 **End Confessional**

The Miz blew the air horn and the 4 superstars stopped. They went back and stood in their original positions as The Miz and the crew counted the doors.

"Wow. There's 45 doors on that wall, the final score was 21 to 24. The winners, who will stay in the house for another challenge... Roman and Asuka."

Roman and Asuka returned to the bridge.

"Nia, Dean, sadly, this ends your time here in Canada."

The superstars clapped and a few waved goodbye as Dean and Nia walked into the distance, with crew members following them, carrying their suitcases.

 **Confessional**

Nia: Every girl in this house just got saved, big time.

Dean: It sucks... it really does. I had high hopes for a repeat this season. And... I just don't know what to fucking say. Episode 2? I'm beyond disappointed.

 **End Confessional**

"We started the season with 3 WWE Rivals winners, there's only been 2 eliminations, and only one winner remains. Like I said, this is not WWE Rivals. What you did before you got here does not matter. All that matters, is what you do next. Get some rest guys, see you at tomorrow's challenge."

The challenge bus came and picked up the superstars, taking them back to the house.

 **NEXT EPISODE: The superstars play Instant Relay. With Kevin and Sasha's truce now off, will KO be doomed to a jungle appearance, or does he have another trick up his sleeve?**

 **Poll 1: Who will be eliminated next episode?**

 **Poll 2: Which elimination was more shocking, Dean and Nia or Charlotte and Kofi?**


	4. 3 Coins

The superstars finally arrived at the house. Many of them went upstairs to sleep before tomorrow's challenge.

"Cena." Kevin said, motioning over to the backyard.

John looked confused, following him out of the backdoor.

"You need allies, so do I."

Cena simply nodded.

"So... alliance?"

"What exactly do you expect me to do in this alliance?"

"Vote with me and Seth." Kevin shrugged.

"Sounds simple enough." Cena said, sarcastically.

 **Confessional**

Cena: Peyton and I don't have any allies in the house, and being with Kevin is better than going it alone, I guess.

Kevin: It's 3 on 3, with Sasha's alliance vs my alliance, and Roman and Finn's teams kinda being just there. 3 things are very important now. 1, Rollins, Cena or I have to win every challenge from now on. 2, Rollins, Cena, and I can't get last place in any challenge from now on. And 3, eliminating Sasha and Cesaro as soon as possible. Cut off the head, and the body will stop moving too.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

The next morning, Dana, Alexa, and Peyton sat in the living room.

"I don't know what this challenge is, but we need to win it." Alexa said.

Peyton simply nodded, while Dana rolled her eyes.

"Just because Charlotte is gone doesn't make you the leader. Just saying."

Alexa laughed.

"I don't know about you, but Charlotte was never my boss in the first place."

"I'm kinda new to this whole alliance thing, but I'm pretty sure it involves us getting along."

"Peyton's right." Dana sighed.

"As long as you two don't come in between me and the final challenge, we'll always get along." Alexa said, with a smile, leaving.

"I wish they got eliminated instead of Charlotte and Kofi." Dana said, crossing her arms.

 **Confessional**

Dana: Charlotte filled an important role, as our female leader. And with her gone, Alexa thinks she's her.

Alexa: I'm a leader, not a follower. NO ONE leads me.

 **End Confessional**

Soon, Alexa and the rest of the superstars joined them in the living room. Emma stood in front of everyone, holding the cell phone.

"I just got a text from The Miz on our AT&T Cricket Wireless cell phone. It says, 'having one partner is getting a little old, so for this challenge, you'll have seven.'"

"What the fuck does that even mean?" Sasha asked.

"I think it means we'll each have seven partners, Sasha." Alexa said, as the superstars all laughed.

"Why does someone always have to answer my rhetorical questions like a smartass?"

"Was that one rhetorical?" Xavier asked, with a laugh.

Sasha sighed as the superstars laughed again.

 **Confessional**

Big E: I'm pretty good at math, and I really really, truly believe that 7 plus 1 is 8. There's 16 people in this house, which makes me think that this challenge is gonna be 8 on 8, with the house split in half. Good ole University of Iowa education.

Becky: We're not gonna have one partner in this game, we're gonna have 7? How does that even work?

 **End Confessional**

The superstars boarded the bus, which stopped at a field with twin obstacle courses.

 **Confessional**

Roman: We get to the challenge, and there's two of these Ninja Warrior looking obstacle courses set up, and they're exactly identical.

Xavier: Each one starts with a double rope climb, which leads into a puzzle of some sort, then that leads to a pool, after the pool is a warped wall, and after the warped wall is a 40 yard dash. Today is not gonna be easy.

 **End Confessional**

"Hello Superstars, welcome to your 3rd challenge on WWE Fresh Meat. You and your partner will not be alone for this challenge, you'll be paired with 3 OTHER teams, we'll get to that in a minute. This challenge is called Instant Relay. It's a relay race. You and your partner will both climb up the ropes to get to the top of the platform, where you will solve the geometric puzzle on the electronic touchscreen. Once you solve the puzzle, you'll move onto the 30 meter swimming pool and swim from one side to the other. When you're done with that, you'll run up the large skate ramp, and grab onto the rope hanging from the top, and use it to climb over it, then run the 40 yard dash on the other side, and when you finish, I'll blow the airhorn, and the next team will go. The paring with the FASTEST time, on the WINNING team will be safe from the jungle. The paring with the SLOWEST time on the LOSING team will go directly into the jungle. If you and your partner have the fastest time in the house, but your team loses, tough luck. If you and your partner have the slowest time in the house, but your team wins, congrats, you don't go to the jungle."

 **Confessional**

Cena: This challenge is unlike anything we've seen so far. Not only do we have to go fast in order to win, we have to rely on whatever other teams we're paired with to go fast as well.

 **End Confessional**

"Becky, Xavier, you guys won the last challenge, please choose the paring you do NOT want on your team."

Xavier and Becky stood next to The Miz and looked at the superstars for a while.

"Kevin and Dana." Becky said.

Dana rolled her eyes as she and Kevin stood on the other side of Miz.

 **Confessional**

Becky: Kevin and Dana are the least efficient team in the house. Dana is clumsy and not too bright, and Kevin seems to be off his game this season. Usually he moves pretty well for a big guy, but so far, he's just... moving like a big guy.

Kevin: In a challenge like this, Dana and I might just be the weakest link in the house, so it's imperative that we get Seth and Alexa on our team, and they win.

 **End Confessional**

"Becky, Xavier, you're the left team captains. Kevin, Dana, you're the right team captains. Left, select a pairing to join you."

"Roman and Asuka." Becky said.

Roman and Asuka walked over to their side.

"You're pick, Right Team."

"Seth and Alexa." Kevin said.

Miz pointed to Becky and Xavier and Seth and Alexa approached their new teammates.

"Sasha and Cesaro."

"Emma and Finn."

"Bayley and Big E."

"Welp, the last team left is Cena & Peyton." The Miz said, as Cena and Peyton joined the Right Team, slightly annoyed.

 **Confessional**

Cena: I'm the best guy in the house, and I'm getting picked last!?

Sasha: We have, the Right Team, which includes Kevin & Dana, Seth & Alexa, Emma & Finn, and Cena & Peyton. And we have the Left Team, which includes myself & Cesaro, Becky & Xavier, Bayley & Big E, and Roman & Asuka.

 **End Confessional**

Roman & Asuka stood at the beginning of the left course, while Emma & Finn stood at the beginning of the right course.

"Alright guys, 3...2...1..." The Miz blew the air horn, as the four superstars all began climbing their ropes.

Roman and Finn simultaneously reached the top, with Asuka and Emma shortly following after.

Each team was pretty much stopped in their tracks by the puzzle.

 **Confessional**

Seth: Here we go once again, communication barrier between Roman & Asuka. Great pick, bro!

Roman: Asuka is a great athlete, arguably one of the best competitors in the house... but I can't talk to her, and she can't talk to me, and I didn't quite think that through before I picked her as a partner.

Bayley: Roman and Asuka might cost our entire team this game right off the bat if they can't get past this.

 **End Confessional**

Finn and Emma finished the puzzle and jumped into the pool, as Asuka attempted the puzzle by herself, unable to work on it with Roman. As Finn and Emma made it to the other side of the pool, Asuka finished the puzzle, and she and Roman moved on.

Finn got over the warped wall easily, as Roman and Asuka swam through the pool. Emma struggled getting to the rope. Roman and Asuka made it to the warped wall as Emma finally made it over. Roman and Asuka easily made it over as Finn and Emma began the 40 yard dash.

The Miz blew the air horn and Finn and Emma finished, and Cena and Peyton began climbing the ropes. About 30 seconds later, he blew the airhorn again, and Becky and Xavier started the challenge. They made it up and both teams began working on the puzzle.

Much to everyone's surprise, Cena & Peyton finished the puzzle at the exact same time as Becky and Xavier.

"Guys, come on!" Sasha exclaimed.

 **Confessional**

Sasha: The one advantage Becky and Xavier have over everyone in the house is brain power, and they didn't get a lead after the puzzle. This isn't good.

 **End Confessional**

Cena got out of the water first and immediately made it up the warped wall, as Becky, Peyton, and Xavier got out of the pool. Cena stood at the top waiting, as Peyton and Xavier both unsuccessfully attempted. Xavier was successful on his 2nd attempt as Peyton failed again.

"Come on, Peyton!" Cena shouted, feeling their lead slipping away.

Becky began to run up the warped wall, before falling and grabbing her ankle.

 **Confessional**

Seth: So I'm sitting here like, 'dammit, Cena and Peyton lost the lead, now Alexa and I have to work extra hard to give out team the win'. And then, Becky goes down.

Becky: Please. Not now. Out of all the times for this to happen, not now. In a timed event, where the team with the slowest time on the losing team goes to the jungle, and I have to RUN up a skateboard ramp, and then run a 40 yard dash, I CANNOT have an ankle injury. This can't be happening right now.

 **End Confessional**

Becky got up, and found herself unable to put any weight on her left ankle, as Peyton finally made it up the warped wall.

"Do you need me to come down?" Xavier asked.

"And do what?" Becky asked, still trying to put weight on her ankle.

"Carry you?"

"I'm good."

Becky began running up the ramp again before falling again.

"Fuck!" She said, in pain, as Miz blew the airhorn and Kevin and Dana began climbing the ropes.

"Bruuuuuuuuh." Big E sighed, putting his hands on his head.

"Xavier, do something!" Sasha exclaimed, as Kevin and Dana began working on the puzzle.

Xavier jumped down.

"Get on my back." he said.

Becky looked at him like he was insane.

"That's not gonna work."

"Just trust me."

Becky sighed, and got onto his back.

Xavier began running up the wall, before slipping.

Miz, Seth, Alexa, Cena, and Peyton laughed as Xavier fell down, with Becky on top of him.

"See?" Becky asked, as Kevin and Dana finished the puzzle and jumped into the water.

"Put her on your shoulders, then let her grab the rope and climb up!" Cesaro exclaimed.

Becky and Xavier looked at each other for a bit, as Kevin and Dana made it out of the water.

"It's worth a shot." Becky shrugged.

Becky sat on the back of Xavier's neck and he slowly stood upright, as Kevin made it up the warped wall.

Xavier ran up the wall and Becky managed to grab the rope, climbing over the wall, as Dana failed to make it over. Xavier went over the wall too, as Becky hobbled through the 40 yard dash, with Xavier jogging alongside her.

"Come on Dana." Kevin said, slowly running out of patience.

Miz blew the air horn, and Bayley and Big E began climbing their ropes.

 **Confessional**

Bayley: Saying we have to make up for lost time would be an understatement.

Big E: This challenge is over. We lost, and Becky and Xavier are going to the jungle.

 **End Confessional**

Big E and Bayley began working on the puzzle as Dana still struggled to get up the wall.

"Dana, PLEASE get up this fucking wall." Kevin said, starting to worry about Bayley and Big E catching up.

As Bayley and Big E finished the puzzle and jumped into the water, Dana finally made it up the warped wall, as Kevin took off for the 40 yard dash.

The Miz blew the air horn and Bayley and Big E made it out of the pool. Seth and Alexa began climbing their ropes.

Sasha sighed, as Big E and Bayley both made it up the warped wall.

Miz blew the air horn as Seth and Alexa finished their puzzle. Sasha and Cesaro began the challenge, climbing up the ropes, while Alexa and Seth finished up the swimming portion.

By the time Sasha and Cesaro finished their puzzle, Seth and Alexa had finished the entire course. The Miz blew the air horn.

Cesaro and Sasha easily made it through the pool, the warped wall, and the 40 yard dash, and The Miz blew the air horn for the final time.

 **Confessional**

Sasha: Becky somehow fucked up her ankle, and cost us the challenge. At least on the bright side, I don't have to go to the jungle.

 **End Confessional**

The superstars all stood in front of The Miz, Becky sat on the ground.

"The results of this challenge are pretty clear. Left Team, you lost. The team with the slowest time on the Left Team, was unfortunately, Becky and Xavier."

 **Confessional**

Xavier: I don't know the severity of Becky's injury, but it can't be good for our future in this game, or even for the jungle coming up in 2 days.

Becky: I rolled my ankle, I'll be fine in a few days. I just have to rest it as much as I can, and survive this jungle.

 **End Confessional**

"The team with the fastest time in the house overall, as Sasha and Cesaro, but you guys were on the losing team."

Sasha sighed as Cesaro sadly nodded.

"The team that is safe from the next jungle is... Seth and Alexa!"

Alexa and Seth high-fived.

 **Confessional**

Alexa: Seth and I are the most well-rounded team in the entire house, and I am 100% confident that we could beat ANY of these teams in a final challenge.

Seth: As long as Alexa and I can keep winning challenges, we don't need to worry about who goes in, who gets eliminated, any of that. Because no one in the house can beat us.

Kevin: Roman and Asuka's special strength is their explosiveness and reaction time, Cesaro and Sasha have their athleticism, Bayley and Big E have their brute strength, Becky and Xavier have their intellect. Seth and Alexa don't have anything like that. Their special strength is simply not having a weakness.

 **End Confessional**

"The challenge bus is here to take you back to the house, tomorrow, you'll vote to determine which team will face Becky and Xavier in the jungle. You can vote for anyone except Alexa Bliss and Seth Rollins."

The superstars boarded the challenge bus.

* * *

"Who do you want to go against?" Sasha asked, walking into Bayley, Becky, Xavier, and Big E's bedroom.

"I guess Kevin and Dana." Becky shrugged, laying with her ankle elevated by a stack of pillows, with a bag of ice on top.

"We'll throw their names out early then, Cena, Roman, and Emma'll probably go along with it."

"How's the ankle?" Cesaro asked, entering the room.

"I'll be ready to go on Jungle Day." Becky said, staring at it.

* * *

"I have an idea for the vote." Alexa said.

Kevin chuckled.

"Rookies don't come up with ideas. I say we vote in Bayley and Big E, they have the biggest chance of losing out of all the eligible teams."

Seth nodded

"I like that pick."

"Well, I don't." Alexa said.

Dana rolled her eyes, as Seth looked confused.

Kevin sighed.

"What's your idea, Alexa?"

"I say we vote Sasha and Cesaro in. Either way, Becky and Xavier are probably going to lose, but what if something goes horribly wrong during the jungle, and they win?"

"You think Becky and Xavier are gonna beat Sasha and Cesaro?" Dana asked.

"No. But anything can happen. And it's a win-win. Becky's team loses? Sasha's alliance loses a member. Sasha's team loses? We take over the whole damn game!"

Kevin sat in silence.

"She's got a point, there's nothing to lose by throwing Sasha and Cesaro in." Seth said, shrugging.

"I like Kevin's idea better." Dana said.

Alexa smirked.

"I like her's." Kevin shrugged.

"So Sasha and Cesaro?" Seth asked.

"Sounds like a plan. Nice idea, rookie."

* * *

The next day, The Miz met with the superstars in the living room.

"Alright superstars, it's time to decide who will face Becky & Xavier in tomorrow night's jungle. Each team gets one vote, you can vote for anyone except yesterday's challenge winners, Alexa and Seth. I'll be back in 20 minutes, have fun."

"I'm telling you, just stand outside the door, this'll be quick." Kevin said, and The Miz left.

"Kevin and Dana." Sasha said immediately.

"Sasha and Cesaro." Alexa said.

Sasha's eyes got huge.

"We're going Kevin and Dana as well." Becky said, with a bag of ice now tied to her ankle, which was resting on the table.

Cena raised a finger.

"Sasha and Cesaro."

"What!?" Sasha exclaimed.

"Sasha and Cesaro." Kevin said.

"Sasha and Cesaro." Roman shrugged, as Sasha crossed her arms.

"Kevin and Dana." Bayley said.

"Sasha and Cesaro." Emma said.

Kevin got up and opened the door.

"Told you!" He called out.

Miz returned.

"Have we reached a consensus?"

"Sasha and Cesaro." Alexa said.

"Wow. Tomorrow night, Xavier Woods and Becky Lynch will face Cesaro and Sasha Banks in the jungle. Good luck, see ya tomorrow night."

 **Confessional**

Sasha: What the hell just happened? Why are we in the jungle, against Becky and Xavier, when we have the majority in the house?

Xavier: Maybe Kevin's alliance is a little bigger than we thought.

Becky: I didn't even want to face Sasha and Cesaro in a final challenge, while I'm healthy. I DEFINITELY don't wanna face them in jungle, when I'm playing through injury.

Cesaro: This is a lose-lose situation. Our strength in numbers is important, and no matter what happens tomorrow night, the future doesn't look good for the winning team.

 **End Confessional**

Everyone left the living room except Sasha, Becky, and Bayley.

"This freaking sucks." Bayley said, sadly.

Becky said nothing, still staring at her ankle.

"May the best team win." Sasha said, extending her hand with a smile.

"I don't want the best team to win, I want MY team to win." Becky said, emotionlessly, staring at her ankle, as Sasha chuckled.

Sasha awkwardly put her hand down, realizing Becky wasn't going to shake it.

"I'm rooting for both of you... I know that doesn't make sense but I just... I really don't wanna see either of you go and-"

"Bayley, it's fine." Sasha said, putting her hands on her shoulders. Becky didn't break her gaze at her own ankle.

"This really really sucks." Bayley frowned.

"Good luck." Sasha smiled.

Becky said nothing, still staring.

Sasha left.

"Becky, are you okay?"

Becky shook her head no, and Bayley hugged her.

* * *

The next night was very cold. The superstars all boarded the bus. Xavier, Sasha, and Cesaro had sweaters on under their challenge shirts, and Becky had a hoodie under hers. Sasha had a ski mask on.

"You look like you're gonna rob Miz when we get there." Kevin said. The superstars laughed.

"It's cold!" She exclaimed.

The challenge buses took the competitors to the jungle where they saw a huge mud pit, with Miz standing in front of it.

 **Confessional**

Xavier: We literally just see a mud pit. Is this mud wrestling, is this a race, what... what is this?

Cesaro: Hopefully this challenge involves a lot of mobility, because if not, our injury advantage over Becky and Xavier disappears.

Sasha: I really can't tell what this is. At this point, I'm just waiting for Miz to explain, so we can come up with a strategy.

Becky: I don't know what this jungle is. I can't really tell. But I'm going to give it 100%, even though I'm not at 100%.

 **End Confessional**

"Ladies, gentlemen, welcome to the jungle. Becky, Xavier, come on down."

Xavier and Becky came down from the bridge, onto the field.

"How's the ankle?"

"My ankle is fine, thanks for asking." Xavier said, as the superstars laughed.

"Cesaro, Sasha, please come down."

Sasha and Cesaro joined Becky and Xavier on the field.

"Sasha, very fashionable mask."

"She's trying to make a good lucha thing!" Kevin exclaimed from the bridge, as the superstars howled in laughter.

"Tonight, you'll be playing Goldrush. I'll make this simple. There are 5 coins gold coins in this mud pit, and hundreds of yellow coins. I'll stand here, while you all go into the pit, and the first team to give me 3 gold coins will win this challenge. Sounds simple enough, right?"

The 4 superstars stood outside of the mud pit.

"3...2...1.."

Miz blew the airhorn, and they all dived in.

Sasha immediately got out and came running to Miz with a coin.

"This is yellow." Miz said.

Sasha ran back into the pit, as Xavier came running with a coin.

"This one is yellow as well."

 **Confessional**

Becky: There's hundreds of yellow coins in here, and it's kinda difficult to tell the difference between a yellow one and a gold one.

 **End Confessional**

Becky came hobbling out of the mud pit. She eventually made it to Miz and handed him a coin.

"It's yellow."

"GOD DAMMIT!" Becky said, limping back as fast as she could.

Cesaro came out of the mud pit, handing his coin to Miz.

"Yellow."

Cesaro rolled his eyes, running back.

 **Confessional**

Sasha: I can't find ONE of these damn coins, how am I supposed to find 3?

 **End Confessional**

Cesaro came back out of the mud pit, handing Miz another coin.

"It's gold! Sasha and Cesaro are up 1-0."

Becky hobbled over to Miz, handing him a coin.

"1-1!"

Sasha made a mental note of how slow Becky was coming back to the pit.

Xavier ran out of the pit, handing Miz another coin.

"Becky and Xavier lead 2-1, one more coin and they win."

Sasha desperately searched through the mud, finding nothing but yellow coins, as Cesaro came running out of the pit, handing Miz a coin.

"Yellow."

"WHAT!?" Cesaro yelled, as Miz wiped mud off of it.

"CESARO, COME ON!" Sasha shouted, as Cesaro came back to the pit.

The 4 superstars kept looking for coins.

Suddenly, Cesaro left the pit again, handing Miz yet another coin.

"2-2. next coin wins it!"

After Cesaro returned to the pit, Becky slowly hobbled out of it.

"NO!" Sasha yelled.

 **Confessional**

Becky: So I grab the final gold coin, and I'm thinking, "Yes! We did it. I made it through the jungle", so I'm limping over to Miz, as slow as a tortoise. Then all of a sudden, the coin's not in my hand.

 **End Confessional**

Sasha ran over, snatching the coin from Becky.

"WOAH! HEY!" Xavier shouted from the mud pit, as Sasha ran with the coin and Becky limped, trying to chase her.

Sasha handed the coin to Miz, who blew the air horn, as the rest of the superstars looked in confusion.

"That's a DQ, right!?" Becky asked.

"He said get the coin and bring it to him, that's what I did." Sasha said.

"Sasha, come on." Xavier said, as he and Cesaro left the mud pit.

"It's not my fault she's hurt, I didn't twist her ankle." Sasha shrugged.

 **Confessional**

Big E: First Sasha tripped Charlotte in the jungle, and everyone was like "...meh, karma." But THIS? This feels a little different.

Alexa: The rules said, the first one to bring the coin to Miz gets the point. If you ask me, Sasha and Cesaro won fair and square. Tough luck.

Finn: That's not even fair, Becky clearly thought the challenge was won, and didn't expect Sasha to run after her and take the coin.

 **End Confessional**

"I wasn't even in the mud pit, come on, Sasha." Becky said.

"He said 'the first team to give me 3 coins' wins, we gave him 3 coins." Sasha said, looking to Cesaro for agreement.

Cesaro just shrugged.

The 4 superstars stood in their original positions, while the rest of the superstars debated on the decision.

"They should just put the coin back and restart." Seth said.

"Nah, fuck that, Sasha won." Roman laughed.

"She cheated." Dana said.

"She exploited a weakness, it was unfair, but it's not cheating." Kevin shrugged.

Bayley stood silently, frowning.

"I'd have done the same thing." Alexa said.

"Both of you teams fought hard. I said that the first team to provide me with 3 coins would win. You can question the ethics, but you can't question the results. Sasha, Cesaro, you live to play another day, congratulations."

Cesaro and Sasha returned to the bridge. Sasha hugged Bayley, who awkwardly hugged back.

"Xavier, Becky, this ends your time here in Canada."

The superstars clapped and a few waved goodbye as Becky and Xavier walked into the distance, with crew members following them, carrying their suitcases.

 **Confessional**

Xavier: I'm not happy with this jungle result at all. But Sasha did what she had to do to win, and it wasn't our night.

Becky: I definitely expected Sasha to get disqualified for what she did, but she didn't. I don't take it personally, it's just a game after all. But I didn't see that coming. Getting eliminated early on is definitely disappointing after last season, but it's just more motivation to come back next time better than ever.

 **End Confessional**

"This game has little room for error. Remember that. Get some rest guys. See you tomorrow."

The challenge bus came and picked up the superstars, taking them back to the house.

 **NEXT EPISODE: The superstars play Jailbreak. Bayley questions Sasha's trustworthiness, and a shocking last place finish leads to a dream match-up in the jungle.**

 **Poll 1: Should Sasha have been DQ'd?**

 **Poll 2: Which 3 teams will make the final challenge?**


	5. The Guy On The Ground

_**Apologies for the long hiatus, with the new laptop it shouldn't happen again.**_

 **Confessional**

Sasha: Becky and Xavier got last place in the challenge, and Cesaro and I got voted into the jungle against them, which unfortunately means, they had to go home, so now, we no longer have control of the house.

Bayley: I'm not saying Sasha cheated necessarily, or even bent any rules. But if she's so comfortable with taking advantage of Becky's injury and sending her home to save herself, I wonder how comfortable she is with doing the same to me.

 **End Confessional**

Bayley and Big E sat in their bedroom. They were the only ones in the room because the rest of their roommates had been eliminated. Just then, Sasha walked in.

"Guys, we NEED to get Kevin's allies in the jungle." Sasha said, tying her hair into a ponytail.

"Yeah..." Bayley replied, awkwardly.

"What's wrong?"

"...would you do what you did to Becky to me?"

"We'll never be in the jungle against each other."

"But if we were..."

"Do you not trust me?" Sasha asked.

"It's not that, it's just... on Rivals, I watched Charlotte screw over everyone around her, but I never thought it would happen to me, until it did."

"I'm NOT Charlotte."

"I'm not saying that either! I just... never mind. Forget I said anything."

"There's enough spots in the final for both of us Bayley, I'm not gonna turn on you." Sasha reassured her, before leaving.

 **Confessional**

Big E: I would say I trust Sasha as far as I can throw her, but I can probably throw her pretty far. Either way, I'm watching you, Banks.

Sasha: As of right now, Big E and Bayley being in this house benefits me a lot, and as long as that stays the same, I have no reason to take them out.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

The superstars met in the living room. Alexa stood in front of stood in front of everyone, holding the cell phone.

"I just got a text from The Miz on our AT&T Cricket Wireless cell phone. It says, 'Superstars, the only way to win today, is to have a breakout performance'."

"Something with a cage." Kevin predicted.

 **Confessional**

Big E: Not sure what Miz's clue means, but we haven't gotten a win yet, and we need a breakout performance here today.

Peyton: As long as a team in our alliance wins, we should be fine, but Cena and I are here for the long haul, and we need to prove it with a win here today.

Kevin: Last season, I won 4 challenges, this season, so far, I've won 0. That is considerably less than 4.

Emma: I don't trust anyone in this game. As far as I'm concerned, if I don't win, I'm going to the jungle.

 **End Confessional**

The bus brought the superstars to a field, where they saw a jail cell, with 6 bowls inside. 40 yards away from the cell, there was a white line spray painted in the grass.

 **Confessional**

Kevin: Jail cell, breakout. Ha. Miz, you're fucking hilarious.

 **End Confessional**

"Hello superstars, welcome to your 4th challenge on WWE Fresh Meat. Today, you'll be playing Jailbreak. You and your partner will have to escape from that jail cell, by finding three keys that are located inside six bowls of 'prison slop.' The blue key will unlock the male team member's handcuffs, the red key will unlock the female team member's handcuffs, and the silver key will open the jail cell. You'll each be suited up in 'jailbird' jumpsuits, your hands will be handcuffed behind your backs, and your ankles will be in shackles."

"Wait, so we have to..." Alexa began, before covering her mouth in disgust.

"That's right. Each player has to search through each bowl of slop, using only their faces and mouths."

The superstars all groaned in protest.

"Once a team has found the three keys that are needed to unlock each other's handcuffs and the jail cell, both players will sprint down a 40-yard dash, with their legs still in shackles, to the finish line. The team that does this in the fastest time will be immune from tomorrow's jungle vote, and the team with the slowest time will automatically be SENT to the jungle. Alexa, Seth, you guys won the last challenge, meaning you'll choose the order for this one."

Alexa and Seth stepped to the side with the clipboard, while the other teams put on their jumpsuits. When they were finished, they handed Miz the clipboard and put their own jumpsuits on.

"First up, Sasha and Cesaro!"

 **Confessional**

Sasha: I have to shove my entire face into "jail slop"?

Cesaro: Going first in this challenge is a huge disadvantage, because no one is really sure what to do, or how this challenge will go until they see it.

 **End Confessional**

Sasha and Cesaro stood in the cell, handcuffed and shackled.

"Cesaro, Sasha, your sentence starts now!" Miz said, blowing the airhorn.

Cesaro and Sasha each immediately stuck their faces in bowls as the rest of superstars watched in disgust.

Sasha, her face covered in "slop", spit out a silver key, and stuck her face into another bowl.

Cesaro switched to another bowl as well, as Sasha grabbed the blue key with her lips.

Cesaro found the red key and bent down, trying to open Sasha's handcuffs with his mouth.

Once he got them open, she grabbed the blue key and unlocked his, before grabbing the silver key and unlocking the cell. Cesaro and Sasha took off running, and immediately fell, as the superstars laughed. They got up and started hobbling towards the finish line until Miz blew the airhorn.

 **Confessional**

Cesaro: That challenge was difficult, but I think we finished with a good time.

Sasha: Kids... don't go to prison.

 **End Confessional**

"That stuff is disgusting." Sasha shuddered, rejoining the superstars, as the crew replaced the 6 bowls with 6 new ones.

"Next up, Roman and Asuka."

 **Confessional**

Roman: No communication necessary? No problem. Let's win this. For some reason, Sasha and Cesaro weren't smart enough to unlock their handcuffs as soon as they found the key, so we'll blow their time out of the water.

 **End Confessional**

"Roman, Asuka, your sentence starts now!"

When Miz blew the air horn, Roman and Asuka immediately each stuck their face in a bowl

Roman quickly found the red key and used his mouth to unlock Asuka's handcuffs.

Asuka put her hand into a bowl and Miz immediately blew the airhorn.

"Disqualification!"

"WHAT!?" Roman yelled, as Kevin laughed.

"You must search through each bowl of slop using only your mouths."

"But we found the key!"

"You have to find all 3 keys before you're allowed to start using them, dumbass!" Kevin yelled.

 **Confessional**

Roman: So, because of a bullshit rule that makes ZERO sense, Asuka and I are going back to the jungle.

 **End Confessional**

"Up next, Bayley and Big E."

 **Confessional**

Bayley: I'm not necessarily looking forward to this challenge, but I'm not backing down. Let's do this!

Big E: If the only way to avoid the jungle is to serve my debt to society, so be it. Let's get this challenge done.

 **End Confessional**

"Big E, Bayley, your sentence starts now!"

Big E and Bayley immediately stuck their faces into bowls, Bayley's bowl didn't have a key.

Bayley switched to another bowl, finding that it also didn't have a key, as Big E found the silver key and switched to his second bowl.

Big E found the red key as Bayley switched to her third bowl, which also didn't have a key.

 **Confessional**

Bayley: I got prison slop in my mouth and up my nose three times, and I didn't even find a key. Not liking this challenge so far.

 **End Confessional**

When Big E found the blue key, he unlocked Bayley's handcuffs, she unlocked his, and they unlocked the cell door, hopping for the finish line. When they finally reached it, Miz blew the air horn.

"I didn't even find a key!" Bayley exclaimed, wiping her face with the towel.

"Next, we have Finn and Emma."

 **Confessional**

Emma: This challenge looks gross as fuck.

Finn: If you leave a demon in a cage, you're gonna come back to an empty cage.

 **End Confessional**

"Emma, Finn, your sentence starts now!"

Finn and Emma both stuck their faces into the slop, and quickly each found a key (Finn, red, Emma, silver).

They each stuck their faces into different bowls. Emma found nothing, while Finn found the 3rd and final key.

They quickly escaped their handcuffs, open the cage, and hopped to the finish line, as Miz blew the air horn.

 **Confessional**

Emma: For lack of a better term, we made that challenge our bitch,

Kevin: Emma and Finn had the best time so far, and it's not even remotely close.

 **End Confessional**

Finn and Emma rejoined the superstars, as the crew once again replaced the 6 bowls with 6 new ones.

"Next up, John Cena, and Peyton Royce."

 **Confessional**

Peyton: A win here would prove a lot to the house. We're one of the best teams here , and it's time to start proving it.

Cena: I'm nowhere near ready to go home yet. We need to stay out of the jungle, and the #1 surefire way to do that, is to win the challenge.

 **End Confessional**

"John, Peyton, your sentence starts now!"

Cena immediately stuck his face into a bowl, while Peyton hesitated.

"Come on, Peyton, let's go!" Miz called out.

Peyton winced, closed her eyes, and stuck her face into a bowl. She immediately spit out a red key, as Cena stuck his face into a second bowl.

"I can't do this anymore." Peyton said, desperately trying to shake the slop off of her face.

Cena found the silver key and stuck his face into another bowl, finding nothing.

"You look in this one, I'll do the last one." Cena said.

"I'll pass."

Cena rolled his eyes and stuck his face into another bowl. He found nothing, meaning the blue key was in the final bowl.

Once he found it, they undid each other's handcuffs, opened the cage, and hopped to the finish line, as The Miz blew the airhorn.

"Next up, Kevin and Dana."

 **Confessional**

Kevin: All we have to do, is stick out faces into bowls, then hop around without falling. This is most likely the easiest challenge we'll face all season. Please. PLEASE tell me Dana Brooke won't find a way to fuck this up.

Dana: Kevin and I haven't had the best of luck, but this is a nice easy challenge that can help us get back on track.

 **End Confessional**

"Kevin, Dana, your sentence starts now!"

Kevin immediately found the silver key and spit it out, as Dana found nothing in her first bowl.

They both stuck their face into second bowls. Kevin found a blue key, Dana again found nothing.

Kevin stuck his face into another bowl, and found the red key.

They struggled to unlock each other's handcuffs. Once they did, they unlocked the cage, they began hopping to the finish line.

Dana fell down, while Kevin didn't even look back. Dana got back up and began hopping again, but fell again as Kevin crossed the finish line.

The superstars laughed as Dana fell a third time, before she got up and crossed the finish line.

Miz blew the airhorn.

 **Confessional**

Kevin: She found a way to fuck it up. Way to go, Dana.

 **End Confessional**

"Next up, Seth and Alexa."

 **Confessional**

Alexa: We've won 2 out of 3 challenges so far, and we definitely wanna keep our momentum going here.

Seth: This challenge is a bit of a curveball. It's not hard at all, but I can't necessarily guarantee a win here.

 **End Confessional**

"Seth, Alexa, your sentence starts now!"

Seth and Alexa both stuck their faces into bowls, and after a while, realized neither of them had a key.

They both switched to new bowls. Alexa found a blue key, Seth found nothing.

They stuck their faces into the 5th and 6th bowls, finding the final two keys.

Alexa and Seth quickly got each other out of their handcuffs, opened the cage, and hopped the 40 yards to the finish line.

The Miz blew the airhorn.

 **Confessional**

Peyton: I have no idea who won this challenge. After having to stick our faces in that shit, I think we ALL lost.

 **End Confessional**

The superstars gathered in front of The Miz.

"Before we read off your times, our 7th place team, that got disqualified, and will be going to the jungle, the team of Asuka and Roman Reigns."

 **Confessional**

Roman: I don't know which one of these teams we'll be facing in the jungle, but whoever it is, they better pray to whoever they think is up there, cause the Roman-Asuka ass kicking tour is headed to a jungle near them.

 **End Confessional**

"Our team with the worst time today, in 6th place, with a time of 2 minutes and 55 seconds, Kevin Owens and Dana Brooke."

Kevin sarcastically clapped, as Dana hung her head.

"In 5th place, with a time of 2 minutes and 10 seconds, John Cena and Peyton Royce."

"Maybe if we BOTH looked through the slop..." Cena said.

Peyton said nothing, still looking at Miz.

"In 4th place, with a time of 2 minutes flat, Bayley and Big E."

Bayley looked a bit surprised at how well they did.

"In 3rd place, finishing in 1 minute and 57 seconds, Sasha Banks and Cesaro."

Sasha looked visibly annoyed while Cesaro shrugged.

"In 2nd place, with a time of 1 minute and 45 seconds, Seth Rollins and Alexa Bliss."

Seth and Alexa rolled their eyes, as Emma's smile grew wide, and Finn remained stone faced.

"Meaning today's challenge winners, who are safe from elimination, Finn Balor and Emma!"

 **Confessional**

Emma: It feels great to actually win a challenge. It's yet another sign that this season is a lot different than last season for me. The days of Emma being forgotten are OVER!

Finn: This is our first win of the season, albeit in an easy challenge, but history doesn't remember the specifics. They remember who won, and who lost. We won, and 12 other superstars lost today.

 **End Confessional**

"The challenge bus is here to take you back to the house. Tomorrow, you'll vote to determine which team will face Roman and Asuka in the jungle. You can vote for anyone except Emma and Finn Balor."

The superstars boarded the challenge bus.

* * *

 **Confessional**

Sasha: I called a meeting between myself and Cesaro, Bayley and Big E, Finn and Emma, and Roman and Asuka, because, quite simply put, we need to find a way to make sure Kevin NEVER has enough power to influence any voting in this house ever again.

Roman: Sasha tells me she wants to discuss possible teams that we might face in the jungle. Sounds like she's up to something to me.

 **End Confessional**

Roman, Sasha, Cesaro, Bayley, Asuka, Big E, Emma, and Finn all sat in the blue room, with the door locked.

"So what's this about, exactly?" Roman asked.

"Well, I wanted to see where you guys' heads were at before this vote, that way, instead of everyone just throwing a vote out tomorrow, we can reach a group decision today, and out vote Kevin, Seth and Cena." Sasha shrugged.

"Alright, well. I feel like Seth and Alexa are a very strong team, but they can't beat us head to head."

"I was thinking the same thing." Emma nodded.

"I don't know about that." Sasha said, awkwardly.

Roman raised his eyebrows.

"So what are you thinking then, boss lady?"

"I think Cena and Peyton pose a huge threat to everyone in a final challenge, and they should be taken out before Seth and Alexa."

"Cena and Peyton?" Roman laughed.

"Cena never gives up, and he's hard to beat at anything, and Peyton is just as good, if not better than Alexa." Bayley noted.

"Seth and Alexa win like every challenge." Cesaro said.

Sasha stood up.

"You guys aren't thinking long term. Final challenges require, grit, determination, stamina, and mental toughness. Alexa has literally none of that."

"And Peyton Royce does?" Roman asked, with another laugh.

"Look, I'm not saying she's Charlotte, I'm just saying she's better than Alexa. I'd rather face Seth and Alexa in a final than face Cena and Peyton."

"Then you're stupid." Emma replied, flatly.

"I'm the only person in this entire room that's actually been in a final challenge, I know what I'm talking about here, Alexa wouldn't last an hour in one." Sasha said.

Roman laughed again.

"And Peyton Royce would?"

"It's not just about Alexa and Peyton! Cena would do better than Seth in a final."

"What drugs are you on and where can I buy them?" Big E asked.

"Look, I know he got eliminated early on WWE Rivals because of the whole Orton throwing the challenge thing, but he's JOHN CENA!"

"Seth is Seth Rollins though." Emma shrugged.

"But Cena would have just a little bit more determination and will to win than Seth will, along with a clear strength advantage, and Peyton would do WAY better than Alexa."

"I'm agreeing with Sasha, guys, Cena and Orton being eliminated blew the game wide open last season, and it'd be best to get him eliminated as soon as possible." Bayley said.

"Of course you're agreeing with Sasha, she thinks for you and you blindly follow everything she says." Roman said.

"I can think for myself." Bayley replied, uncharacteristically angrily.

"Stop trying to make this about me and Bayley, Roman."

"I'm not trying to make this about anything. Actually, if anything, I think you just don't respect Alexa as a competitor and don't wanna admit her team is one of the best in the house."

Sasha smiled.

"Really? That's funny, because I think you're just scared to go against Cena in a jungle again, because you barely beat him last time."

"Look, I understand you're trying to sway the vote, but come on. I'm scared of Cena? That's the best you got?"

"You have Asuka, he has Peyton Royce. The only way they could beat you is if YOU drop the ball. And that scares you, so you don't wanna face them." Sasha said.

Roman stared into space.

"I can feel my brain cells dying after listening to what you just said."

"If you think Peyton and Cena suck so bad, and Seth and Alexa are so good, wouldn't you rather go against Peyton and Cena anyway?" Bayley asked.

"I'm not tryna waste my time with a 40 year old man and a mediocre female player when I could be taking out the most successful team in the game right now. Seth and Alexa need to get outta here, let's stop beating around the bush and run it." Roman said crossing his arms.

"And I don't think Alexa can make it through a final challenge, therefore I would rather keep her here, and get rid of the BEST GUY IN THE COMPANY." Sasha said, making eye contact with Roman at the end of her sentence.

"Look Sasha, I know you're young, you probably grew up watching Cena, thinking he's some super hero or something. The truth is, he's just a guy. An old guy. And I'm THE guy."

"You sound like a scared guy to me."

Finn, Big E, and Bayley laughed a bit, as Roman rolled his eyes.

"We never know when our next chance to get Seth and Alexa out of here is."

"You're ducking Cena the same way Kevin was ducking you on Rivals."

"I'm gonna vote with you, and vote Cena and Peyton into the jungle, specifically to shut you up. And when I win, I want an apology, for wasting my time, and wasting an elimination that could've been important in this game, all because you still believe that old wannabe Hogan can beat me." Roman said.

"Glad we could reach an agreement." Sasha smiled.

 **Confessional**

Sasha: This is a win-win situation here. If Roman and Asuka win, Kevin loses more power. If Roman and Asuka lose, we become the best team in the house.

Roman: I've beaten Cena before, Peyton doesn't stand a chance against Asuka, this jungle is a complete waste of my time. But... let's do this.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

The next day, The Miz met with the superstars in the living room.

 **Confessional**

Seth: I have a creeping suspicion that Alexa and I can get voted in. We've won more challenges than everyone here, and it could be about time the rest of the house takes notice and tries to get us outta here.

Alexa: A head to head match up with Roman and Asuka is NOT favorable for us. We definitely need to avoid that.

 **End Confessional**

"Alright superstars, it's time to decide who will face Roman & Asuka in tomorrow night's jungle. Each team gets one vote, you can vote for anyone except yesterday's challenge winners, Emma and Finn. I'll be back in 20 minutes, have fun."

"Our vote is for Cesaro and Sasha." Alexa said, immediately.

Sasha laughed a bit.

"Sasha and Cesaro." Kevin added.

"Our votes for Sasha and Cesaro as well." Cena said.

"Cena and Royce." Big E said.

"We second that." Sasha nodded.

Seth and Alexa looked confused, but relieved. John remained poker faced, while Peyton was visibly freaking out.

"Third." Emma added.

Roman sighed.

"Fourth."

"I'll go get The Miz." Cesaro said, leaving the room.

"This is gonna be interesting." Cena smirked, rubbing his hands together.

"I wouldn't count on it." Roman said.

Bayley and Miz returned.

"We've reached a consensus?"

"John and Peyton." Emma said.

"Interesting. Tomorrow night, Roman Reigns and Asuka will face John Cena and Peyton Royce in the jungle. Good luck, see ya tomorrow night."

 **Confessional**

Peyton: I don't like this match up for us, at all. Asuka dominates everything, and I'm not sure if Cena can even that out against Roman.

Roman: Old guy, meet THE guy.

Cena: This is a blessing in disguise. Roman and Asuka are arguably the most dangerous team in the house, and we have a chance to take them out, and prove our own worth.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

That night, Bayley and Big E sat alone in the blue room.

"...E, I got a question."

"Go ahead."

"Do you think Sasha makes all my decisions for me?" Bayley asked.

"Uh..." Big E awkwardly began.

"It's just.. I was thinking about what Roman said earlier, and I know I always ask for her opinion and agree with her on everything but that's because I want to. I can do whatever I want, I'm not just Sasha's little puppet... am I?"

"I wouldn't call you a puppet, but I do think Sasha's clearly the leader of the alliance."

"Which is fine. Every group needs a leader. right? Not everyone can be a leader."

"Right."

"Yeah... who cares what people think? Sasha's smart, she's my friend, and she has my back, and I trust her."

 **Confessional**

Big E: I'm not saying I think Sasha would turn on us. But I'm not gonna be caught off guard and unprepared if it does happen. Only one team can win that $25,000,000, and it's gonna be us.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

"Who y'all got in those finals predictions?" Roman asked, looking around the connected living room and kitchen.

Sasha, Kevin, Cesaro, Dana, Finn, Emma, Seth, and Alexa were scattered across the two rooms.

"Me and Finn, Sasha and Cesaro, you and Asuka." Emma said.

"Forgetting someone?" Alexa asked.

Emma thought for a bit.

"Nope."

"I got me and Asuka, Seth and Alexa, and Kevin and Dana some fucking how." Roman said, as Finn chuckled.

"Well at least you realize that me making the final is an inevitability." Kevin said.

"You're funny, Roman." Sasha laughed.

"How so?"

"To miss the final challenge, we'd have to be eliminated in a jungle. Who the hell here can beat us?"

"Me and Asuka."

"Maybe." Sasha shrugged.

"We'd kill you and Cesaro." Seth said, confidently.

"Not with that partner of your's." Sasha laughed.

Alexa looked offended.

"Excuse you?"

"Nothing." Sasha smiled.

"We've won 2 of the 4 challenges, and the two we didn't win, we got second place, what are you talking about?" Alexa asked, looking annoyed.

"What could you possibly beat me in, Alexa?"

"Anything involving intellect, that's for sure."

Kevin and Dana almost burst into laughter, as Seth cracked up a bit.

"Intellect? You don't even do anything. Seth does all the work, and you stand there and look pretty." Sasha said.

"Aww, you think I'm pretty?" Alexa smiled.

The superstars, even Sasha, laughed.

"Gorgeous." Sasha said, rolling her eyes.

 **Confessional**

Alexa: I don't care about being respected as a competitor. I care about WINNING. Hate me all you want, say I suck, do all of that. I won't be able to hear you over the sound of this $25,000,000 first place prize.

Sasha: It's getting down to the nitty gritty. And soon, these weak ass "strong teams" are gonna get exposed. You can't hide behind your partner forever.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

The next night, the challenge bus took the competitors to the jungle, where they stood on the bridge over huge dirt field. In the field, there were two clear walls, creating a narrow pathway between them, so narrow that only one person could fit through at a time. There was a pole with a bell on it about 15 yards away form each side of the pathway.

 **Confessional**

Cena: Hall Brawl. John Cena vs Roman Reigns, in Hall Brawl. Getcha popcorn ready, ladies and gentlemen.

Roman: I'm more than ready for this challenge, and I know Asuka is more than ready for this challenge. Now it's time to get it done.

Peyton: We're fucked.

 **End Confessional**

"Ladies, gentlemen, welcome to the jungle. Asuka, Roman, come on down."

Asuka and Roman came down from the bridge, onto the field.

"You guys got last place in the challenge. Ready to play?"

Roman whispered something and Asuka's ear.

"Yup." Asuka said, as the superstars laughed.

"John, Peyton, please come down."

John and Peyton joined Roman and Asuka on the field.

"You guys got voted into the jungle. Any reason why?"

"I don't know, but it means bad news for these two." John said, pointing at Asuka and Roman.

Roman smirked.

"Today, you guys will be playing Hall Brawl. It's very simple. Peyton, Asuka, you two will put on a helmet and pads, and stand on opposite ends of that small pathway. When I blow the air horn, you'll both attempt to run to your bell. The first person to ring their bell wins. The only problem is, Asuka, your bell is going to be behind Peyton. And Peyton, your bell is behind Asuka. You'll have to run through the pathway, AND each other in order to ring your bell. Each time someone rings their bell, that'll be the end of that 'heat'. The first one to win 3 heats will earn a point for their team. Once Asuka and Peyton finish, Cena and Reigns will do the same. The first team to score 2 points wins. If the score is 1-1, we'll flip a coin, and the winning team decides which gender will compete in the tiebreaker round."

Peyton and Asuka put on their equipment and stood on opposite sides of the pathway.

"Alright ladies, Heat #1. 3...2...1..."

Peyton and Asuka began running towards each other, before Asuka completely ran her over, and rung the bell.

Roman clapped as Cena pulled Peyton to the side, whispering in her ear.

 **Confessional**

Peyton: I'm not as fast, nor as strong as Asuka, so this'll require a little brain power.

 **End Confessional**

"Asuka won the first Heat, it's 1-0 Asuka. Heat #2, you girls ready?"

Both girls nodded, lining up at the ends of the pathway.

"3...2...1..."

Miz blew the air horn again.

Peyton and Asuka took off running at each other again, Asuka tried to run Peyton over, but Peyton dropped down and crawled through Asuka's legs. They both ran to their bells and rang them around the same time.

The girls caught their breath, as The Miz and the camera crew looked at the footage.

"Asuka won the second heat. It's 2-0 Asuka."

Peyton crossed her arms, as Asuka smiled.

"Heat #3, Peyton you need this one to take it to Heat #4, Asuka, if you get this one, you get the point for your team. 3...2...1..."

The Miz blew the air horn, and Asuka and Peyton took off. Asuka shoved Peyton to the ground and jumped over her, running to her bell and ringing it.

Cena sighed and began to stretch, as Roman and Asuka high-fived.

The superstars eagerly looked on as Roman Reigns and John Cena suited up, and lined up at the ends of the pathway.

"Asuka won for the girls, It's Roman and Asuka - 1, John and Peyton - 0. Roman, you're 3 heats away from safety, Cena, you're 3 heats away from taking this thing into overtime. Alright fellas, Heat #1. Let's go. 3...2...1..."

The Miz blew the airhorn.

Reigns and Cena ran at each other. Cena lowered his shoulders as they collided, knocking Roman backwards, and onto the ground. The superstars gasped as Cena ran past Roman and rang the bell.

"You okay there, homie?" Cena asked, with a trademark smile, as Roman got back to his feet.

Roman said nothing, walking to the other bell.

"Cena won the first heat. It's 1-0 Cena. You guys ready for number 2?"

Both men nodded.

"3...2...1..."

Miz blew the air horn, Cena and Roman ran at each other, lowering their shoulders, but once again, Cena knocked Roman backwards and onto the ground. The superstars stared at each other, and the field, in shock, as Cena rang the bell once again.

 **Confessional**

Kevin: Roman is definitely the guy... that's on the ground.

Big E: Cena is not only out powering Roman right now, he's outsmarting him by maintaining a lower center of gravity, and to be honest... Roman's looking kinda booty right now.

 **End Confessional**

The guys stood at the ends of the walls, ready to attack each other a third time.

"Heat #3. Cena, if you win this, you get the point for your team. Roman, if you get this, we keep going. 3... 2... 1..."

Miz blew the airhorn, Cena and Reigns ran at each other again. As Cena lowered his shoulders, Roman jumped over him, and ran to his bell, reaching it just before Cena reached his, and ringing it.

"Cena's up 2-1. Same stakes here for Heat #4. Cena, you're playing for the point, Roman you're playing to take it to another heat. Are we ready guys?"

Both men gave a thumbs up.

Miz blew the air horn. Roman jumped over Cena once again, but Cena pushed him even higher in the air. The extra second or two that Roman was in the air before landing allowed Cena to get to his bell just before Roman did.

"Son of a bitch." Roman said, slapping the bell out of frustration.

"That was fucking genius." Seth noted.

Peyton hugged Cena."

 **Confessional**

Sasha: Now we're going into overtime.

Seth: This coin-flip is gonna be very important.

 **End Confessional**

Miz, Cena, Asuka, Roman, and Peyton met in their original pre-challenge positions.

"Cena won for the guys, and we're tied up 1-1. Overtime rules are very similar to the normal rules, except the first to win TWO heats will get the point. We will flip a coin, someone call it."

"Heads." Roman said immediately.

"If it lands on heads, Roman and Asuka will decide which gender competes in this overtime, if it lands on tails, Peyton and John will decide."

Miz flipped the coin.

"It's tails."

"Round 2, Big Dog." Cena said, walking back to the challenge area.

Roman followed him and they both got suited up.

"Alright fellas. It's all on the line. Overtime. Heat #1 of 3. 3...2...1..."

Miz blew the air horn and both superstars took off. Roman managed to get lower than Cena this time, and knocked him onto the ground, running past him and ringing the bell.

Kevin watched, visibly nervous.

"That's 1-0 Roman. Cena, you need this to take it to a 3rd and final heat. Roman, you win this, Cena & Peyton are going home. Heat #2 starting in 3...2...1..."

Miz blew the air horn.

They both took off again, before they collided, Cena went right at Roman's legs, sending him flying in the air and landing on his back while he ran to ring his bell.

The superstars anxiously watched as they both set up for Heat #3.

"Wow. It's all tied up. The next person to ring one of those bells will save them, and their partner from elimination. Ready? Heat #3 of 3. 3...2...1..."

Miz blew the airhorn and Roman and John charged at each other once again.

They both lowered their shoulders, and Cena once again, knocked Reigns backwards and onto the ground.

"No!" Asuka shouted, as Cena ran past, ringing his bell for a final time.

"YES!" Peyton exclaimed.

"THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, CENA!" Kevin cheered, clapping as the rest of the superstars looked in shock. Roman didn't even look at anyone. He simply took his helmet off and sat it down, between the walls.

 **Confessional**

Peyton: Is this real!? We really just won!?

Cena: The two biggest names in the business, going head to head, 1 on 1, the bright lights on, the pressure, on, and one person has to fold? Well you know for damn sure it ain't gonna be John Cena.

 **End Confessional**

"John, Peyton congratulations. You won tonight's jungle, you may rejoin your fellow superstars."

John and Peyton shook hands with both Roman and Asuka, before returning to the bridge.

"Roman, Asuka, sadly, this ends your time here in Canada."

The superstars clapped and a few waved goodbye as Roman and Asuka walked into the distance, with crew members following them, carrying their suitcases.

 **Confessional**

Roman: It sucks. I was that close to staying in the house. It was a fluke, and I know if it was best 3 of 5 in that overtime, I just KNOW I would've won. I guess sometimes, the guy doesn't get the win. Cena, you're a hell of a competitor, and more importantly, you a strong ass old man, and I respect the hell out of you for it.

 **End Confessional**

"John Cena, Peyton Royce, Seth Rollins, Alexa Bliss, Kevin Owens, Dana Brooke, Cesaro, Sasha Banks, Big E, Bayley, Finn Balor, and Emma. Half of those names are the names of people who will make the final challenge of WWE Fresh Meat. The other half of those names, are the names of people who WON'T make it. There are 3 more challenges, the next one is tomorrow, rest up guys."

The challenge bus came and picked up the superstars, taking them back to the house.

 **NEXT EPISODE: The superstars play Pop Quiz. The jungle brings out a different side of one of the Superstars, and the jungle vote turns allies to enemies.**

 **Poll 1: Should Bayley trust Sasha Banks?**

 **Poll 2: Who will be eliminated next episode?**

 **Poll 3: Which 3 teams will make the final challenge?**


	6. Don't Lose

Kevin sat by the pool with Seth and Cena.

 **Confessional**

Kevin: We had a crucial jungle win earlier tonight, but we need to figure out a way to avoid the jungle all together next time.

 **End Confessional**

"The vote is gonna be split 3-3, who's easier to flip, Finn and Emma or Bayley and Big E?" Kevin asked.

"Sasha's got Bayley on a pretty tight leash, I can't see her and E flipping their vote." Seth said, getting into the pool.

"I'll come up with something to tell Emma, I don't know. Let's see how everything plays out at the challenge first."

* * *

The superstars met in the living room. Sasha stood in front of stood in front of everyone, holding the cell phone.

"I just got a text from The Miz on our AT&T Cricket Wireless cell phone. It says, 'I hope you paid attention to WWE Rivals. If not, good luck'."

The superstars looked a bit confused.

 **Confessional**

Sasha: I'm assuming this challenge is going to be something we saw on WWE Rivals, and whatever it is, I know for a fact I can learn from whatever mistakes I made last season, and win this challenge.

Peyton: My partner was on WWE Rivals for about 2 hours, I'm not feeling confident in this challenge.

 **End Confessional**

The bus brought the superstars to a field, next to a lake. A platform was above the lake, with 12 harnesses on it.

"Hello superstars, welcome to your 5th challenge on WWE Fresh Meat. 6 of you will be competing the final challenge, 6 of you will go home with nothing. Today, you'll be playing Pop Quiz. All 12 of you will be hanging from those harnesses, side by side, and I will go down the line and ask you each a different question about WWE Rivals. If you get it right, nothing will happen. If you get it wrong, your harness will drop to the 2nd level. The NEXT time you get a question wrong, you'll drop to the 3rd level. The 3rd time you get a question wrong, you will be dropped in that cold lake, and eliminated from today's quiz. The first team to have both members eliminated, will be competing in the next Jungle. The last superstar still on their harness will win the challenge for your team, and be immune from tomorrow's jungle vote.

 **Confessional**

Dana: WWE Rivals was my favorite show, I definitely can't wait for this challenge.

Seth: I won the damn show. If I can't get these questions right, there's something wrong.

 **End Confessional**

The superstars were harnessed in this order: Bayley, Cesaro, Alexa, Kevin, Emma, Cena, Peyton, Finn, Dana, Seth, Sasha, Big E.

"The first round is easy. It's about the teams. Bayley, who was Chris Jericho's WWE Rivals partner?"

"AJ Styles."

"Correct. Cesaro, who was Enzo Amore's original WWE Rivals partner?"

"Big Cass."

Sasha sucked her teeth, as Cesaro was lowered to the second level.

"I'm sorry, the correct answer was Bubba Ray Dudley. Alexa, who was Carmella's WWE Rivals partner?"

Alexa's eyes got huge, as her mind drew a blank.

Miz silently waited for her answer for a few seconds.

"5 seconds, Alexa."

Alexa's mouth opened slightly, as if the answer was on the tip of her tongue, but said nothing. Alexa's harness lowered to the 2nd level.

"The correct answer was Eva Marie. Kevin, who was Paige's WWE Rivals partner?"

"Nikki Bella."

"Correct. Emma, who was Apollo Crews' WWE Rivals partner?"

"Tyler Breeze."

"Correct. John, who was Cameron's WWE Rivals partner?"

"Naomi."

"Correct. Peyton, who was Bayley's WWE Rivals partner?"

"Lana."

Peyton's harness lowered to the 2nd level.

"The correct answer was Summer Rae. Finn, who was Rusev's partner on WWE Rivals?"

"...I really can't remember."

Finn's harness lowered to the 2nd level.

"The correct answer was Dolph Ziggler. Dana, who was Sasha Banks' WWE Rivals partner?"

"Becky Lynch."

"Correct. Seth, who was Emma's partner on WWE Rivals?"

Seth thought silently, as a few of the superstars looked shocked.

After a few more seconds, Seth's harness lowered to the 2nd level.

"The correct answer was Alicia Fox. Sasha, who was Rusev's partner on WWE Rivals?"

"Dolph Ziggler."

"Correct. Big E, who was Roman Reigns' partner on WWE Rivals?"

"Brock Lesnar."

"Correct. At the end of the first round, Cesaro, Alexa Bliss, Peyton Royce, Finn Balor, and Seth Rollins have been lowered to the 2nd level. Bayley, what color were Tyler & Apollo's shirts on WWE Rivals?"

Bayley looked frozen.

"Uh..."

"5 seconds."

"Uh, green?"

"Correct. Cesaro, what color were Kevin and Sami's shirts last season?"

"Blue?"

Cesaro dropped to the 3rd level, as Sasha sighed.

"The correct answer was black. Alexa, what color were Brie and Lana's shirts last season?"

"White?"

Alexa dropped to the 3rd level.

"Correct answer was blue. Kevin, what color were Sasha and Becky's shirts last season?"

"Green."

"Correct. Emma, what color were Brock and Roman's shirts last season?"

"Orange."

Emma dropped to the 2nd level.

"The correct answer was red. Cena, what color were Charlotte and Natalya's shirts last season?"

"Black."

Cena dropped to the 2nd level.

"The correct answer was light blue. Peyton, what color were Naomi and Cameron's shirts last season?"

"Pink?"

Peyton dropped to the 3rd level.

"The correct answer was purple. Finn, what color were Ziggler and Rusev's shirts last season?"

"Pink."

"Correct. Dana, what color were Emma and Alicia's shirts last season?"

"Black."

Dana dropped to the 2nd level.

"The correct answer was pink. Seth, what color were Eva and Carmella's shirts last season?"

"Yellow?"

Seth dropped to the 3rd level.

"Nobody had yellow last season, Seth." Miz said, with a laugh, as Seth rolled his eyes.

"I don't even remember Eva and Carmella being on the show last season, how the fuck am I supposed to remember their team color?"

"The correct answer was red. Sasha, what color were Cena & Orton's shirts last season?"

"Blue."

"Correct. Big E, what color were Roman and Brock's shirts last season?"

"Orange."

Big E dropped to the second level.

"The correct answer was Red. Cesaro, Alexa, Peyton, Seth, you are all at the 3rd level, and your next wrong answer will get you dropped into the water. Emma, Cena, Finn, Dana, and Big E have all been dropped to the second level, while Bayley, Kevin, and Sasha all haven't gotten a question wrong yet. Bayley, who were the male winners of the Car Crusher challenge?"

Bayley thought for a bit.

"5 seconds, Bayley."

"Brock and Roman."

"Correct. Cesaro, who were the male winners of the Catch and Release challenge?"

"...Brock and Roman?"

Cesaro was dropped into the water as Sasha facepalmed.

 **Confessional**

Sasha: So Cesaro, who has apparently never seen an episode of WWE Rivals in his life, is the first person to be dropped in the water. Thankfully, I was on every episode of the show, and I'm keeping our team in this game.

 **End Confessional**

"The correct answer was Kevin and Sami. Alexa, who were the female winners of Against The Current?"

"Charlotte and Natalya." Alexa said confidently, before being dropped into the water, as Sasha laughed.

"The correct answer was Brie and Lana. Kevin, who were the female winners of Long Jump?"

"Naomi and Cameron."

"Correct. Emma, who were the male winners of Long Jump?"

"Apollo and Tyler?"

"Correct. John Cena, who were the female winners of Sawed Off?"

"...Charlotte and Natalya?"

Cena dropped to the 3rd level as Peyton winced.

"The correct answer was Naomi and Cameron. Peyton, who were the female winners of Hammock Crawl?"

"Nattie and Charlotte."

"Correct. Finn, who were the male winners of Hammock Crawl?"

"Brock and Roman?"

Finn dropped to the third level.

"The correct answer was Dean and Seth. Dana, who were the female winners of the Mini-Final?

"Charlotte and Nattie."

"Correct. Seth, who were the female winners of Catch and Release?" Miz asked, as Alexa looked on worriedly.

"Charlotte and Natalya."

Sasha burst into laughter as Kevin looked at Seth in confusion. Alexa rolled her eyes as Seth was dropped into the water.

"The correct answer was Sasha and Becky."

 **Confessional**

Alexa: Okay, I fell in the water and didn't get a single question right, whatever. Seth was on EVERY EPISODE of WWE Rivals, and he couldn't even get a single question right! This loss is completely Seth's fault.

Seth: Being on WWE Rivals was hell, I'm glad I don't remember any of it.

 **End Confessional**

"You couldn't get a single question right?" Alexa asked, as Seth joined her in the field.

"You couldn't?" Seth replied, sitting down.

"Sasha, who were the male winners of Sync or Swim?"

"Brock and Roman."

Sasha gasped as she was dropped to the 2nd level.

"The correct answer was Enzo and Cass. Big E, who were the male winners of Bombs Away?"

"Seth and Dean."

Big E was dropped to the third level.

"Big E, Cena, Peyton, Finn, your next incorrect answer will put you in the water. Emma, Dana, Sasha, you guys are on the second level, two more wrong answers and you'll be in the water as well. Bayley, Kevin, keep up the good work, so far, so good. Next question. Bayley, what male team was eliminated in Hands On?"

"Enzo and Cass."

"Correct. Kevin, what female team as eliminated in Door Jam?"

"Eva Marie and Carmella."

Kevin looked confused, as he was dropped to the second level.

"The correct answer was Emma and Alicia. Emma, what male team was eliminated in Going Up?"

"Rusev and Ziggler?"

Emma dropped to the third level.

"The correct answer was Randy Orton and John Cena. John, what female team was eliminated in Going Up?"

"Brie and Lana?"

Cena dropped into the water.

"The correct answer was Bayley and Summer Rae. Peyton, what female team was eliminated in Hands On?"

"Naomi and Cameron?"

Peyton dropped into the water.

"The correct answer was Nikki and Paige. Finn, what male team was eliminated in T-Bone?"

"Brock and Roman."

"Correct. Dana, what female team was eliminated in T-Bone?"

"Brie and Lana."

"Correct. Sasha, what male team was eliminated in Door Jam?"

"AJ and Jericho."

"Correct. Big E, what male team was WON Hands On?"

"Kevin and Sami?"

Bayley frowned as Big E dropped into the water.

"The correct answer was Brock and Roman. Emma, Finn, you're one wrong answer away from hitting the water. Sasha, Kevin, Dana, you're sitting a bit comfortable at the second level, and Bayley is the only person left with 0 incorrect answers. Bayley, name every person who has won more than one challenge throughout WWE Rivals and WWE Fresh Meat."

Bayley smirked a bit, at the difficult question.

"Okay let's see... Charlotte and Natalya for sure... Seth... Alexa... Kevin... Sami... Sasha... Becky... Naomi, Cameron, Roman, Brock... and that's it."

"Wow! Impressive! Correct! Kevin, name every person between WWE Rivals and WWE Fresh Meat that got eliminated, after being VOTED into the jungle."

"How the fuck... okay... Nikki Bella, Paige... Charlotte, Kofi Kingston... Brock and Roman... AJ Styles, Chris Jericho, Emma, and Alicia Fox... Dean Ambrose, and Nia Jax."

"Very impressive, Kevin."

Kevin dropped to the third level.

"You only missed 2 people. Carmella and Eva Marie. Emma, name every contestant throughout WWE Rivals and WWE Fresh Meat who has never competed in a jungle."

"Seth, Big E, Dana, Finn, and Alexa."

Emma dropped into the water.

"You forgot Naomi, Cameron, and Bubba Ray Dudley. Finn, name every WWE Rivals and WWE Fresh Meat contestant who has competed in a jungle, and is currently undefeated in them."

"Natalya, Kevin, Sami, and Sasha." Finn said, before being dropped into the water.

"The correct answers were Natalya, Kevin, Sami, Sasha, Cesaro, Tyler Breeze, Apollo Crews, and Peyton Royce. Dana, name every Rivals and Fresh Meat contestant who never won a challenge."

"Um... me... Carmella, Eva, Bubba, Randy, Cena, Peyton, Bayley, Big E, Summer Rae, Nikki, Alicia, and Paige."

Dana dropped to the 3rd level.

"You forgot Rusev and Ziggler. Sasha, name everyone who's ever won a jungle on WWE Rivals or WWE Fresh Meat."

"Myself, Becky Lynch, Cesaro, Charlotte, Natalya, Roman Reigns, Brock Lesnar, Kevin Owens, Sami Zayn, Peyton Royce, John Cena, and Asuka."

"Correct! Kevin, Dana, you are both one question away from defeat. Sasha, you're on the second level, and Bayley, still hasn't gotten a single question wrong."

Bayley smiled, as the rest of the superstars watched from the field.

 **Confessional**

Kevin: If Dana and I can pull this out, we'll be safe, and we won't have to worry about avoiding the jungle.

Dana: Kevin and I are BOTH still in this game. Obviously, that gives us the advantage here.

Sasha: As long as Bayley or I win, we'll be able to get Kevin and Dana into the jungle. Preferably me, because if I lose, there's a slight chance Bayley and Big E might turn on me and Cesaro, and throw us into the jungle. You can't trust ANYONE in this game, and you have to plan ahead for anything and everything.

Bayley: I was on WWE Rivals. I watched WWE Rivals. And I remember EVERYTHING. If I'm losing this challenge, then we're gonna be here for a while.

 **End Confessional**

"Bayley, What female team got second place in the Sawed Off challenge?"

Bayley's eyes got huge, as she remained silent.

"5 seconds, Bayley."

"...uh-" Bayley began, before being dropped to the 2nd level.

"The correct answer was Brie and Lana. Dana, what male team got 2nd place in the Sawed Off challenge?"

"How am I supposed to remember that?"

"I don't know. 5 seconds." Miz shrugged.

"Brock and Roma-" Dana began, before being dropped into the water.

"The correct answer was Ziggler and Rusev. Kevin, what male team got 2nd place in the Against The Current challenge?"

Kevin sighed, struggling to remember.

"Rusev and Ziggler?"

Kevin dropped into the water.

"The correct answer was Dean and Seth. Sasha, what female team got 2nd place in the Against The Current challenge?"

"Emma and Alicia." Sasha said, immediately.

"Correct!" Miz said, as Bayley smirked.

"We're down to two! Bayley, Sasha, you're both 2 wrong answers away from hitting the water."

"Bayley, you might as well let me win." Sasha said.

"Why would I do that?"

"There's no way you'll get voted into the jungle, if Cesaro and I lose, people are gonna try to throw us in."

"Then don't lose." Bayley shrugged.

Sasha glared at Bayley in shock.

"Alright fine, it's on then! Go ahead, Miz!" Sasha exclaimed, with a look of determination.

"Bayley, what was Becky and Sasha's riddle in the Mini-Final?"

Bayley winced, knowing her answer would be wrong.

"The only one I can even remember is 'what has 3 feet but can't walk'."

Bayley dropped to the 3rd level, as Sasha chuckled.

"The correct answer, was 'what two things can you never eat for breakfast.' The answer to the riddle of course, was 'lunch and dinner'. Sasha, what was Tyler and Apollo's riddle in the mini-final?"

"They had... uh... you can find me in the past, I can be created in the present, but the future can never taint me?"

"Correct!"

"How did you remember that!?" Bayley exclaimed.

"Cause I actually made it to that challenge, unlike you." Sasha smiled.

Bayley looked confused at Sasha's rudeness, as the superstars continued to watch the challenge from the field.

"Alright Bayley, you need this one to stay in it. Name 4 people, not including yourself, who had the same color shirt on WWE Rivals."

"Oh, that's easy, Tyler, Apollo, Sasha, and Becky."

"Correct." Miz said, as Sasha sighed.

"Sasha, name 4 people, not including yourself, who had the same color shirt on WWE Rivals."

"Brock, Roman, and... fuck, fuck, fuck, uh... dammit I know it... Brock, Roman... Nikki and Paige?"

Sasha dropped to the third level, as Bayley raised her eyebrows.

"An acceptable answer would've been Brock, Roman, Carmella, and Eva. The next person to get a question wrong will be eliminated. Bayley, name another 4 people, not including yourself, with the same color shirts on WWE Rivals."

"Okay, um. AJ Styles, Chris Jericho, Charlotte, and Natalya."

"Correct, Sasha, your turn."

"Naomi, Cameron, Seth Rollins, and Dean Ambrose."

"Correct, Bayley, give me 4 more."

"Um... Emma... Alicia... Enzo and Cass?"

Bayley dropped into the water, as Sasha smiled, before being dropped into the water herself.

Sasha and Bayley joined the rest of the superstars in the field, who were standing in front of The Miz.

"This challenge is my favorite challenge, because you don't need a stop watch to tell you who won and who lost. Our last place team is clearly Seth Rollins and Alexa Bliss."

 **Confessional**

Seth: I'm beyond disappointed right now, but I've never been in a jungle. At some point, I was gonna have to go into one, might as well get it out of the way now. Let's see who I want to face... Finn and Emma? Thanks, but no thanks... Cena and Peyton are in the alliance. Kevin and Dana? It'd be easy, but once again, alliance. Sasha and Cesaro are safe. Bayley, Big E? Unfortunately, you guys are the only people left. Sucks to be you.

Alexa: I didn't think we'd ever have to go to the jungle. Seth and Dean avoided every jungle last season. Now I'm his partner, and all of a sudden we're going into one, against a very tough team I assume. Not looking forward to this, at all.

 **End Confessional**

"Today's winners, thanks to Sasha, Cesaro and Sasha Banks."

 **Confessional**

Sasha: This was the perfect challenge. Seth and Alexa are in the jungle, and Cesaro and I are immune from elimination. Now it's time to get Kevin and Dana in the jungle, and end his little alliance once and for all.

Cesaro: Sasha and I got our first win here on WWE Fresh Meat... I mean, I didn't do anything to help whatsoever, but thank god Sasha did.

 **End Confessional**

"The challenge bus is here to take you back to the house. Tomorrow, you'll vote to determine which team will face Seth and Alexa in the jungle. You can vote for anyone except Sasha and Cesaro."

The superstars boarded the challenge bus.

"I want Bayley and Big E." Seth muttered to Kevin.

"What about Finn and Emma?" Kevin muttered back.

"Fuck that, Bayley and E are a big enough risk as it is."

"I really think we should go with Finn and Emma."

"When you're in the jungle, you get whoever you want. I'm in the jungle now, and I want Bayley and Big E."

"Fine, whatever, Seth. I'll tell Cena."

* * *

"Sorry for being mean to you at the challenge, by the way." Sasha said, entering Bayley and Big E's room.

"It's fine. I'm sorry. I don't know why I didn't just let you win." Bayley shrugged, sitting down her bed.

"It's whatever. Let's vote Kevin and Dana in this time."

"Okay."

Sasha left, as Big E changed his shirt.

 **Confessional**

Kevin: The realization slowly begins to hit me that Dana and I are probably going to get voted in by Emma, Sasha and Bayley. While Cena and Seth are going to vote for Bayley and Big E. We have a number of options here. A, I could try to convince Sasha to turn her back on Bayley, and vote her into the jungle. B, I could try to swing Emma's vote. Or C... I could flip the entire fucking house upside down.

 **End Confessional**

Kevin entered Bayley and Big E's room, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Bayley, E, I wanted to talk to you guys about the upcoming vote."

"Uh..." Bayley began, trailing off and turning to Big E.

"Don't worry, we don't have to tell Sasha anything about this conversation." Kevin said.

"Start talking, Kev." Big E said, as Bayley still looked suspicious, and a bit scared.

"Right now, me, Cena and Seth are all voting you in."

"What!? Why!?" Bayley exclaimed.

"Default. Seth and Alexa don't want to face Emma and Finn, Sasha and Cesaro are safe, there's no one else to vote. Once Finn and Emma realize you two are going in, they'll vote with us and send you to the jungle."

"Okay, get to the point." Big E said, crossing his arms.

"If you two don't say ANYTHING to ANYONE... and I mean ANYONE... me and Cena will change our votes, and vote for Finn and Emma, and you guys do the same."

"How can we trust you?" Bayley asked.

"It's a win-win for both of us. If you vote with Sasha, and we vote with Seth, the vote is split 50-50 between our two teams. If we vote together, I'm safe, AND you're safe."

"You know what? That makes sense. And it's not like we're turning our back on Sasha or anything, we're just not voting how she wants us to." Big E shrugged.

"But... but Sasha's gonna be mad, I don't think this is a good idea." Bayley said, worriedly.

"Do you go to the bathroom without Sasha's permission? Just curious." Kevin asked.

Bayley said nothing, gritting her teeth.

"Come on, Bayley, this idea is great, and it benefits us in the end, we're getting rid of a strong team either way with Finn and Emma vs Seth and Alexa." Big E said.

"But Sasha wants us to vote in Kevin and Dana." Bayley replied, standing up.

"It must suck when you're hungry and Sasha hasn't told you you're allowed to eat yet, huh?" Kevin teased. Big E smirked, as Bayley balled her fists.

"Okay, that's it! I'm sick of everyone acting like I'm Sasha's little... b-word!" Bayley said, angrily, as Big E laughed at her refusal to curse.

"Maybe everyone would stop thinking that if you took your lips off of her ass for a few seconds."

"Sasha does NOT control me! I can do whatever I want!"

"Oh, can you?"

"Yeah! I can! That's why we're gonna vote with you tomorrow!"

"So we have a deal?" Kevin asked, extending his hand.

"Yes! We do!" Bayley said, angrily shaking it, as she glared at Kevin.

 **Confessional**

Bayley: This plan benefits not only us, but Sasha and Cesaro as well. Sasha might not be happy with it, but she isn't always right.

Kevin: If Seth and Alexa win? Great! Finn and Emma are outta here, they're a really strong team. If Seth and Alexa lose? Even fucking better. Seth won't be around to beat me in the final challenge like he did last year. All I have to do is last 2 more challenges. I don't need allies to do that. Seth is disposable at this point. In fact, he's a liability at this point, because he has the best team in the house. I'm honestly far better off without him.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

Sasha stood in the red room, with Emma and Finn.

"Okay, so, if you guys vote for Kevin and Dana, I'll try to talk to Seth and Alexa and see if I can switch their vote, but if I can't, it'll be a 3-3 stalemate."

"3-3 is no good to me. We're voting last, and if it comes down to 3-2, we're voting Bayley and Big E in." Emma said.

Finn nodded in agreement.

"It won't be 3-3, it'll be 4-2. I'll talk to Seth and Alexa, they'll realize going against Kevin and Dana is easy as hell, and they'll vote with me."

"You better hope so. If not, you know how we're voting."

 **Confessional**

Emma: I'm all for getting rid of Kevin and Dana, but I'm not going out of my way to save Bayley and Big E. I'm not gonna tie the vote just to keep them safe. If it's 3-2, I'm sending those idiots to the jungle.

Sasha: If I can convince Seth and Alexa to vote my way, Kevin Owens is GONE. BYE! SEE YA! There's 0 chance of him and Dana beating Seth and Alexa in anything.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

That night, Sasha joined Seth and Alexa by the pool.

"Guys, you know how to guarantee you come back from the jungle?" Sasha asked.

"There's no guarantees in the jungle." Seth replied, getting into the pool.

"Vote Kevin and Dana in."

Seth laughed.

"You think we're gonna turn on Kevin to side with YOU?" Seth asked.

"What's the difference? I don't care about you and Kevin doesn't care about you. Only difference is I'm honest about it." Sasha shrugged.

"Kevin needs me."

"You don't need him... Alexa, you're awfully quiet over there."

"I just... what you're saying makes a lot of sense."

"Alexa, we're not turning on Kevin." Seth said.

"What makes you think he won't turn on us?" Alexa replied, as Sasha shrugged.

"I trust Kevin more than I trust you, Banks. No offense." Seth said.

"Kevin turned on Jericho last season. Who have I backstabbed?" Sasha asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Becky."

"I did not backstab Becky! I won fair and square!"

"I don't trust you. And not because of the jungle. Just, you coming and trying to help us all of a sudden is fucking suspicious."

"Whatever Seth, have fun in the jungle against a strong team." Sasha said, leaving, as Alexa sighed.

 **Confessional**

Seth: Why the fuck would I trust Sasha Banks? Sasha cares about 3 people in this game. Cesaro, Bayley, and Big E. I'm not on that list, so I'm not trusting her.

Alexa: Kevin and Dana are the weakest team in the house. Bayley and Big E are fucking strong. And they have good chemistry. I'd rather take Kevin out, then take my chances without him for the next 2 challenges, than face Bayley and Big E in a jungle. But unfortunately, Seth doesn't see things my way.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

The next day, The Miz met with the superstars in the living room.

"Alright superstars, it's time to decide who will face Seth & Alexa in tomorrow night's jungle. Each team gets one vote, you can vote for anyone except yesterday's challenge winners, Sasha & Cesaro. I'll be back in 20 minutes, have fun."

"Don't go too far!" Kevin called out, as The Miz left.

"Our vote is for Kevin and Dana." Sasha said, looking at Bayley, expecting her to second it.

"We're going with Bayley and Big E." Alexa said.

A bit of an awkward silence fell over the room.

"Bayley?" Sasha asked.

"Um... we vote for... Finn and Emma."

Sasha looked surprised, and confused, while Finn and Emma remained expressionless.

"We second that." Kevin said, as Seth and Alexa turned around in shock.

"What the fuck do you mean 'we second that'!?" Seth yelled, as Sasha began to glare at Bayley.

"Third. That's majority. I guess I'll go get Miz." Cena shrugged.

 **Confessional**

Cena: Kevin told me, right before the vote, we're no longer voting for Bayley and Big E, and that we're switching the vote to Finn and Emma. I really don't care either way. I'm down with any plan that doesn't involve me going to the jungle.

Emma: Not only has Kevin turned on Seth, and driven a wedge between Bayley and Sasha... he also just threw us into the jungle! Way to go, asshole!

Alexa (in a mocking deep voice): Kevin won't turn on us, Alexa! I'm Seth Rollins and I'm a fucking idiot!

Sasha: Every time! How the fuck does he flip the vote to save himself every fucking time!?

Big E: Seth is upset with Kevin, Sasha is upset with Bayley, Finn and Emma are going into the jungle, and I couldn't be happier. Sasha's plan was booty, Kevin's plan was better, and we voted accordingly.

 **End Confessional**

Seth sat, silently fuming, as Alexa crossed her arms. Sasha simply sat in disbelief, as Kevin smiled and waved to her.

Cena returned with Miz.

"What's the consensus?"

"Finn and Emma." Peyton said.

"Wow. Big elimination coming up. Tomorrow night, Seth Rollins and Alexa Bliss will face Emma and Finn Balor in the jungle. Good luck, see ya tomorrow night."

 **Confessional**

Alexa: Finn and Emma are a pretty good team, but they're no Seth and Alexa. I'm feeling fairly confident going into this one.

Finn: Seth Rollins is a great competitor. I might not be able to beat him on my own... I might have to call in a little back-up.

Emma: I am more than ready for this jungle. Being in here sucks, but we'll get this win, get rid of the best team in the house, and prove ourselves.

Seth: I'm speechless right now. If Kevin had a neck, I'd fucking wring it right now.

 **End Confessional**

"You guys are going down." Alexa said, as Miz and a few superstars began to leave.

Emma rolled her eyes, as Finn chuckled.

"Do you believe in Demons, Seth?" He asked.

"I don't have time for your bullshit right now." Seth said, standing up, and heading upstairs.

Everyone left the living room, except Sasha, Bayley, Big E, and Cesaro.

"Bayley, what is wrong with you!?" Sasha exclaimed.

"I-"

"I told you to vote for Kevin and Dana!"

"Sasha, v-"

"You just fucking saved them! They were gonna go home!"

"Sasha-"

"No! I don't care what Kevin told you!"

"SASHA, SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!" Bayley snapped.

"I'M NOT LISTENING TO ANYTHING! YOU LET KEVIN OUTSMART YOU!"

"OUTSMART ME!? I AGREED WITH HIM! DO YOU THINK I'M DUMB!?"

"AFTER TODAY!? YES!"

"Sasha. Just hear them out." Cesaro said.

Sasha took a deep breath, gritting her teeth and crossing her arms.

"We have two very strong teams in the jungle, neither of them are in our alliance, and with your plan, me and Bayley would've ended up in the jungle." Big E said.

"How?"

"Emma and Finn would've flipped their vote and it would be 4-2!" Bayley pointed out, as Big E and Cesaro nodded.

Sasha sighed, realizing they were right.

"Well... talk to me about these things before you do them. Don't conspire with Kevin behind my back."

"I'll try to remember that. I'm so dumb, I might forget." Bayley said, angrily, leaving.

Sasha simply shook her head and sighed again.

* * *

Kevin and Dana walked into the room, where Seth and Alexa already were.

"You're a snake." Seth said, immediately.

"I'm a snake!?" Kevin asked, as Alexa and Dana nervously looked on.

"This decision is gonna come back to bite you. I promise. You're gonna pay for this."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Don't you have a jungle to get ready for?" Kevin asked with a smile.

"You're lucky I don't toss you out of the fucking window."

"If you just stopped being a bitch and went in against Emma and Finn in the first place, I wouldn't have had to flip the vote behind your back."

"Good. You got what you wanted. Finn and Emma are gonna go home. Then I'm gonna come back and fuck your entire life up."

"Can't wait." Kevin said, leaving the room.

 **Confessional**

Dana: Kevin ending the alliance is a very bold move, but I trust his strategy, and Alexa is annoying, so I wouldn't mind them going home.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

The next day, Finn and Cesaro were sitting in the living room, while Sasha was in the connected kitchen. Seth walked in to grab a drink from the refrigerator.

"Good luck tonight, Seth." Finn said, genuinely.

"Yeah, yeah, Demon Bullshit, I know."

Finn said nothing, simply smirking and leaving.

"I wouldn't play around with him, Seth." Sasha said shrugging.

"It's a normal jungle, against a normal guy."

"Are you sure about that?" Cesaro asked.

"You know, I hope he wears that goofy paint to the Jungle, so I can prove once and for all that it's all bullshit." Seth said, leaving.

* * *

That night, Finn boarded the challenge bus in full demon paint, before it took the superstars to the jungle. The only thing in the field was a wall, with green and red 9 inch by 9 inch squares all over it.

 **Confessional**

Seth: Demon King this, Demon King that, you're not a demon. You're a dude, wearing paint. And you're not gonna beat me.

Emma: Going into the Door Jam is stressful. Anyone can win, it can go either way, and you can't really strategize or predict anything.

Alexa: I definitely don't wanna go home on DOOR JAM of all jungles. This is so easy to win, we just need to go out there and do it.

Finn: They want to see the Demon King? I'll give em the Demon King.

 **End Confessional**

"Hello superstars, welcome back to the jungle! I need the team that got last place today, Seth and Alexa."

Seth and Alexa made their way down to the field.

"Tonight, you'll be going against the team that was voted into tonight's jungle, Emma and Finn."

Emma and Finn came down to the field.

"I see you guys are fully prepared for this jungle. Tonight is everyone's favorite, Door Jam. Alexa, Seth, you'll be on one side of the wall, Emma, Finn, you'll be on the other side. You don't want any red on your side, you want green. Red bad. Green good. If you see a red door, flip it. You'll have 7 minutes. The team with the most green on their side of the wall at the end of the 7 minutes will be safe, and will live to see another challenge. The team with the most red on their side will be going back to the United States."

Finn, Alexa, Emma, and Seth got into their positions.

"Alright guys. 3...2...1..." The Miz blew the air horn and the 4 superstars rapidly began flipping doors.

Finn and Alexa both pushed the same door, but Finn pushed it harder, as Alexa jumped away from the wall.

"FUCK!" Alexa screamed, grabbing her hand.

"What!?" Seth asked, still rapidly flipping doors.

"MY FINGER! I THINK IT'S BROKEN!" Alexa cried, walking away from the wall.

Miz blew the air horn, and Finn, Seth, and Emma stopped flipping the doors.

A medic and a crew member looked at Alexa's hand.

"It's not broken, you might've jammed it." The medic shrugged, as Seth rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure!? It feels broken!"

"It's not." The medic said, bending it.

"OW!"

"Guys, there's 6 minutes and 42 seconds left in this jungle when I blow my airhorn.

"I can't play anymore." Alexa said, sitting down, holding her finger.

"Are you kidding me!?" Seth yelled, as Sasha began to laugh.

 **Confessional**

Sasha: Like I said. Alexa wouldn't last in a final challenge. She's about to quit a jungle over a fucking jammed finger? Really?

 **End Confessional**

"GET THE FUCK UP!" Seth exclaimed, turning red.

Alexa sighed, wincing in pain and walking back over to the wall.

"3...2...1..." Miz blew the air horn.

 **Confessional**

Seth: So, not only am I facing a delusional guy covered in paint, and a bitter, irrelevant superstar trying to prove themselves. My partner is being dramatic as hell and half-assing this challenge, because her finger hurts. So it's up to me, to will my team to victory, by myself.

Emma: Finn is 100% locked into this challenge. I'm 100% locked into this challenge. And we aren't going anywhere.

Alexa: I'm an athlete. I've jammed my finger before. I know what it feels like. This is definitely not a jammed finger. It feels way fucking worse, and no one is taking me seriously. So here I am, playing with one hand, and fighting for my spot in this house, because I want this $25,000,000 more than anyone here.

 **End Confessional**

"10 seconds!"

Finn and Seth pushed the same door, and Finn pushed it harder as Seth jumped back.

"SHIT!" Seth yelled, before continuing to flip doors with his other hand.

The Miz blew the air horn and the 4 superstars stopped. They went back and stood in their original positions as The Miz and the crew counted the doors.

"Finn fucked my finger up BAD." Seth said, staring at it.

"So when it happened to me it wasn't a big deal? But all of a sudd-" Alexa trailed off, looking at Seth's finger, which looked swollen and was beginning to turn purple.

"This jungle was intense. There's 45 doors on that wall, the final score was 16 to 29. The winners, who will stay in the house for another challenge... Finn and Emma."

"YES!" Emma shouted. Finn said nothing, walking back up to the bridge. Emma followed him.

"Alexa, Seth, you guys were the most successful team thus far this season, but sadly, this ends your time here in Canada."

The superstars clapped and a few waved goodbye as Seth and Alexa walked into the distance, with crew members following them, carrying their suitcases.

 **Confessional**

Alexa: We got screwed over, 110%, and thrown into a bullshit jungle, and then I got hurt. I'm beyond disappointed in this result. This was our season for the taking, and thanks to Kevin's bullshit, stupid jungles, and Demon witchcraft or whatever, our team fell apart.

Seth: Kevin Owens, you fucking pathetic, cowardly, evil, fat piece of shit. You just cost me $25,000,000. As far as I'm concerned, the next time I see you? You're DEAD.

 **End Confessional**

"Everyone here has never won a final challenge. But that'll change for 2 of you. You guys are the final 5 teams. You're so close. But remember. You're so far away. Good night superstars. See ya tomorrow."

The challenge bus came and picked up the superstars, taking them back to the house.

 **NEXT EPISODE: The superstars play Rollin' In Oats. With Bayley and Sasha at odds, Kevin and John outnumbered, and the house fully aware of Finn's talents, how will the next jungle vote go down?**

 **Poll 1: With Seth and Alexa eliminated, who are the new favorites to win it all?**

 **Poll 2: Who will be the next team eliminated?**


	7. Nervous Ones

**Confessional**

Emma: Last night, we got a huge jungle win. And now we have a 50-50 shot at making the final challenge.

Cesaro: Sasha and I are easily the favorites to win this now. We have to keep our foot on the gas, and cross the finish line.

Bayley: Last season, I almost made it to this point, then went home, so I'm feeling really good about WWE Fresh Meat. I'm 100% ready to win the big money.

Kevin: Without Seth, all I have to do is survive a couple eliminations, and carry Dana through a final challenge. It's easier said than done, but it's doable.

Peyton: Don't mind us, just tiptoeing into the final challenge without being noticed. $25,000,000, here we come!

Cena: I'm glad this season has gone differently than last season for me. 2 challenges left? Let's do this.

Dana: I have a lot of faith in myself, and Kevin. We haven't had the best team chemistry, but we have time to turn it around.

Big E: It's getting real. There's 5 teams left, and only 3 spots in the final challenge, and I'm not ready to go home yet.

Sasha: You can never get too confident. We have to take this one challenge at a time, and not take a spot in the final for granted.

Finn: I don't remember much about the jungle last night... I know we won... and as long as we keep doing that, we'll be just fine.

 **End Confessional**

Sasha walked into Bayley and Big E's room, as she does before every challenge.

"Okay guys, today, one of us has to win, and neither of us can get last place." She said.

"I'm sorry, I'm dumb, can you repeat that please?" Bayley said, still upset.

Sasha rolled her eyes, leaving the room.

 **Confessional**

Sasha: Bayley's feelings are hurt over a little comment I made yesterday, and I don't have time for that right now. The final challenge is in a week. I'm focused on that, and that only.

Bayley: Sasha doesn't respect me as her equal, and that really hurts. I'm not some dumb sidekick that just goes along with whatever she says.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

The superstars met in the living room. Cena stood in front of everyone, holding the cell phone.

"I just got a text from The Miz on our AT&T Cricket Wireless cell phone. It says, 'Today, you'll be in a sticky situation'."

The superstars looked emotionless.

 **Confessional**

Kevin: We've reached the point in the season where we completely ignore Miz's clues.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

The bus brought the superstars to a field. They saw a big tub of honey, a big empty tub, and a giant strip of aluminum foil covered in oats in between the two tubs.

"Hello superstars, welcome to your 6th challenge on WWE Fresh Meat. The final challenge is rapidly approaching. Today, you'll be playing 'Rollin In Oats'. Each team will have a timer, with 5 minutes on it. In that 5 minutes, one of you will jump into that tub of honey, jump out, and roll in the oats, getting as many oats stuck to your body as you possibly can. Then, you will stand in the empty tub, while your teammate will have to scrape off all of the oats stuck to you, into the tub, with their bare hands."

The superstars uncomfortably looked at the tubs and a few people glanced at their partners.

"Then your teammate will jump into the honey, roll in the oats, and you'll have to scrape them off of THEM. Then, you jump back into the honey and start all over. You will keep doing this back and forth until 5 minutes has passed. "

 **Confessional**

Peyton: So... we have to scrape oats and honey off of our partners entire body, which includes the chest area, the butt, and a couple other things I'm sure Nikki wouldn't want John touching.

Kevin: Today we play the "we ran out of actual game ideas so let's make the superstars feel each other up for 5 minutes" challenge. Real classy television, Vince. Sponsors are gonna love this one.

Cesaro: I guess it could be weirder. At least we're all wearing clothes.

 **End Confessional**

"The team with the tub that weighs the MOST at the end of their 5 minutes will be safe from the next jungle. The team with the tub that weights the LEAST will be competing in the next jungle. Sasha, Cesaro, since you won the last challenge, you'll determine the order for this challenge."

Miz handed them a clipboard. Sasha wrote the order and handed it back.

"First up, John Cena and Peyton Royce."

The superstars began to laugh a bit, and tease Cena.

 **Confessional**

Peyton: This is weird. John's like 40, I feel super uncomfortable right now.

Cena: Nikki, I just want you to know that this is a game. And Miz clearly just explained the rules of the game... please don't kill me.

 **End Confessional**

"Your time starts in 3...2...1..."

Miz blew the airhorn and Cena immediately jumped into the tub of honey. He rolled around a bit, before jumping out, and rolling in the pile of oats. He got up, covered in them, and stood in the empty tub, and Peyton immediately began rubbing them off of him.

"This challenge is harder than it looks." Finn said.

Emma smirked.

"I thought you were about to say this challenge is harder than John right now."

The superstars laughed, as Peyton ran to the tub of honey and jumped in. She jumped out, rolled in the pile of oats, and got into the empty tub. John hesitated a bit.

"Come on, just get it over with." Peyton said.

John started rubbing the oats off of Peyton.

"I don't like this challenge." Bayley said, crossing her arms.

After about half a minute, John ran back to the tub of honey. They continued repeating the process until Miz blew the air horn.

The crew members weighed the tub.

"Up next, Finn and Emma." Miz said, as the crew members poured more oats onto the aluminum foil, and replaced the tub.

 **Confessional**

Emma: Finn and I are mature enough to do this challenge without making it awkward. The main goal is gonna be doing it as many times as possible, so we can make sure we have a good score.

Finn: We have a target on our back after winning the last jungle, so we need to get wins to ensure safety.

 **End Confessional**

"Your time starts in 3...2...1..." Miz blew the airhorn

Emma jumped into the tub of honey, got out, and rolled in the oats. She stood in the empty tub, as Finn quickly scraped the oats off of her, into the tub, before running to the tub of honey and jumping into it himself. The each went back and forth, moving quickly, until Miz blew the airhorn.

"Next up, Kevin and Dana."

 **Confessional**

Kevin: Emma and Finn were very quick, but I'm bigger than Finn. I feel like I can get more oats stuck to my body than he can to his... I never thought I'd say that sentence, but here we are.

Dana: We need a win here. No ifs, ands, or buts about it... no pun intended.

 **End Confessional**

When Miz blew the airhorn, Dana jumped into the tub of honey, before getting out, and rolling in the oats. She stood in the empty tub, while Kevin started scraping the oats off of her.

"You better not get an erection."

"Don't flatter yourself." Kevin replied.

The superstars laughed, as Dana rolled her eyes.

Kevin and Dana went back and forth repeating the process, until Miz blew the airhorn.

"Up next, Bayley and Big E."

 **Confessional**

Bayley: I'm really not looking forward to this challenge, this is weird, but let's just get this over with.

Big E (sarcastically): Wait... what? I have to rub all over Bayley's body? Oh no... this is terrible... welp, I guess I have to...

 **End Confessional**

"3...2...1..."

Miz blew the airhorn and Big E jumped into the tub of honey. He jumped out and rolled in the oats, and stood in the empty tub, while Bayley rubbed them off. Then Bayley, jumped in and out of the tub of honey, rolled in the oats, and stood in the empty tub, while Big E rubbed them off. They kept going back and forth until Miz blew the airhorn.

"Last but not least, Sasha and Cesaro."

 **Confessional**

Cesaro: If we don't win, there's a HUGE chance of us going to the jungle. I'm very nervous about this challenge.

Sasha: This is a win-win for Cesaro, he gets an easy challenge, and he gets to live out every WWE fans biggest dream.

 **End Confessional**

"Alright guys... 3... 2... 1..."

Miz blew the airhorn, and Sasha jumped into the tub of honey. After rolling around a bit, she got out and rolled in the oats, before standing in the empty tub, while Cesaro scraped the oats off of her. Then, he ran to the tub of honey and jumped in. Sasha and Cesaro went back and forth doing this until Miz blew the airhorn.

The messy superstars joined together, in front of The Miz.

"I know you guys all need showers, so I'll make this as quick as possible. The team with the HEAVIEST tub, who will be safe from the next jungle... Sasha and Cesaro!"

Sasha tried to contain her excitement as she high fived Cesaro.

 **Confessional**

Sasha: One more challenge. We win that? We're in the finals, baby!

Cesaro: We have a great chance at winning it all here, and barring a terrible mistake by us, we'll leave Canada with $25,000,000.

 **End Confessional**

"The team with the lightest tub, who will go directly to the jungle, is..."

The other 8 superstars nervously stood in front of Miz, hoping it wasn't them.

"The team of John Cena and Peyton Royce."

Peyton looked incredibly upset, while Cena remained poker-faced, and the rest of the superstars took a sigh of relief.

 **Confessional**

Cena: We're in the jungle, again. But I'm liking our chances. We've proven we can win with the pressure on, and I'm ready to get it done.

Peyton: We barely survived last jungle, and now we're here again!? I'm not feeling confident whatsoever right now.

 **End Confessional**

"The challenge bus is here to take you back to the house. Tomorrow, you'll vote to determine which team will face John and Peyton in the jungle. You can vote for anyone except Sasha and Cesaro."

The superstars boarded the challenge bus.

* * *

Sasha, Cesaro, Cena, and Peyton sat in the green room.

"I see you guys are in the jungle." Sasha said, with a smirk.

"We're not interested in whatever you're offering." John said.

Sasha shrugged.

"Suit yourself."

"...what exactly are you offering, Sasha?" Peyton asked.

"I was suggesting you vote Kevin and Dana. That's an easy jungle win for you guys. If you, me, and Bayley all vote together that's majority."

"We'll consider it." Cena said, remaining stone-faced.

 **Confessional**

Cena: Voting in Kevin Owens might be our best bet, we wouldn't face a strong team, like Finn and Emma, I'll wait to hear Kevin out, so I'll know what options I'm working with.

Sasha: A "we'll consider it" from John Cena isn't good enough for me, I'm gonna have to talk to Finn and Emma, just incase.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

Sasha entered the red room, where Finn and Emma were sitting.

"Who are you guys voting for?" Sasha asked immediately.

"Bayley and Big E." Emma said.

"How about Kevin and Dana?"

"How about, fuck off?"

"Kevin and Dana are-"

"A really easy team to beat in a final." Finn laughed.

Sasha sighed, leaving the room.

* * *

Kevin, Dana, Cena, and Peyton sat out by the pool.

"I say we vote Bayley and Big E." Kevin suggested.

"They're beatable enough." Cena shrugged, as Peyton looked nervous.

 **Confessional**

Cena: Are Bayley and Big E easy to beat? No. But they're a better option than Finn and Emma, and I'd like going against Dana and Kevin in a final.

Peyton: I'd feel a lot better going against Kevin and Dana, but it doesn't look like that's the case.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

The next day, The Miz met with the superstars in the living room.

"Alright superstars, it's time to decide who will face John Cena and Peyton Royce in tomorrow night's jungle. Each team gets one vote, you can vote for anyone except yesterday's challenge winners, Sasha and Cesaro. I'll be back in 20 minutes, have fun."

Miz left the room.

"Our vote is for Kevin and Dana, and here's why." Sasha began, as Kevin laughed, and Dana rolled her eyes.

"Kevin is crafty, he knows the game inside and out, and I think he has a better shot at winning the final then you guys think. It would be best to just get him out now."

"We second that vote." Big E said.

"Our vote is for Bayley and Big E." Kevin said, as Bayley looked shocked.

"We second that." Finn added.

"We want to face Big E and Bayley." Cena said.

Kevin stood up.

"Well, I'll go get our host."

Big E held a terrible attempt at a poker face, while Bayley looked visibly worried, until Kevin and Miz returned.

"So what was your consensus?"

"Bayley and Big E." Sasha said, sounding annoyed.

"It'll be a VERY interesting jungle. Bayley and Big E vs John Cena and Peyton Royce."

 **Confessional**

Peyton: I am trying to look at all the positives in this match-up. Namely, Big E has never been in a jungle, Bayley has never won a jungle, and my partner is John Cena. I'm trying to ignore anything negative I can think of, because confidence is key.

Big E: Heading into my first jungle ever, against Superman himself. Go big or go home. I ain't backing down from anyone.

Bayley: Last time I was in a jungle, I fought my hardest, and my hardest wasn't good enough. Now, my hardest is even harder. I do NOT plan on losing before I get to this final challenge.

Cena: Back to the jungle for us. We beat Roman Reigns and Asuka, so I'm not too worried about Bayley and Big E, but I'm definitely not underestimating them. I'm ready to play.

 **End Confessional**

Everyone left the living room, except Bayley, Big E, Cesaro, and Sasha.

Sasha went over to Bayley, noticing her demeanor, and held her arms out for a hug.

Bayley hugged her, and began to cry on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Bayley." Sasha said, rubbing Bayley's back.

"I'm not ready to go home yet." Bayley managed to say through her tears.

"You're not going home. You and E are gonna kick ass tomorrow!" Sasha reassured her, hugging her closer.

* * *

The next night, the superstars all boarded the bus. The challenge bus took the competitors to the jungle where they saw a huge mud pit, with Miz standing in front of it.

 **Confessional**

Bayley: The mud pit. This is gonna come down to who wants it more. Which is GREAT for us.

Peyton: I have to go after every single one of those gold coins in that pit, I am NOT losing this jungle. Bayley, if we played any other game tonight, you could probably beat me. If we played this game on any other night, you could probably beat me. But not tonight, not in this game. You're losing. Sorry, not sorry.

Cena: This challenge is very tricky. We have to find these gold coins fast, get in get out, let's go.

Big E: New Day members are currently 0-1 in this jungle, so it's time to change the course of history.

 **End Confessional**

"Ladies, gentlemen, welcome to the jungle. Peyton Royce, John Cena, come on down."

Cena and Peyton came down from the bridge, onto the field.

"You guys lost the last challenge, do you think your luck will turn around?"

"100 percent." John Cena said.

"Bayley, Big E, please come down."

Big E and Bayley joined Peyton and John on the field.

"First jungle this season, guys. Thoughts?"

"Nervous ones." Bayley said, as the superstars laughed a bit.

"Well, relax, Bayley. Tonight, you'll be playing Goldrush. I'll make this simple. There are 5 coins gold coins in this mud pit, and hundreds of yellow coins. I'll stand here, while you all go into the pit, and the first team to give me 3 gold coins will win this challenge. Sounds simple enough, right?"

The 4 superstars stood outside of the mud pit.

"3...2...1.."

Miz blew the airhorn, and they all dived in.

After about 20 seconds, Big E came running with a coin, bringing it to The Miz.

"It's gold! Bayley and Big E have 1 point!"

Big E ran back to the mud pit, as the superstars watched anxiously, from the bridge.

"LET'S GO GUYS, COME ON!" Sasha cheered.

Peyton came running out of the pit, with a coin.

"Gold, 1-1!" Miz said, as Peyton ran back.

After about another full minute, Big E came running out of the pit again, handing Miz another coin.

"Bayley and Big E lead 2-1. Next coin they get will win it all!"

"1 MORE, GUYS, LET'S GO!"

Kevin rolled his eyes, at Sasha's cheering.

"YOU NEED THIS ONE, COME ON!" He shouted, to his alliance members.

Cena came running out of the pit, with a coin, as Bayley ran after him.

"WATCH YOUR BACK!" Peyton yelled, before Bayley had a chance to try to snatch it.

Bayley sighed, and Cena smiled, turning around to face Bayley, as he handed the coin to Miz.

"All tied up, next coin wins it!"

"That was a smart move, kid." Cena said, jogging past her. Bayley stood next to Miz, with her hands on her hips, trying to catch her breath.

When he was halfway to the pit, he heard Peyton scream.

"I GOT IT! I GOT IT!"

Big E immediately began running at her.

"AAAAAH!" Peyton yelled, throwing the coin to Cena, as Big E fell down, trying to stop before he ran Peyton over.

John immediately tried to get in position to catch it, but Peyton's throw was way too hard, and it flew over him and into Bayley's hands.

"YES!" Bayley yelled, handing Miz the coin.

Miz blew the airhorn as Sasha and Cesaro celebrated.

The 4 superstars stood in their original positions, in front of The Miz.

"This was a great one. Bayley, Big E, you kinda got lucky here, but a win is a win, congratulations You may re-join your fellow superstars."

Bayley and Big E returned to the bridge. Sasha hugged Bayley, as Cesaro gave Big E a fist bump. Kevin and Dana both looked annoyed, as Emma and Finn looked like they couldn't care less about what just happened.

"Cena, Peyton, you guys fought hard, but in the end, a very very costly mistake from Peyton sealed your fate. This ends your time here in Canada."

The superstars clapped and a few waved goodbye as John and Peyton walked into the distance, with crew members following them, carrying their suitcases.

 **Confessional**

Peyton: I saw a 285 pound man running at me at full speed, and I got scared. Sue me. I'm still proud of how I performed, and I still think John and I could've won that final challenge.

Cena: It sucks. It's the worst feeling in the world coming so close to victory, and losing. And I don't deal with this well. I have nothing else left to say.

 **End Confessional**

"And then there were 4. Bayley and Big E, Emma and Finn, Kevin and Dana, and Sasha and Cesaro. Sadly, two of you will not make the final challenge. We'll find out who, tomorrow. Until then. Get your rest. You will need every second of it for tomorrow."

The challenge bus came and picked up the superstars, taking them back to the house.

 **Confessional**

Kevin: One challenge. Just survive one challenge Kevin. One more challenge with Dana Brooke. You can do this Kevin. You are smart, you are athletic, you are handsome, and you are a winner.

Emma: I'm not ready to go home. I should've made the final on WWE Rivals with Alicia, and I'm making up for it by making it with Finn on this season.

Bayley: This is really surreal. I'm really here. I'm one challenge away from having a spot in the final. No turning back now.

Sasha: They're gonna have to DRAG me down that path to my limousine cause otherwise, I'm not going ANYWHERE. My WWE Rivals redemption story is almost complete. I got rid of Charlotte, proved I'm the better competitor between me and Becky, and the only thing left to do now, is win my grand prize, like a boss.

 **End Confessional**

 **NEXT EPISODE: The superstars play Target Training. Kevin makes one last attempt to drive a wedge between Sasha and Bayley, plus, what tricks does Miz have up his sleeve for the final jungle?**

 **Poll 1: Which 3 teams will make the final challenge?**

 **Poll 2: Who will WIN the final challenge and why?**


	8. Long Time No See

The superstars didn't talk much, as they all got dressed for that day's challenge.

 **Confessional**

Cesaro: Today is the most important challenge we've had so far. If we win this, we're going to the finals.

Big E: Bayley and I haven't won a challenge yet. This would be a pretty fucking good time to start.

Finn: If Emma and I lose today, we're most likely going to the jungle, we can't have that happen.

Dana: Seth and Alexa? Gone. Kofi and Charlotte? Long gone. Cena & Peyton? Also gone. We have no allies in the house, so the only thing we can do to get into the final challenge, is win.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

The superstars met in the living room. Bayley stood in front of everyone, holding the cell phone.

"I just got a text from The Miz on our AT&T Cricket Wireless cell phone. It says 'if you're aiming for victory, you're on the right path'."

"I swear to god I hate Miz." Big E said, crossing his arms, as a few of the superstars chuckled.

* * *

The bus brought the superstars to a field, where they saw 4 identical obstacle courses, all running the same path. They seemed to run into an empty part of the field, with a few objects they couldn't see. The Miz stood in front of them.

"Hello superstars, welcome to your 7th challenge on WWE Fresh Meat. This challenge is called Target Practice. It's fairly simple. You guys will run through those obstacle courses. Each one starts with an elevated 40 yard dash, which is just a 40 yard dash, up that ramp. Once you reach the top of your ramp, you'll look down and see a small pool, with a rope to climb. On the other side of the pool is another platform with the next part of your obstacle course on it. You will attempt to jump OVER the pool, to your next platform. If you can't, you will fall INTO the pool, swim to the rope, and climb the rope to get to your next platform. That platform will have an electronic, simple, 24 piece puzzle for you to solve on the touchscreen. Once you solve it, you and your partner will zipline down to the shooting range, where you'll get two paintball guns. Once you and your partner knock down 4 targets, 2 EACH, you'll run back to the start of the obstacle course, and do it again. The only catch is, this time, you'll be a little heavier. You'll each be wearing 70 pound weight vests. The first team to complete the obstacle course with their weight vests on will not only be safe from tomorrow's jungle vote, they'll have a guaranteed spot in my final challenge. Any questions?"

"What happens to the last place team?" Cesaro asked, sarcastically, as some of the superstars laughed.

"I'm glad you asked. The last place team will go directly into the jungle."

 **Confessional**

Kevin: So we have to run up a ramp, jump over a pool. Possibly climb a rope. Solve a puzzle. Shoot 4 targets. Then do it again with 70 pound weight vests on? It sounds like another day at the office to me.

 **End Confessional**

The four teams each prepared at the beginning of their obstacle courses.

"Alright, the challenge starts in 3...2...1..." Miz blew the airhorn, and the teams took off, running up the ramps.

The first person to finish was Cesaro, who was quickly met by Sasha. Cesaro made the jump, but Sasha did not, falling into the pool and making a big splash, as Bayley, Finn and Emma finished the 40-yard dash. Bayley waited for Big E, as Finn and Emma attempted the jump. Finn made it, Emma didn't, and fell, as Sasha reached the rope and began climbing. Big E, Kevin, and Dana finished the 40 yard dash. All 4 superstars jumped and didn't make it to the second platform, all splashing into the water, as Sasha continued to climb, and Cesaro and Finn worked on their respective puzzles.

 **Confessional**

Finn: If Emma made the jump, that would've been very good for us. But she didn't, so here we are.

Sasha: I fell into the pool, but I fell into the pool FIRST. Which means I'll get out of the pool first. Which means, we're still in first place. And this is still our game to lose.

 **End Confessional**

Sasha made it to the top of the platform, and began helping with the puzzle, as Emma started to climb. As Emma reached the top, Kevin, Bayley, Big E, and Dana started to climb.

"Whoa!" Finn screamed, as smoke shot out of a hole on the top of Sasha and Cesaro's puzzle station, indicating that they had completed it.

Sasha and Cesaro ziplined down, as the rest of the contestants reached the top of the platform, to start the puzzle. Cesaro grabbed the paintball gun and hit one of the targets on the first try, while Sasha missed a few shots. They kept shooting, as smoke shot out of Kevin and Dana's puzzle station, and they began ziplining down.

 **Confessional**

Emma: Kevin "The Brain" Owens finishes the puzzle first, and we got from potentially taking first place in this challenge, to duking it out with Big E and Bayley to avoid last place.

 **End Confessional**

Kevin and Dana reached the shooting range, as smoke shot out of Finn and Emma's puzzle station. They began ziplining down as Cesaro hit a second target, and Sasha continued to miss.

"Sasha, focus. Relax."

"I'm focused and relaxed, I just suck!" Sasha said, continuing to shoot.

Kevin quickly knocked down two targets, as Dana began shooting and missing. Finn and Emma immediately hit a target each.

Smoke finally blew from Big E and Bayley's puzzle, as Finn and Emma both hit another target, and began running down the path that led back to the beginning of the elevated 40-yard dash.

 **Confessional**

Emma: The puzzle set us back. But luckily, since Sasha and Dana can't aim a paintball gun, we just took a huge lead.

 **End Confessional**

Kevin sat down, rolling his eyes, as Dana continued to miss. Big E and Bayley reached the shooting range, and both immediately knocked down two targets each, as Sasha and Dana continued to miss.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Kevin exclaimed.

"Come on, Sasha, you got this." Cesaro said calmly, as Bayley and Big E began running down the path.

 **Confessional**

Bayley: We have to catch up to Finn and Emma. I don't want to see the final jungle, I want to end this right here, right now. That $25,000,000 is ours.

 **End Confessional**

Miz handed Emma and Finn their vests, and they began to run up the ramp, as Sasha finally hit a target.

"One more! One more!" Cesaro exclaimed. Kevin just sat in silence, watching Dana continuing to wildly miss.

As Bayley and Big E put on their vests, Finn and Emma jumped into the pool. Sasha finally hit a second target, and took off running, with Cesaro following her.

 **Confessional**

Kevin: This game is stupid. My partner is stupid. I hate this game. I hate my partner... there's really nothing else to say.

 **End Confessional**

Finn and Emma quickly solved the puzzle again, while Bayley and Big E climbed the rope, and Sasha and Cesaro started the elevated 40 yard dash.

Finally, Dana hit her first target, as Finn and Emma returned to the shooting range. They each hit 2 targets and celebrated, as Bayley and Big E arrived.

"Dana, you can't hit ONE MORE!?"

Bayley and Big E knocked down two targets, as Sasha and Cesaro arrived at the shooting range.

Cesaro knocked down two targets, and Sasha struggled a bit, before knocking two down as well. Miz blew the airhorn.

 **Confessional**

Sasha: I cost us big time in this challenge. We had a lead, and I blew it. I feel awful, but at least I'm not Dana Brooke right now.

 **End Confessional**

The superstars met in the field, in front of The Miz.

"Emma, Finn Balor, congratulations, you've secured your spot in the final challenge of WWE Fresh Meat!"

 **Confessional**

Emma: Last season, Alicia and I got eliminated a few challenges before the final, and I never got to show the world what I can do. Emma will be ignored no longer! And I will ALWAYS be remembered as the champion of WWE Fresh Meat.

Finn: This final is ours for the taking. I confidently believe we could beat Big E and Bayley, Kevin and Dana, or Sasha and Cesaro in a final challenge.

 **End Confessional**

"Our last place team, who has secured their spot in the final JUNGLE of WWE Fresh Meat, Kevin and Dana."

 **Confessional**

Dana: I really let Kevin down in this challenge, and I want to make it up by completely showing out in the jungle. I know Miz has something big up his sleeve for it.

Kevin: Now, we're in the jungle. This is not a good thing... but... there's a silver lining in all this. Finn and Emma are in the final, Dana and I are in the jungle. That leaves Sasha and Bayley's teams. One of them is going to the jungle with us, one of them is going to the final. And THEY have to decide. This is gonna be interesting.

 **End Confessional**

"The challenge bus is here to take you back to the house. Tomorrow, you'll vote to determine whether Bayley and Big E or Sasha and Cesaro will face Kevin and Dana in the final jungle."

The superstars boarded the challenge bus.

* * *

"Big vote coming up, huh?" Kevin asked, as the superstars walked into the house.

Bayley and Sasha both ignored him.

"Look, we don't wanna face you and Cesaro and you guys don't wanna be in the jungle, it can all be so simple!" Kevin called out to Sasha, as she followed Bayley, Big E, and Cesaro into the blue room, and closed the door.

"So what do we do?" Sasha asked.

"You tell me." Bayley shrugged.

Sasha sighed.

"You guys are the better team, you should go in." Big E shrugged.

"We have a better chance at winning the final, you guys should go in!" Cesaro exclaimed.

Big E, Bayley, and Sasha looked a bit shocked at how passionate Cesaro was, since he had been mostly quiet since the show started.

"Sasha, you... you've been fighting so hard since you've been here to make up for last time... I think you should go to the final challenge. We'll go to the jungle."

"WHAT!? ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Big E exclaimed.

"Bayley, you've never been to a final before. Are you sure you want to go to the jungle?" Sasha asked.

"Yes, I... I wanna do this without your help. I wanna earn it. Nobody gave you a free spot in the final challenge when you went, and I don't want one either."

Sasha smirked.

"Okay."

Big E looked upset, while Cesaro took a sigh of relief.

 **Confessional**

Cesaro: Alliances and friendships are important, but not important enough to do something dumb like give away a free spot in the final challenge!

Bayley: This is my chance to step out of Sasha's shadow, and prove that I'm a great competitor in my own right. We can beat Kevin and Dana, and that's exactly what we're gonna do.

Big E: I don't know what kinda mind control Sasha has over Bayley, but for some reason, we're voluntarily going into the FINAL jungle. Anything can happen in a final jungle. Fucking Tyler and Apollo beat Brock and Roman in a final jungle.

Sasha: I was willing to go into this jungle, but if Bayley wants to give me a free spot in the final challenge, who am I to tell her no?

 **End Confessional**

* * *

The next day, The Miz met with the superstars in the living room.

"Alright superstars, it's time to decide who will face Kevin Owens and Dana Brooke in tomorrow's jungle. Each team gets one vote, you can vote for anyone except yesterday's challenge winners, Finn Balor and Emma. Who wants to throw out the first vote?"

"Our vote is for Bayley and Big E." Kevin said.

Emma glanced at Bayley and Big E briefly before making her vote.

"We vote for Sasha and Cesaro."

"We vote for Bayley and Big E." Sasha said.

"Um... we vote for Bayley and Big E as well." Bayley chuckled, as Kevin, Dana, Miz, Emma, and Finn looked confused.

"Well... that was a lot simpler than I thought it'd be. In the final jungle, we have Kevin Owens and Dana Brooke vs Bayley and Big E. That means, congratulations, Sasha Banks, Cesaro, you've secured your spot in the final challenge."

 **Confessional**

Sasha: I can see the fear on Emma and Finn's faces. They didn't want us in this final challenge, because they know we're the best team in the house. The only way they can WIN the final challenge, is if we LOSE it.

Cesaro: I expected to be in this final challenge, but I expected the field of competition to look a lot tougher than it does... it's kind of a... pleasant surprise, if you will.

 **End Confessional**

"The challenge bus will be here for you tomorrow morning. Get some rest, because this jungle is completely different from any jungle that's come before it."

The Miz left as Kevin began laughing.

"I don't know how you did it Sasha, but you're a fucking genius." he said.

"Don't know what you're talking about... really don't care." Sasha responded, leaving. Cesaro, Finn, Dana, and Big E left too, while Bayley and Kevin sat in the living room.

"Why the fuck would you vote yourself into the jungle?"

"Because we can beat you with our arms tied behind our backs." Bayley said, matter-of-factly.

"Let me explain something to you, just for future reference, cause it's too late now. When it comes down to you and someone else going to the jungle, you should probably prefer THEY go instead of you, it's just kinda common sense."

"Do you think I'm stupid, Kevin?"

"I used to... now I know it for sure." Kevin said, getting up and leaving.

Bayley simply chuckled, rolling her eyes, trying to avoid regretting her decision.

* * *

That night, Dana and Kevin sat in the empty yellow room.

"Look, I know we've struggled throughout this seas-"

"No, just... just forget it. Clean slate. Everything that happened in the past is in the past. Only two things matter. This jungle, and the final challenge." Kevin said.

"Right." Dana nodded.

 **Confessional**

Kevin: I don't know if you've picked up on it by now... but I'm not the biggest Dana Brooke fan in the world. Shocking, I know. But if we can pull it together, and win 2 competitions, we'll have 25 million dollars to split. I think we can cooperate a little.

Dana: I'm tired of being embarrassed, I'm tired of losing, and I'm tired of my true talent not showing. We have to win this. We're GOING to win this.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

Big E and Bayley sat in the empty blue room.

"Hey, E, listen. I know you weren't too sure about my decision to go into the jungle, but, it's just... I want that satisfaction of earning it, without having to be belittled or patronized, I just... I'm not doing it on my own because I'm doing it with you, but I'm doing it on my own in a sense, because I'm proving I can make a final challenge without help from Sasha or Charlotte, you know?"

Big E simply nodded.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Nah, we're facing Kevin and Dana. If it was Finn and Emma I wouldn't have let you do it."

Bayley smiled.

 **Confessional**

Bayley: I've never been in a final challenge. I have no clue what to expect when I get there, but when I do, I'm gonna prove how big of a threat we've been this entire time. As soon as we get rid of Kevin and Dana, I'll be on the fast track 25 million dollars, and that's freaking awesome!

Big E: We've had ups and downs this season. Close calls in jungles, arguments with alliance members, etcetera, etcetera, the point is, we came too damn far to be going home now. Kevin and Dana aren't gonna know what hit em.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

The next morning, the superstars met in the living room, waiting for the Miz. Kevin, Big E, Bayley, and Dana sat with their challenge gear on and their packed suitcases.

The Miz entered the room.

"Alright superstars, it's time for the final jungle. Let's go."

Miz led the superstars out of the house, to the bus.

 **Confessional**

Finn: I'm very interested. No one knows what to expect for this final jungle. I'm just glad I'm not in it.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

The bus arrived at a field that had 4 mannequins arranged in the middle. Each mannequin was wearing one of the four jungle competitor's challenge shirts. The superstars looked extremely confused as they got off the bus.

"What's going on?" Kevin asked.

The Miz stood in front of the mannequins, smiling.

"I'll explain more when the other bus gets here." Miz smirked.

"Other bus?" Big E and Dana asked in unison.

"Oh, there it is!"

Another bus pulled up to the field.

The doors opened and Charlotte Flair walked out of them.

 **Confessional**

Charlotte: Hey guys, long time no see, huh?

 **End Confessional**

"What the fuck?" Sasha asked, as Asuka walked off of the second bus, followed by John Cena, Alexa Bliss, and Peyton Royce.

The Miz's smile grew even wider, as Becky Lynch, Nia Jax, Kofi Kingston, and Xavier Woods got off of the bus.

Kevin nervously looked at Charlotte and mouthed "what is going on?" as Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, and Seth Rollins got off of the bus, all smiling at Kevin.

 **Confessional**

Roman: Ah, Kevin, you dumb son of a bitch. This is gonna be fun.

 **End Confessional**

The eliminated superstars all stood behind The Miz.

"Hello Superstars, welcome to your final jungle."

 _ **THE FINAL TEAMS**_

 **Emma & Finn  
** **Challenge Wins** : 2 ( _Jailbreak, Target Practice_ )  
 **Jungle Wins** : 1 (vs. Seth & Alexa in _Door Jam_ )  
 **Last Place Finishes** : 0

 **Sasha & Cesaro**  
 **Challenge Wins** : 1 ( _Pop Quiz_ )  
 **Jungle Wins** : 2 (vs. Charlotte & Kofi in _Hall Brawl_ , vs. Becky & Xavier in _Goldrush)_  
 **Last Place Finishes** : 1 ( _Stuck On Me_ )

 **Bayley & Big E (potentially)**  
 **Challenge Wins** : 0  
 **Jungle Wins** : 1 (vs. John & Peyton in _Goldrush_ )  
 **Last Place Finishes** : 0

 **Kevin & Dana (potentially)**  
 **Challenge Wins** : 0  
 **Jungle Wins** : 0  
 **Last Place Finishes** : 0

 **In the next chapter, Bayley and Big E compete against Kevin Owens and Dana Brooke in the final jungle, and the remaining superstars compete in the final challenge!**

 **Poll 1: Who will win 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place on WWE Fresh Meat?  
** **Poll 2: Who were your favorite and least favorite teams on WWE Fresh Meat?**


	9. Don't Beg

The bus arrived at a field that had 4 mannequins arranged in the middle. Each mannequin was wearing one of the four jungle competitor's challenge shirts. The superstars looked extremely confused as they got off the bus.

"What's going on?" Kevin asked.

The Miz stood in front of the mannequins, smiling.

"I'll explain more when the other bus gets here." Miz smirked.

"Other bus?" Big E and Dana asked in unison.

"Oh, there it is!"

Another bus pulled up to the field.

The doors opened and Charlotte Flair walked out of them.

 **Confessional**

Charlotte: Hey guys, long time no see, huh?

 **End Confessional**

"What the fuck?" Sasha asked, as Asuka walked off of the second bus, followed by John Cena, Alexa Bliss, and Peyton Royce.

The Miz's smile grew even wider, as Becky Lynch, Nia Jax, Kofi Kingston, and Xavier Woods got off of the bus.

Kevin nervously looked at Charlotte and mouthed "what is going on?" as Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, and Seth Rollins got off of the bus, all smiling at Kevin.

 **Confessional**

Roman: Ah, Kevin, you dumb son of a bitch. This is gonna be fun.

 **End Confessional**

The eliminated superstars all stood behind The Miz.

"Hello Superstars, welcome to your final jungle. Today, you'll be playing 'Watch Your Back'. As you can see, there are 4 mannequins in that field. One mannequin represents Kevin Owens, one mannequin represents Bayley, one mannequin represents Big E, and one mannequin represents Dana Brooke. This challenge, is based on all of the backstabbing that went on throughout WWE Rivals, and so far on WWE Fresh Meat." Miz said, as the production crew brought out a bin of knives, and put them behind a line painted 20 yards behind the mannequins.

The remaining 4 teams looked confused, as the eliminated superstars lined up behind the bin.

"The challenge is to throw knives in the backs of the mannequins. If your mannequin has 5 knives in it's back, you'll be eliminated from this jungle. If both members of your team are eliminated, you won't be making my final challenge. Sounds simple enough, right? But there's a catch. YOU won't be throwing them. Your former WWE Fresh Meat castmates will."

"Oh, that's wonderful." Kevin said, sarcastically, while the rest of the superstars looked a little skeptical.

 **Confessional**

Dana: I'm extremely worried about this challenge. I look out at that field of eliminated contestants, and I see a bunch of people that would love to stop Kevin Owens from making that final challenge.

Big E: I'm feeling safe. I have a lot of allies in that field. Xavier, Kofi, Becky. I'm feeling pretty confident.

Bayley: I don't like this. On WWE Rivals, I did everything I had to do to stay in the house, and then my fate was taken out of my control, and put into the hands of Summer Rae. NOW, we're here on WWE Fresh Meat, and I've done everything I had to do to stay in the house, and now my fate is once again being taken out of my control, and this time, being put into the hands of the eliminated contestants. This sucks.

Kevin: There's a higher chance of Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, or Dean Ambrose making a mistake than there is of Dana Brooke actually doing something right. So I actually prefer this to facing Bayley and Big E head to head.

 **End Confessional**

"Eliminated contestants, you will each be throwing one knife, you'll go one at a time, in the order of your elimination. And we'll alternate between women and men. And just to keep tradition, I guess I'll blow this airhorn."

Miz blew the airhorn as the contestants, except Kevin, chuckled.

"First up, Charlotte Flair."

Charlotte smiled, and grabbed a knife, throwing it right in the back of Bayley's mannequin's left shoulder.

 **Confessional**

Bayley: So Charlotte comes back, and unsurprisingly, the first thing she does is stab me in the back. Again.

Charlotte: I can't stop Sasha from making the final challenge, but I can stop her little sidekick from joining her.

 **End Confessional**

Sasha crossed her arms as Bayley sighed.

"Next up, Kofi Kingston."

Kofi grabbed a knife, and threw it into Bayley's mannequin's back, as Big E, Bayley, and Sasha reacted in shock.

"What the fuck!?" Big E yelled, as Kevin smiled.

"YOUR alliance got us eliminated in the first episode!" Kofi called out from the field, with a smile.

 **Confessional**

Kofi: I didn't forget that Bayley and Big E voted for us to go into the jungle in episode 1. No hard feelings, I understand it's all part of the game, but so is this.

Kevin: Sasha's shady moves and unlikable personality might actually come back to bite BAYLEY. We have a chance at winning this.

 **End Confessional**

"Next up, Nia Jax."

Nia immediately threw a knife in the back of Bayley's mannequin. Sasha rolled her eyes, while Bayley tried to hide her anxiousness, realizing everyone was throwing at her.

 **Confessional**

Nia: Sasha, just so you know. That's for you.

 **End Confessional**

"Quick score update, Bayley has 3 knives, Kevin has 0, Dana has 0, and Big E has 0."

"Thanks Miz. It was hard to keep count." Emma said, sarcastically.

"Up next, Dean Ambrose."

Dean threw a knife in the back of Kevin's mannequin.

Kevin simply nodded.

"Next up, Becky Lynch."

 **Confessional**

Bayley: I don't know if Becky is still mad at Sasha for eliminating her, she might want to take that out on me. I have no idea what's running through Becky's head right now.

 **End Confessional**

Becky stood, holding the knife, as if she was thinking for a bit, before throwing the knife in the back of Kevin's mannequin, as Bayley and Sasha took a sigh of relief.

 **Confessional**

Kevin (sarcastically): Yeah, yeah. Of course. Throw a knife in MY back. It's definitely my fault Sasha took advantage of your injury in the jungle and sent you home. Boy I tell ya, she's a smart one that Becky Lynch.

 **End Confessional**

"Up next, Xavier Woods."

Xavier also threw a knife in the back of Kevin's mannequin.

"Bayley and Kevin each have 3 knives in their backs, Big E and Dana have 0. Up next, Asuka."

Asuka grabbed a knife and threw it in the back of Bayley's mannequin.

"WHY!?" Bayley screamed as Kevin began to laugh a bit.

"I don't think she likes you very much, Bayley." Miz said, as Asuka shrugged, with a smile.

"One more knife, and Bayley is eliminated from this jungle."

Bayley started to tear up a bit, but kept her composure, as Sasha stared down the line, mentally trying to predict who everyone else would throw at.

"Next up, Roman Reigns."

"A wonder who he's throwing at." Kevin said, sarcastically.

"Bro, I swear to God I'm not throwing at you." Roman said, with a smirk.

"Don't lie to God on national TV, Roman."

Roman looked up at the sky, before throwing a knife at Dana's mannequin, as the superstars, except Kevin and Dana, laughed.

"Bayley has 4 knives, Kevin has 3, Dana has 1, and Big E has 0. Up next, Alexa Bliss."

Alexa grabbed a knife, and threw it at Bayley's mannequin, but it barely missed. Sasha and Bayley laughed a bit.

 **Confessional**

Sasha: Midget barbie might've just saved Bayley and Big E with that throw.

Alexa: First off, the sun was in my eyes. And secondly, maybe I'm just not good at stabbing people in the back. I'm an honest 100% trustworthy person that's never betrayed anyone.

 **End Confessional**

"Tough luck, Miss Bliss. Next up, Seth Rollins."

Seth threw a knife through the back of Kevin's mannequin's head so hard that the end was poking out of the mannequin's forehead as the contestants gasped, and a few of them laughed.

"Wait, wait, wait, that's not the mannequin's back!" Kevin protested.

"Oh, shut up!" Seth called, from the field.

"Miz, you clearly said you get eliminated if you have 5 in your back!"

"It's in the BACK of your head, idiot." Seth said, as some of the superstars began laughing.

"Yeah, back of the HEAD. Not the back."

Miz walked over and briefly spoke with a few crew members, before returning to his original position.

"Kevin is right. No point." Miz said.

"WHAT!?" Seth yelled, as Dean, Roman, and Sasha all began shouting in protest.

Kevin cupped his hands around his mouth.

"I THINK HE SAID 'KEVIN IS RIGHT, NO POINT!'"

Seth rolled his eyes, going to the back of the line.

 **Confessional**

Kevin: I just want to put this into perspective... Seth is the SMARTEST member of the Shield... and HE'S an idiot.

 **End Confessional**

"Next up, Peyton Royce."

Peyton picked up a knife, and threw it at Bayley's mannequin, but it bounced off, and didn't stick in the mannequin's back.

Kevin rolled his eyes, as Bayley smiled a bit.

"Don't get too comfortable. Cena's not gonna miss." Kevin said, crossing his arms.

"Speaking of... up next, John Cena."

Cena grabbed a knife and threw it in the back of Bayley's mannequin, as Miz blew the airhorn.

"Bayley, you have been eliminated from this jungle. Kevin has 3 knives in his back, Big E has 0, Dana has 1. Up next, Charlotte Flair."

Charlotte threw a knife in the back of Big E's mannequin.

"Kofi Kingston, you're up."

Kofi threw a knife in the back of Dana Brooke's mannequin, as the superstars looked in shock, except Big E and Kevin.

"What the hell, Kofi!?" Dana yelled.

"You really thought Kofi would backstab Big E?" Kevin asked, as Big E laughed.

"Next up, Nia Jax."

Nia threw a knife in the back of Big E's mannequin.

"Nia, come on." Big E said, looking at her disapprovingly. She simply smirked in response.

"Next up, Dean Ambrose."

Dean threw a knife in the back of Dana's mannequin.

"Score update, Big E has 2 knives in his back, Dana and Kevin each have 3. Up next, Becky Lynch."

Becky threw a knife in the back of Kevin's mannequin.

"Becky, I just want you to know that I always disliked for no reason, but now I have a reason." Kevin said, as all the other superstars except Dana laughed.

"One more knife and Kevin is eliminated. Next up, Xavier Woods."

Xavier grabbed a knife and threw it in the back of Dana's mannequin, as Big E started to dance a bit.

"One more knife, and Dana is eliminated. Next up, Alexa Bliss."

"Come on Alexa, you got this!" Kevin called out.

"Aye, just remember he got you eliminated!" Big E called out.

"I didn't 'get her eliminated', I though they could beat Emma and Finn."

"Well obviously they couldn't, cause they're standing over there."

"Are you calling them losers? Alexa is NOT a loser. Alexa, I think Big E's trying to call you guys losers!" Kevin said, as Miz shook his head and laughed.

Alexa threw a knife in the back of Dana's mannequin, before covering her mouth as her eyes got huge. Kevin hung his head.

"YES!" Bayley screamed, as Miz blew the airhorn.

"ALEXA, WHAT THE HELL!?" Dana yelled.

"I was aiming for Big E, I swear!" Alexa shouted, still looking shocked.

"Dana is eliminated."

 **Confessional**

Dana: Alexa NEVER liked me. I don't believe her B.S. for one second.

Alexa: My uh... um... my hand slipped... I guess... whoops. Sorry Dana... maybe my hand wouldn't have slipped if you didn't call me a wannabe Charlotte in episode 4, who knows?

 **End Confessional**

"Up next, Seth Rollins."

"Seth, do you really think they wouldn't have done the same thing to you that I did?" Kevin asked.

"They didn't make me any promises, Kevin." Seth said, intentionally taking a long time to aim the knife.

"They are NOT gonna have your back next season."

"And neither are you, I got nothing to lose."

Seth pump faked, pretending to throw the knife as some of the superstars laughed.

"Seth, come on."

"Don't beg, just let it happen bruh." Big E said.

"Nah, go ahead, beg, I might change my mind." Seth smirked.

"Fuck you." Kevin said, walking over to his suitcases.

"Fuck you? That's the last thing you want to say to me before I make my decision?" Seth laughed.

"You're right, I meant to say fuck off."

"Remember when I said that decision was gonna come back to bite you!?" Seth called out, as Kevin grabbed his suitcases and began walking away from the challenge.

"Kevin! Kevin you're just leaving!?" Miz asked, as Dana began to cry, and Kevin kept walking.

"It's less fun without him here to see it." Seth frowned.

"I don't think he's coming back." Miz said, watching Kevin continue to leave.

Seth shrugged, and threw the knife in the back of Kevin's mannequin, and Miz blew the airhorn.

"Bayley, Big E, you will be joining Sasha and Cesaro, and Emma and Finn in the final challenge!" Miz exclaimed.

The superstars clapped, and Bayley hugged Big E, before running over and hugging Sasha.

 **Confessional**

Bayley: FINAL CHALLENGE, HERE WE COME! I'm BEYOND excited. We're already guaranteed 5 million dollars if we FINISH the final challenge, and we can win even more!? I'm ready!

Big E: Emma, Finn, you guys are great competitors, I wish you all the luck, and success, blah blah blah, same to our allies Sasha and Cesaro, you helped us a lot along the way, blah blah blah, BUT... and I do mean but... HIDE YA BOOTIES! CAUSE ME AND BAYLEY ARE GONNA WHOOP EM! AND THAT'S A FACT!

 **End Confessional**

"And Dana, you and Kevin made it very far, and played a great game, but unfortunately this ends your time here in Canada." Miz said.

The superstars clapped, and a few waved goodbye as Dana walked into the distance, with crew members following her, carrying her suitcases.

 **Confessional**

Dana: It sucks. It absolutely sucks. We had no control, no chance to compete for our spot in the final, and I'm honestly devastated.

Kevin: If you think that next season, I'm not coming back with a god damn vengeance, and making every single one of those stupid motherfuckers who got me eliminated's lives a living hell, then you're dumber than Roman Reigns. And that's really fucking dumb.

 **End Confessional**

"Eliminated superstars, thank you, but you ARE eliminated, so it's time for you to go back to the United States. Sasha, Bayley, Emma, Finn, Big E, Cesaro, YOU'RE going back to the United States too... Canada has been fun, but tonight, you're headed to Fairbanks, Alaska for your final challenge!"

The remaining superstars celebrated, while the eliminated superstars clapped begrudgingly, before getting back onto their bus, as the remaining contestants boarded theirs.

"This is so awesome! I can't wait!" Bayley exclaimed, sitting next to Sasha.

"Me either!" Sasha smiled, putting her arm around her.

 **Confessional**

Sasha: I am immensely proud of Bayley, and I'm so happy she made it to her first final challenge. I can't wait to see her cross that finish line, and win that second or third place prize. She's really earned it. I mean... I know there's a like 5% chance that Bayley and Big E can beat me and Cesaro, but let's be realistic here. We're the elite team. We got rid of all the other elite teams. And now we're cruising to $25,000,000.

Bayley: I know for a fact Sasha's not gonna take it easy on me at all, and I know she'll rip my arm off and beat me with it if she has to to win this final challenge, and I hope she knows I'm willing to do the same. Whoever wins this final challenge is going to be more than deserving of it, cause no one's letting up on anyone.

Emma: Hi, in case you forgot, I'm Emma. I know there's a lot of people watching the show, debating on whether Bayley & Big E or Sasha & Cesaro is going to win the final challenge. Um, well, believe it or not... there's actually THREE teams in this final challenge. I know Finn and I don't get much camera time because we're not backstabbing liars, drama queens, or having sex with anyone in the house, but we're still here. We're definitely still here. And we're definitely gonna win this final challenge.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

The superstars rode back to the house, packed their suitcases, loaded them onto the bus, and began the ride to the airport.

"Good luck, everyone!" Bayley smiled.

Emma simply put on her headphones.

"Thank you." Finn nodded.

"I'm happy that everyone here actually deserves it this season." Sasha said.

Bayley laughed, high-fiving Sasha.

* * *

That night, the superstars arrived at their new house, with each team getting their own bedroom.

Emma and Finn sat outside in chairs on their balcony.

"What do you think he's got planned?" Emma asked, casually.

"Hills, sleep deprivation, endurance running, and those fucking puzzles."

Emma smirked a bit.

"So will my partner be you, or The Demon?"

"I'm undecided." Finn said.

"Why?"

"I know I can win without him."

 **Confessional**

Finn: The Demon will always be a part of me, but he doesn't make me. This final challenge is very important to me, and winning it with my best effort would make it so much sweeter.

Emma: I trust Finn. He knows his own capabilities, and Sasha and Bayley will be too busy competing with each other. I can't see us losing this final.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

Sasha and Cesaro each layed on one of the twin beds in their bedroom.

"It's only like 8:00."

"You're gonna wish you had this sleep tomorrow. Goodnight." Sasha said, turning the light off, as Cesaro sighed.

 **Confessional**

Cesaro: Sasha has been in a final challenge before, I understand that. But this season was way different than WWE Rivals, and I imagine that this final will be nothing like the Rivals final.

Sasha: I know how to win a final challenge. I was minutes away from doing it. As long as Cesaro follows my lead, we'll be winning $25,000,000.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

"I'm heading to sleep." Big E said, leaving the kitchen.

Bayley sat at the counter, reading a magazine.

"Okay. I can't sleep, I'm too excited."

 **Confessional**

Bayley: This final challenge is definitely going to be hard. But never impossible. Whatever you have to throw at me, Miz, I'm ready.

Big E: I hope tomorrows not as hard as the WWE Rivals final, but it probably will be. Either way, we don't really have a strategy. Just work hard, and see what happens.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

The next day, at 1PM, all 6 superstars rode on the challenge bus, not talking to each other.

Bayley decided to break the awkward silence.

"I wonder how it'll start."

The bus began to stop, near a river, where Miz was standing.

"With water." Sasha said.

The superstars got off of the bus, and stood in front of The Miz.

"Superstars, welcome to the final challenge!"

The superstars all clapped, as Sasha noticed the kayaks behind Miz.

"Your final challenge actually starts tomorrow morning, but right now, we're gonna determine how you get there."

Everyone looked confused, except for Finn, who kept a straight face.

"Each of your teams will get a kayak and paddle down that river. You'll paddle for about an hour or so."

"An hour!?" Big E yelled.

"Or so." Miz shrugged.

Sasha sighed.

"After that hour, you should reach a boat. This boat is called the S.S. Fresh Meat. We've turned Vince McMahon's personal yacht into a mini-cruise ship. On this cruise ship, there's a delicious 5 star buffet, a spa, a pool, Wi-Fi, phones, computers, and TWO full size bedrooms."

The superstars eyes lit up with excitement, and even Finn raised his eyebrows.

"The reason there's only TWO bedrooms, is because the two teams that get to the ship first will spend the rest of their day, and night, on the ship. The other team, will spend their day and night in their kayak, paddling to catch up with the ship. But don't worry. There's beef jerky, peanuts, bread, and bottled water on the kayaks, that's pretty much a buffet right there, right?" Miz said, with a laugh.

 **Confessional**

Sasha: I NEED to get on that ship. I do not wanna spend my night paddling a damn kayak, and I'd much rather spend it getting a well earned massage, and eating some exotic shellfish that I've never heard of.

 **End Confessional**

The superstars each got into their kayaks, and grabbed a paddle.

"Sasha and Cesaro, are you ready?"

"Yup!" Sasha nodded.

"Big E and Bayley, are you ready?"

"Damn right!" Big E yelled, as Bayley laughed.

"Emma and Finn, are you ready?"

Emma simply gave a thumbs up.

"On your mark... get set..."

Miz blew the air horn, and the superstars began to paddle down the river.

 **NEXT EPISODE: Find out which teams come in 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place in the WWE Fresh Meat Final Challenge. Thank you so much for reading! Chapter 11 will be the reunion/award show, and have information about season 3! Below are the ballots for the WWE Fresh Meat Awards, don't forget to vote!**

 **Funniest Confessionals  
A.) Kevin Owens  
B.) Big E  
C.) Roman Reigns  
D.) Xavier Woods**

 **Funniest Contestant  
A.) Alexa Bliss  
B.) Dean Ambrose  
C.) Becky Lynch  
D.) Kevin Owens**

 **Best Potential Partners for WWE Rivals 2  
A.) Sasha Banks & Charlotte Flair  
B.) Kevin Owens & Seth Rollins  
C.) Sasha Banks & Bayley  
D.) Roman Reigns & John Cena  
**

 **Most Shocking Moment  
A.) Charlotte's 1st Episode Elimination  
B.) Sasha snatching the coin from Becky  
** **C.) Kevin turning on Seth and Alexa  
** **D.) John and Peyton beating Roman and Asuka**

 **Least Favorite Contestant? (All 20 contestants are eligible)**

 **Favorite Contestant? (All 20 contestants are eligible)**


	10. Sore Loser

The Miz stood on the S.S. Fresh Meat, waiting for the superstars.

 **Confessional**

Emma: Not only will the winners of this kayak race get a huge advantage in the final challenge, they get to spend the night in heaven, while the losers spend the night in hell.

Sasha: I NEED to get on that ship. I do not wanna spend my night paddling a damn kayak, and I'd much rather spend it getting a well earned massage, and eating some exotic shellfish that I've never heard of.

Bayley: I wonder if Vince's personal yacht has a bunch of cool wrestling memorabilia...

 **End Confessional**

"I see a boat." a crew member said, as Miz squinted, before smirking.

"Called it."

Sasha and Cesaro arrived at the yacht, beginning to climb out of their kayak, and be helped onto the boat by crew members, as Miz blew the air horn.

 **Confessional**

Sasha: Fuck yes! We don't have to paddle to the final challenge, and more importantly, WE GET TO SPEND THE NIGHT ON THE MCMAHON YACHT! I've been stuck in that stupid house for about 3 weeks now, so this little vacation is more than deserved.

Cesaro: Our work is far from done, but we can pat ourselves on the back for this one. Whoever loses this one will be at a major disadvantage.

 **End Confessional**

"You guys can stay here to see who else will join you, OR you can go ahead and enjoy th-"

Sasha took off running to explore the ship before Miz could even finish his sentence.

"I'll stay." Cesaro chuckled, sitting down with the crew.

About 10 minutes passed, before Miz, Cesaro, and the camera/production crew noticed both Finn and Emma's kayak and Bayley and Big E's kayak arriving.

"This one's gonna be close." Miz noted.

The kayaks continued to get closer and closer to the yacht as Miz blew the air horn.

* * *

Calm, relaxing music played throughout the ship, as the sounds of food cooking and water pumping through the pool system were heard.

The walls were decorated with iconic WWE Pay-Per-View and video game posters.

Sasha stood in front of the grill section of the 5 star buffet, already holding two full plates of food.

"What would you like Miss Banks?" the server asked, with a very thick accent that Sasha didn't recognize.

"Uh... hmm... just a burger, and-"

"Jeez, Sasha, save some food for the rest of us." Bayley laughed, entering with Big E and Cesaro.

"You made it!" Sasha exclaimed, turning around and hugging her.

"Barely."

"Finn and Emma are probably gonna fall asleep in the middle of the river."

Bayley laughed, even harder, grabbing a plate.

* * *

"How the fuck did we lose, Finn?"

"You tell me, Mrs. 'I go kayaking all the time back at home'." Finn said, continuing to row.

"I didn't have a problem winning that challenge last season, did I?" Emma spat back, as they continued to paddle.

"Yeah, you're right, Alicia was sooo much better than me, right?"

Emma sighed.

"There's no point in arguing, we already lost, we should just let it go and catch up."

"That's what I said before you brought it back up."

They continued to row in silence.

* * *

Cesaro and Big E enjoyed the buffet while Bayley and Sasha enjoyed the spa.

"Why is Vince so angry when he has all this?" Bayley said, face down on one of the massage tables at the spa, while the masseuse pressed on her back.

Sasha laughed, laying on the table next to it.

"I needed this so bad."

"Especially after all that paddling."

"Exactly!"

"I can't wait for the final tomorrow." Bayley smiled, sitting up on the table.

"You're saying that now, but trust me, it's not fun."

"Uhh... I know that Sasha..." Bayley chuckled, awkwardly.

"Just saying..."

"Sometimes you just... I don't know... say things to me that don't need to be said?"

"What do you mean?" Sasha asked, sitting up as well.

"Like common sense obvious things that you wouldn't say to anyone but me."

"All I said was the final isn't fun."

"...nevermind."

"What is your problem?"

Bayley said nothing, standing up and leaving.

 **Confessional**

Bayley: This whole "Bayley is dumb" thing is getting old. I'm getting real tired of it.

Sasha: I don't know what's wrong with Bayley, and I really don't have time to care. This is the final challenge, and this is all that matters right now.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

The next morning, the S.S. Fresh Meat docked near a snowy field, where Mark Henry was sitting inside of a snowplow. Finn and Emma were already there, asleep in the kayak.

Miz blew an airhorn, as he disembarked the yacht, followed by Sasha, Cesaro, Big E, and Bayley. Finn and Emma groggily got out of the kayak and joined them.

"Superstars, welcome to the next part of your final challenge. Follow that snowplow." The Miz said, pointing, as Henry started driving away.

The superstars stood still, looking confused at each other.

"Uh... now." Miz said, blowing the airhorn again as the superstars took off running after it.

 **Confessional**

Cesaro: This challenge starts with a foot race. That's a big advantage for us.

 **End Confessional**

The snowplow stopped near 3 large touchscreens, Cesaro and Finn arrived first.

"You guys gotta solve the puzzle." Mark said, before driving away, as Sasha and Big E arrived.

The superstars started working on the puzzle for a minute or two until Bayley and Emma arrived.

 **Confessional**

Sasha: It is FREEZING out here. And we just ran about... I don't know, way too god damn long, not to mention that Finn and Emma are sleep deprived. This final is already intense, and I have a feeling we haven't seen anything yet.

 **End Confessional**

The superstars struggled for a while, until Finn and Emma solved it. They silently read the message telling them to follow the snowplow path, and immediately took off running.

"What the fuck." Sasha sighed, impatiently.

After a few more seconds, Bayley and Big E began running after them.

 **Confessional**

Finn: We got a slight advantage at the puzzle, but the key to winning the final challenge is keeping it.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

Finn and Emma stopped when they saw Natalya and Chris Jericho skating around a makeshift hockey rink. They were each wearing pads and holding hockey sticks. Behind the rink were three 2017 Jeep Grand Cherokees, facing the snowplow path that continued on into the distance.

Finn and Emma looked at each other, confirming that they were both seeing the same thing.

"You guys gotta score a goal on us." Natalya explained, pointing to two pairs of skates on the ground, next to two hockey sticks.

"Where are our pads?" Emma asked, as Finn began to put the skates on.

Natalya and Jericho shrugged. Emma groaned and put on the other pair of skates before grabbing a stick.

 **Confessional**

Big E: So... we're trying to catch up to Finn and Emma, trying to win the WWE Fresh Meat final challenge, and apparently there must've been a scheduling conflict, cause we stumbled upon game 5 of the Stanley Cup Finals.

 **End Confessional**

Bayley and Big E arrived, confused as Jericho threw a hockey puck onto the ice. Emma attempted to swing at it, but Natalya bumped into her, knocking her down.

"Ouch." Bayley said, wincing, as Big E laughed.

Finn hit the puck hard and it bounced off of Jericho's stick, and came flying back at him. He hit it again, and it went right into the goal, as Sasha and Cesaro arrived.

"What's going on?" Sasha asked, as Emma and Finn handed their skates to Big E and Bayley.

Emma jumped in the driver's seat as Finn got in on the passenger side.

Sasha looked even more confused.

"Is no one gonna answer me?"

Bayley and Big E stepped onto the ice, as Emma and Finn drove off.

* * *

Three toll booths were set up side by side in the middle of the path. The wind began to blow harder, moving snow that was already on the ground, as one of the Jeeps pulled up to the toll booth in the middle.

Emma let down the window to see Corey Graves sitting, holding a piece of paper.

"You guys have to correctly fill out this piece of paper before you can move on." Graves said, handing her the paper.

"It's a multiple choice WWE trivia quiz."

"Easy." Finn scoffed.

"Maybe..."

Emma looked kinda confused at the piece of paper, as Finn quickly started picking answers.

"'Which one of these superstars was never Intercontinental Champion?'... I think that's Cena." Finn muttered, as Bayley and Big E's jeep pulled up to the toll booth on the right.

Michael Cole handed Bayley and Big E their trivia quiz, Bayley immediately started filling it out.

"Done." Emma said, handing the paper back to Graves. Graves ran it through the scan-tron reader.

"It's not all correct."

"What?"

Graves handed them a new quiz, as Sasha and Cesaro's jeep pulled up to the toll booth on the left.

 **Confessional**

Finn: This quiz set us back, and just like that, we've lost our lead.

 **End Confessional**

"Done." Bayley smiled, handing the quiz to Big E, who handed it back to Cole.

As Jonathan Coachman handed Sasha and Cesaro their quiz, Bayley and Big E drove off. Sasha's eyes got huge.

"Shit! Give me that!" Sasha exclaimed, snatching the quiz from Cesaro.

Sasha quickly finished the quiz and handed it to Coachman.

"Correc-"

In the middle of Coachman speaking, Cesaro drove off.

 **Confessional**

Emma: So of course the WWE fangirls Bayley and Sasha finish the quiz like it's nothing, and now we're playing catch up. From first place, all the way to dead last.

Bayley: Leads come and go in the final challenge, if we can find a way to hold onto this one, the rest will be reality TV history!

Sasha: I came way too far to come in second place AGAIN. We can't let them beat us.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

The Miz stood near the bottom of a snowy mountain, as Bayley and Big E's jeep pulled up. As the superstars got out, Sasha and Cesaro pulled up.

"Your final challenge ends at the top of this mountain, first team to make it up wins." Miz explained. Big E and Bayley took off, running up the mountain, while Sasha and Cesaro got out of the car.

"What's going on?" Sasha asked, nervously.

"Race up the mountain. The winner wins the final."

"What!? That's it!?"

"That's it!? It's an entire mountain!" Cesaro said.

"Last season, we-..." Sasha sighed, running up the mountain, along with Cesaro.

 **Confessional**

Sasha: Last season, we suffered sleep deprivation, we were forced to vomit, we had to carry full wheelbarrows of dirt. This season, we play a couple games, do a trivia quiz, race up a mountain and it's over?

 **End Confessional**

Finn and Emma's jeep pulled up to the mountain, and Miz explained to them the end of the final challenge, as they got out of it.

* * *

"This is a lot less easier than I thought." Bayley said, out of breath, walking, as Big E followed far behind.

"It's a fucking mountain." Big E managed to say, between gasps.

* * *

"Cesaro, come on!" Sasha yelled, as Cesaro trailed far behind her.

"Trying!" Cesaro snapped, yards away.

* * *

 **Confessional**

Big E: This mountain is the only thing stopping us from winning WWE Fresh Meat.

Bayley: I can barely believe it, we're so close to winning.

Emma: We're behind, so this is our last chance. We have to lay it all on the line here.

Finn: Ever since I stepped into the house, I've been waiting for this moment. The other teams don't matter right now. It's us, and this finish line.

Cesaro: Winning this, and getting this 25 million dollars, would be amazing. And make this ridiculous show all worth it. And all we have to do is outrun Bayley and Big E.

Sasha: I'm not losing this. I refuse. Not again. It's finally gonna be my time to shine. Unless I die on the way up this mountain, I'm winning WWE Fresh Meat.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

95 minutes later, The Miz waited near top of the mountain, with the camera and production crews, who were holding giant checks. They were standing inside of a painted circle, that designated who won.

"You see someone?" Miz asked.

"I think I see Cesaro." A crew member said.

"No Sasha?"

"Well, there's Bayley and Big E coming up on the other side." Another crew member said.

"Oh, there's Sasha, she's crawling."

 **Confessional**

Sasha: This elevation is a lot more of a factor than I realized, and that combined with the fact that we ran as much as we could before we started walking has made it almost impossible for me to breathe. I feel like I could pass out at any moment, but I'm not stopping until I get to the top of this mountain and get my $25,000,000.

 **End Confessional**

"It's gonna be a close one..." Miz remarked, before turning on his megaphone. "THE FIRST TEAM TO HAVE BOTH MEMBERS FULLY INSIDE THIS CIRCLE WINS WWE FRESH MEAT!"

Cesaro, Bayley, and Big E started running, as Sasha continued crawling.

"Uh oh." Miz said.

Cesaro was the first to make it inside the circle.

"SASHA!" He yelled, running back to her.

Cesaro picked Sasha up, putting her over his shoulder, and ran back into the circle as Bayley and Big E ran into the circle around the same time.

Miz blew the air horn, then stepped to the side with the camera crew to review the footage.

Cesaro put Sasha down, and one of the production members brought her an oxygen mask.

"Can I see that next?" Big E gasped, as Bayley chuckled.

The crew member put the oxygen mask over Sasha's face, as she layed on her back.

Finn and Emma made it to the top of the mountain, sighing as they entered the white circle.

"Finn Balor, Emma, congratulations, you guys have won 3rd place on WWE Fresh Meat." another one of the production crew members said, handing them the $5,000,000 check.

 **Confessional**

Emma: Getting 3rd place is bittersweet. On one hand, it's nice to get some money, and some validation from completing the final challenge. But it just sucks to make it all this way and come in last place.

Finn: Out of the 10 fresh meat rookies to walk into this house, only 3 of them got to see a final challenge... I'm one of them... win or lose, I'm proud of the effort I put in, and now, I know exactly what I have to do to make it across the finish line next time.

 **End Confessional**

"Who won?" Emma and Finn asked in unison.

"Us." Sasha said, taking off her oxygen mask, as Miz and the camera crew returned.

"We watched the footage 10 times."

Bayley nervously sighed.

"The winner of WWE Fresh Meat is..."

All 6 superstars looked away from Miz. Finn and Emma weren't exactly sure why THEY were nervous, but they could definitely feel the tension in the air.

Bayley turned to face Sasha, before reaching out and grabbing her hand. Sasha didn't even look at her.

"...Bayley and Big E!"

"OH MY GOD! WHAT!?" Bayley exclaimed, jumping up and down, before Big E picked her up and hugged her.

Sasha began to tear up a bit, before putting her face into her hands.

 **Confessional**

Bayley: I am BEYOND happy right now. Since day 1, I've had the feeling that no one's believed in us, so it feels great to prove everyone what we've known this whole time. We're good enough to win, and deserved to be taken seriously.

Big E: I want to thank my mother and father first and foremost, for always supporting my athletic pursuits... I want to thank Kirk Ferentz, my college football coach at the University of Iowa, for instilling a determined, never say die attitude in me that followed me for the rest of my life... Xavier Woods and Kofi Kingston for supporting me, and pushing me to be my very best... Bayley, for whooping everyone's booty with me this season... my 3rd grade teacher Mrs.-

 **End Confessional**

Miz and the camera crew handed Bayley and Big E the $25,000,000 check, as everyone clapped for them, except Sasha who was now audibly sobbing. Bayley sighed a bit, walking over to her, sitting next to her.

"Sasha, you guys did great." Bayley smiled, hugging her.

Much to her surprise, Sasha pushed her away.

"Get away from me."

"...Sasha..."

Sasha didn't respond, standing up.

"Sasha Banks, Cesaro, congratu-"

"Can we go home now!?" Sasha asked, cutting Miz off.

Everyone looked a bit shocked, and confused.

"Sasha, don't be like this." Bayley frowned.

"No, you shut up, cause you don't... you don't fucking get it, just get me out of here, Miz." Sasha said, running her hands through her hair, as Miz began to call for the helicopter on his phone.

"I don't get what?"

"Just leave me alone."

"Sasha, what's wrong with you?"

"Just leave me alone before I throw you off this fucking mountain!"

"Sasha, you're being a sore loser." Big E said.

Cesaro noticed Sasha's facial expression when he said that, knowing she was about to explode.

"YOU'RE HERE BECAUSE OF ME!" Sasha snapped, glaring at Big E.

"What!?" Bayley asked.

"YOU TWO WOULDN'T BE IN THIS FUCKING FINAL CHALLENGE IF IT WASN'T FOR ME, EVERYONE KNOWS THAT, BAYLEY!"

"You're really trying to undermine our win right now?"

"IT'S A FACT! AND THIS FINAL WAS 10 TIMES EASIER THAN THE RIVALS FINAL!"

"Wow, 10 times easier and you still lost?" Emma teased.

"BITCH, YOU'RE IN THIRD PLACE, WHAT'D YOU WIN LIKE $500?"

"At least I'm satisfied with my result." She shrugged, as the helicopter landed. Sasha said nothing, getting inside of it, before the rest of the superstars joined her.

 **Confessional**

Cesaro: Sasha's outburst was a bit much, but I feel just as upset as she does right now. All of our hard work came down to us losing by about a second. That final was ours to win, and somehow along the way, we blew it.

Sasha: I played this game 100% perfectly to a tee, avoided facing Roman & Asuka in the final challenge, got Charlotte eliminated, outsmarted Kevin and gained more power than him in the house, along with performing better than everyone else here in the challenges. Only to lose, to Bayley... who wouldn't even be in the final challenge without me making sure no one outsmarted her or took advantage of her kindness. Sore loser? Sure. Maybe if you spent an entire month being the brains AND brawn of an entire alliance, only to lose by LUCK to someone who wouldn't have made it to the final without you, you'd be a pretty sore loser too.

Bayley: I don't know if Sasha meant everything she said to me after the final, but it just hurts, you know? Out of all the people in the house, I figured Sasha would be proud of me. If she won, I would've been disappointed, sure, but I would've at least been happy for her... I just... I don't know about Sasha sometimes... but seeing her act like that kinda makes me even more glad that I beat her.

 **End Confessional**

The helicopter took off, with all 6 superstars, and The Miz inside, flying off into the distance.

 **NEXT EPISODE: The WWE Fresh Meat Awards Reunion Show. All 20 contestants return to discuss, debate, and celebrate the best moments of the season. Plus, information on the third season of this serious Thank you so much for reading, and I apologize about the delay on this chapter, just been really busy! Below are the ballots for the WWE Fresh Meat Awards, you can vote again even if you already voted.**

 **Funniest Confessionals  
A.) Kevin Owens  
B.) Big E  
C.) Roman Reigns  
D.) Xavier Woods**

 **Funniest Contestant  
A.) Alexa Bliss  
B.) Dean Ambrose  
C.) Becky Lynch  
D.) Kevin Owens**

 **Best Potential Partners for WWE Rivals 2  
A.) Sasha Banks & Charlotte Flair  
B.) Kevin Owens & Seth Rollins  
C.) Sasha Banks & Bayley  
D.) Roman Reigns & John Cena  
**

 **Most Shocking Moment  
A.) Charlotte's 1st Episode Elimination  
B.) Sasha snatching the coin from Becky  
** **C.) Kevin turning on Seth and Alexa  
** **D.) John and Peyton beating Roman and Asuka**

 **Least Favorite Contestant? (All 20 contestants are eligible)**

 **Favorite Contestant? (All 20 contestants are eligible)**


	11. Everyone vs Sasha: The Reunion

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the WWE Fresh Meat Awards! Here's your host, Stone Cold Steve Austin!"

The audience cheered as Steve walked onto the stage. There was a big chair in the center, with 5 rows of seats on each side of it. Each row had 4 seats. Above Steve's chair was a large television screen.

"Thank you, thank you. After WWE Rivals became the most viewed show on the WWE Network, Vincent K. McMahon himself made the decision to make two new seasons of it. Of course, we assumed we were getting WWE Rivals 2, but we were all thrown a curve ball. Instead of teaming more WWE superstars with their rivals, they teamed WWE Rivals contestants with wrestlers who weren't even on the previous season. They called it, WWE Fresh Meat. Some of the 'fresh meat' contestants performed better than their 'WWE Rivals veteran' counterparts, but in the end, only one team was able to win the show. Before we get to them, let's introduce the contestants that didn't quite make it. Eliminated in episode 1, Kofi Kingston and Charlotte Flair!"

Kofi and Charlotte entered the room to a mix of boos, woos, and light cheers, before sitting down.

"Eliminated in episode 2, Dean Ambrose and Nia Jax!"

Dean and Nia entered to a pretty solid amount of cheers, mostly for Dean.

"Eliminated in episode 3, Xavier Woods and Becky Lynch!"

Xavier and Becky entered to roaring cheers.

"Eliminated in episode 4, Roman Reigns and Asuka!"

Roman and Asuka entered to a mixed reaction.

"Eliminated in episode 5, Seth Rollins and Alexa Bliss!"

Seth and Alexa entered to a bunch of cheers, with a couple boos mixed in.

"Eliminated in episode 6, John Cena and Peyton Royce!"

Cena and Peyton entered to a decent amount of cheers.

"Eliminated in episode 8, Kevin Owens and Dana Brooke!"

Kevin and Dana entered to a chorus of boos.

"Finishing in 3rd place, leaving with a grand total of $5,000,000, Finn Balor and Emma!"

Finn and Emma entered as the crowd cheered them on.

"Finishing in 2nd place, with a grand total of $10,000,000, Cesaro and Sasha Banks!"

Cesaro and Sasha entered to a very loud mixed reaction as members of the audience passionately booed or cheered them.

"And your WWE Fresh Meat champions, leaving with a grand total of $25,000,000, Big E and Bayley!"

The crowd erupted in applause, as Bayley and Big E entered, wearing replica tag team belts. They laughed and posed for the crowd a bit, before taking their seats.

"Bayley, Big E, you guys had great chemistry throughout, and ended up victorious. Let's take a look back at your season."

The lights dimmed, as Bayley & Big E's video package began playing on the large screen.

* * *

 _"Who's next?"_

 _"Over here!" Bayley said, with a wave._

 _"The pick is yours Bayley."_

 _"Big E!"_

 _"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW YEAH!"_

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Bayley: E is definitely gonna be a fun partner to have. And more importantly, we're gonna win a lot of games._

 _Big E: DON'T YOU DAAAAARE BE SOUR! CLAP, FOR YOUR FUTURE WWE FRESH MEAT CHAMPS, AND FEEEEEEEL, THE POWAAAAAAAAAAH!_

 _Seth: Bayley mentoring Big E in this game is like a 6 year old teaching a 4 year old algebra._

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _Big E held a terrible attempt at a poker face, while Bayley looked visibly worried, until Kevin and Miz returned._

 _"So what was your consensus?"_

 _"Bayley and Big E." Sasha said, sounding annoyed._

 _"It'll be a VERY interesting jungle. Bayley and Big E vs John Cena and Peyton Royce."_

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Peyton: I am trying to look at all the positives in this match-up. Namely, Big E has never been in a jungle, Bayley has never won a jungle, and my partner is John Cena. I'm trying to ignore anything negative I can think of, because confidence is key._

 _Big E: Heading into my first jungle ever, against Superman himself. Go big or go home. I ain't backing down from anyone._

 _Bayley: Last time I was in a jungle, I fought my hardest, and my hardest wasn't good enough. Now, my hardest is even harder. I do NOT plan on losing before I get to this final challenge._

 _Cena: Back to the jungle for us. We beat Roman Reigns and Asuka, so I'm not too worried about Bayley and Big E, but I'm definitely not underestimating them. I'm ready to play._

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _Everyone left the living room, except Bayley, Big E, Cesaro, and Sasha._

 _Sasha went over to Bayley, noticing her demeanor, and held her arms out for a hug._

 _Bayley hugged her, and began to cry on her shoulder._

 _"It's okay, Bayley." Sasha said, rubbing Bayley's back._

 _"I'm not ready to go home yet." Bayley managed to say through her tears._

 _"You're not going home. You and E are gonna kick ass tomorrow!" Sasha reassured her, hugging her closer._

 _"Bayley and Big E lead 2-1. Next coin they get will win it all!"_

 _"1 MORE, GUYS, LET'S GO!"_

 _Kevin rolled his eyes, at Sasha's cheering._

 _"YOU NEED THIS ONE, COME ON!" He shouted, to his alliance members._

 _Cena came running out of the pit, with a coin, as Bayley ran after him._

 _"WATCH YOUR BACK!" Peyton yelled, before Bayley had a chance to try to snatch it._

 _Bayley sighed, and Cena smiled, turning around to face Bayley, as he handed the coin to Miz._

 _"All tied up, next coin wins it!"_

 _"That was a smart move, kid." Cena said, jogging past her. Bayley stood next to Miz, with her hands on her hips, trying to catch her breath._

 _When he was halfway to the pit, he heard Peyton scream._

 _"I GOT IT! I GOT IT!"_

 _Big E immediately began running at her._

 _"AAAAAH!" Peyton yelled, throwing the coin to Cena, as Big E fell down, trying to stop before he ran Peyton over._

 _John immediately tried to get in position to catch it, but Peyton's throw was way too hard, and it flew over him and into Bayley's hands._

 _"YES!" Bayley yelled, handing Miz the coin._

 _Miz blew the airhorn as Sasha and Cesaro celebrated._

 _The 4 superstars stood in their original positions, in front of The Miz._

 _"This was a great one. Bayley, Big E, you kinda got lucky here, but a win is a win, congratulations You may re-join your fellow superstars."_

 _Bayley and Big E returned to the bridge. Sasha hugged Bayley, as Cesaro gave Big E a fist bump. Kevin and Dana both looked annoyed, as Emma and Finn looked like they couldn't care less about what just happened._

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Dana: I really let Kevin down in this challenge, and I want to make it up by completely showing out in the jungle. I know Miz has something big up his sleeve for it._

 _Kevin: Now, we're in the jungle. This is not a good thing... but... there's a silver lining in all this. Finn and Emma are in the final, Dana and I are in the jungle. That leaves Sasha and Bayley's teams. One of them is going to the jungle with us, one of them is going to the final. And THEY have to decide. This is gonna be interesting._

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _"The challenge bus is here to take you back to the house. Tomorrow, you'll vote to determine whether Bayley and Big E or Sasha and Cesaro will face Kevin and Dana in the final jungle."_

 _The superstars boarded the challenge bus._

* * *

 _"Big vote coming up, huh?" Kevin asked, as the superstars walked into the house._

 _Bayley and Sasha both ignored him._

 _"Look, we don't wanna face you and Cesaro and you guys don't wanna be in the jungle, it can all be so simple!" Kevin called out to Sasha, as she followed Bayley, Big E, and Cesaro into the blue room, and closed the door._

 _"So what do we do?" Sasha asked._

 _"You tell me." Bayley shrugged._

 _Sasha sighed._

 _"You guys are the better team, you should go in." Big E shrugged._

 _"We have a better chance at winning the final, you guys should go in!" Cesaro exclaimed._

 _Big E, Bayley, and Sasha looked a bit shocked at how passionate Cesaro was, since he had been mostly quiet since the show started._

 _"Sasha, you... you've been fighting so hard since you've been here to make up for last time... I think you should go to the final challenge. We'll go to the jungle."_

 _"WHAT!? ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Big E exclaimed._

 _"Bayley, you've never been to a final before. Are you sure you want to go to the jungle?" Sasha asked._

 _"Yes, I... I wanna do this without your help. I wanna earn it. Nobody gave you a free spot in the final challenge when you went, and I don't want one either."_

 _Sasha smirked._

 _"Okay."_

 _Big E looked upset, while Cesaro took a sigh of relief._

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Cesaro: Alliances and friendships are important, but not important enough to do something dumb like give away a free spot in the final challenge!_

 _Bayley: This is my chance to step out of Sasha's shadow, and prove that I'm a great competitor in my own right. We can beat Kevin and Dana, and that's exactly what we're gonna do._

 _Big E: I don't know what kinda mind control Sasha has over Bayley, but for some reason, we're voluntarily going into the FINAL jungle. Anything can happen in a final jungle. Fucking Tyler and Apollo beat Brock and Roman in a final jungle._

 _Sasha: I was willing to go into this jungle, but if Bayley wants to give me a free spot in the final challenge, who am I to tell her no?_

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _Big E and Bayley sat in the empty blue room._

 _"Hey, E, listen. I know you weren't too sure about my decision to go into the jungle, but, it's just... I want that satisfaction of earning it, without having to be belittled or patronized, I just... I'm not doing it on my own because I'm doing it with you, but I'm doing it on my own in a sense, because I'm proving I can make a final challenge without help from Sasha or Charlotte, you know?"_

 _Big E simply nodded._

 _"Are you mad at me?"_

 _"Nah, we're facing Kevin and Dana. If it was Finn and Emma I wouldn't have let you do it."_

 _Bayley smiled._

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Bayley: I've never been in a final challenge. I have no clue what to expect when I get there, but when I do, I'm gonna prove how big of a threat we've been this entire time. As soon as we get rid of Kevin and Dana, I'll be on the fast track 25 million dollars, and that's freaking awesome!_

 _Big E: We've had ups and downs this season. Close calls in jungles, arguments with alliance members, etcetera, etcetera, the point is, we came too damn far to be going home now. Kevin and Dana aren't gonna know what hit em._

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _"Bayley, Big E, you will be joining Sasha and Cesaro, and Emma and Finn in the final challenge!" Miz exclaimed._

 _The superstars clapped, and Bayley hugged Big E, before running over and hugging Sasha._

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Bayley: FINAL CHALLENGE, HERE WE COME! I'm BEYOND excited. We're already guaranteed 5 million dollars if we FINISH the final challenge, and we can win even more!? I'm ready!_

 _Big E: Emma, Finn, you guys are great competitors, I wish you all the luck, and success, blah blah blah, same to our allies Sasha and Cesaro, you helped us a lot along the way, blah blah blah, BUT... and I do mean but... HIDE YA BOOTIES! CAUSE ME AND BAYLEY ARE GONNA WHOOP EM! AND THAT'S A FACT!_

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _"Who won?" Emma and Finn asked in unison._

 _"Us." Sasha said, taking off her oxygen mask, as Miz and the camera crew returned._

 _"We watched the footage 10 times."_

 _Bayley nervously sighed._

 _"The winner of WWE Fresh Meat is..."_

 _All 6 superstars looked away from Miz. Finn and Emma weren't exactly sure why THEY were nervous, but they could definitely feel the tension in the air._

 _Bayley turned to face Sasha, before reaching out and grabbing her hand. Sasha didn't even look at her._

 _"...Bayley and Big E!"_

 _"OH MY GOD! WHAT!?" Bayley exclaimed, jumping up and down, before Big E picked her up and hugged her._

 _Sasha began to tear up a bit, before putting her face into her hands._

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Bayley: I am BEYOND happy right now. Since day 1, I've had the feeling that no one's believed in us, so it feels great to prove everyone what we've known this whole time. We're good enough to win, and deserved to be taken seriously._

 _Big E: I want to thank my mother and father first and foremost, for always supporting my athletic pursuits... I want to thank Kirk Ferentz, my college football coach at the University of Iowa, for instilling a determined, never say die attitude in me that followed me for the rest of my life... Xavier Woods and Kofi Kingston for supporting me, and pushing me to be my very best... Bayley, for whooping everyone's booty with me this season... my 3rd grade teacher Mrs.-_

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _Miz and the camera crew handed Bayley and Big E the $25,000,000 check, as everyone clapped for them, except Sasha who was now audibly sobbing._

* * *

The lights came back up as the crowd applauded.

"Bayley, Big E, how ya feeling?"

"Like we won." Big E shrugged, as Bayley and the crowd laughed.

"It was an interesting experience, Steve, on WWE Rivals I was kinda just along for the ride while all the alliances did their thing, on Fresh Meat I felt like I had more control over my own fate, and got to show people that I'm a lot better than I get credit for."

"When you guys first became a team, did you feel like you were gonna win the whole thing?"

"I knew we'd make the final challenge. I wasn't sure if we'd win it, but as soon as Bayley picked me, I knew we were headed to the finals." Big E said.

"I honestly felt like we were going to win the entire time. If I got the #1 pick in the draft, I would've still picked Big E, hes a-"

"Awwww!" Big E said, hugging her, as the crowd and superstars laughed.

"He's a great competitor, and a great person, and I would've want to cross that finish line with anyone else."

"Well, as a big fan of the show myself, I'm certainly proud of you guys. Some of your castmates were proud of you as well... others... not so much, we'll start talking about what went down on WWE Fresh Meat, along with it's most surprising moments, budding rivalries, the cast members you hate to love, and the cast members you love to hate, but first, enjoy these commercial breaks!"

* * *

 _ **COMMERCIAL #1 - WWE CUTTHROAT**_

 _*A COVER OF THE HANGING TREE FROM THE HUNGER GAMES PLAYS*_

 **Confessional**

Paige: This game is probably one of the most unforgiving things I've personally endured.

 **End Confessional**

Paige, wearing a silver shirt with her name on it, falls to the ground, grabbing her knee.

* * *

The camera pans over Apollo Crews and Becky Lynch, standing, wearing red shirts with their first names on them.

* * *

 **Confessional**

Dean: This is completely unlike anything we've seen up to this point.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

Brie Bella (wearing a blue shirt) is tied back to back with Nikki Bella (wearing a silver shirt) in the jungle, and the shot fades to black, as The Miz blows the airhorn.

* * *

The camera pans over Carmella and Big Cass wearing blue shirts.

* * *

Dean Ambrose and Carmella, both wearing blue shirts, walk down the bridge and make their way to the jungle.

* * *

Seth Rollins and Sami Zayn are yelling at each other, while AJ Styles, Sasha Banks, Bayley and Nia Jax try to calm them down.

* * *

The Miz stands in a dark room, smiling at the camera.

"30 superstars. Three teams. 1 goal. This, is WWE Cutthroat."

* * *

 **Confessional**

Roman: This game is called Cutthroat for a reason.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

 _*INTENSE MUSIC BEGINS*_

The superstars sat in the voting room, with Miz standing at the front, next to Dana Brooke and Nia Jax.

"I don't know, Miz, I guess I don't kiss Sasha's ass as well as my teammates." Nia shrugged.

"I've proved myself! You haven't! It's that simple! So you're going into the jungle! Shut up and suck it up!" Bayley yelled, from her seat.

* * *

"You two are all just talk and political bullshit, it's time for one of you to go into an elimination!" Cesaro exclaimed, at Dean and Cena.

Cass simply sighed, sitting next to him.

* * *

"Wipe that smile off your face, because I'm not laughing." Becky said, standing across the kitchen from Alexa Bliss, who's smile grew even wider.

Becky got in Alexa's face.

"I'm 5 seconds away from wiping it off for you."

"5...4...3..." Alexa said, still smiling.

"You think I'm joking!?"

"2...1..."

Becky begins to throw a punch as the shot fades to black.

 ** _WWE CUTTHROAT, AUGUST 22ND, ON THE WWE NETWORK_**

* * *

"And we're back! Now if you think Sasha Banks got a lot of camera time on WWE Rivals, that was NOTHING compared to WWE Fresh Meat." Steve began, as the audience and superstars laughed.

"Not only was she the leader of the strongest alliance and the house, she also made it to the final challenge, and was involved with two of the most shocking moments of WWE Fresh Meat. Let's take a look at the first nominee for most shocking moment, the controversial elimination of Becky Lynch and Xavier Woods."

The lights dimmed, as Becky sighed, and the video package began playing.

* * *

 _Cena got out of the water first and immediately made it up the warped wall, as Becky, Peyton, and Xavier got out of the pool. Cena stood at the top waiting, as Peyton and Xavier both unsuccessfully attempted. Xavier was successful on his 2nd attempt as Peyton failed again._

 _"Come on, Peyton!" Cena shouted, feeling their lead slipping away._

 _Becky began to run up the warped wall, before falling and grabbing her ankle._

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Seth: So I'm sitting here like, 'dammit, Cena and Peyton lost the lead, now Alexa and I have to work extra hard to give out team the win'. And then, Becky goes down._

 _Becky: Please. Not now. Out of all the times for this to happen, not now. In a timed event, where the team with the slowest time on the losing team goes to the jungle, and I have to RUN up a skateboard ramp, and then run a 40 yard dash, I CANNOT have an ankle injury. This can't be happening right now._

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _Becky got up, and found herself unable to put any weight on her left ankle, as Peyton finally made it up the warped wall._

 _"Do you need me to come down?" Xavier asked._

 _"And do what?" Becky asked, still trying to put weight on her ankle._

 _"Carry you?"_

 _"I'm good."_

 _Becky began running up the ramp again before falling again._

 _"Fuck!" She said, in pain, as Miz blew the airhorn and Kevin and Dana began climbing the ropes._

 _"Bruuuuuuuuh." Big E sighed, putting his hands on his head._

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Bayley: Saying we have to make up for lost time would be an understatement._

 _Big E: This challenge is over. We lost, and Becky and Xavier are going to the jungle._

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _The superstars all stood in front of The Miz, Becky sat on the ground._

 _"The results of this challenge are pretty clear. Left Team, you lost. The team with the slowest time on the Left Team, was unfortunately, Becky and Xavier."_

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Xavier: I don't know the severity of Becky's injury, but it can't be good for our future in this game, or even for the jungle coming up in 2 days._

 _Becky: I rolled my ankle, I'll be fine in a few days. I just have to rest it as much as I can, and survive this jungle._

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _The next day, The Miz met with the superstars in the living room._

 _"Alright superstars, it's time to decide who will face Becky & Xavier in tomorrow night's jungle. Each team gets one vote, you can vote for anyone except yesterday's challenge winners, Alexa and Seth. I'll be back in 20 minutes, have fun."_

 _"I'm telling you, just stand outside the door, this'll be quick." Kevin said, and The Miz left._

 _"Kevin and Dana." Sasha said immediately._

 _"Sasha and Cesaro." Alexa said._

 _Sasha's eyes got huge._

 _"We're going Kevin and Dana as well." Becky said, with a bag of ice now tied to her ankle, which was resting on the table._

 _Cena raised a finger._

 _"Sasha and Cesaro."_

 _"What!?" Sasha exclaimed._

 _"Sasha and Cesaro." Kevin said._

 _"Sasha and Cesaro." Roman shrugged, as Sasha crossed her arms._

 _"Kevin and Dana." Bayley said._

 _"Sasha and Cesaro." Emma said._

 _Kevin got up and opened the door._

 _"Told you!" He called out._

 _Miz returned._

 _"Have we reached a consensus?"_

 _"Sasha and Cesaro." Alexa said._

 _"Wow. Tomorrow night, Xavier Woods and Becky Lynch will face Cesaro and Sasha Banks in the jungle. Good luck, see ya tomorrow night."_

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Sasha: What the hell just happened? Why are we in the jungle, against Becky and Xavier, when we have the majority in the house?_

 _Xavier: Maybe Kevin's alliance is a little bigger than we thought._

 _Becky: I didn't even want to face Sasha and Cesaro in a final challenge, while I'm healthy. I DEFINITELY don't wanna face them in jungle, when I'm playing through injury._

 _Cesaro: This is a lose-lose situation. Our strength in numbers is important, and no matter what happens tomorrow night, the future doesn't look good for the winning team._

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _Everyone left the living room except Sasha, Becky, and Bayley._

 _"This freaking sucks." Bayley said, sadly._

 _Becky said nothing, still staring at her ankle._

 _"May the best team win." Sasha said, extending her hand with a smile._

 _"I don't want the best team to win, I want MY team to win." Becky said, emotionlessly, staring at her ankle, as Sasha chuckled._

 _Sasha awkwardly put her hand down, realizing Becky wasn't going to shake it._

 _"I'm rooting for both of you... I know that doesn't make sense but I just... I really don't wanna see either of you go and-"_

 _"Bayley, it's fine." Sasha said, putting her hands on her shoulders. Becky didn't break her gaze at her own ankle._

 _"This really really sucks." Bayley frowned._

 _"Good luck." Sasha smiled._

 _Becky said nothing, still staring._

 _Sasha left._

 _"Becky, are you okay?"_

 _Becky shook her head no, and Bayley hugged her._

 _"Tonight, you'll be playing Goldrush. I'll make this simple. There are 5 coins gold coins in this mud pit, and hundreds of yellow coins. I'll stand here, while you all go into the pit, and the first team to give me 3 gold coins will win this challenge. Sounds simple enough, right?"_

 _"2-2. next coin wins it!"_

 _After Cesaro returned to the pit, Becky slowly hobbled out of it._

 _"NO!" Sasha yelled._

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Becky: So I grab the final gold coin, and I'm thinking, "Yes! We did it. I made it through the jungle", so I'm limping over to Miz, as slow as a tortoise. Then all of a sudden, the coin's not in my hand._

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _Sasha ran over, snatching the coin from Becky._

 _"WOAH! HEY!" Xavier shouted from the mud pit, as Sasha ran with the coin and Becky limped, trying to chase her._

 _Sasha handed the coin to Miz, who blew the air horn, as the rest of the superstars looked in confusion._

 _"That's a DQ, right!?" Becky asked._

 _"He said get the coin and bring it to him, that's what I did." Sasha said._

 _"Sasha, come on." Xavier said, as he and Cesaro left the mud pit._

 _"It's not my fault she's hurt, I didn't twist her ankle." Sasha shrugged._

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Big E: First Sasha tripped Charlotte in the jungle, and everyone was like "...meh, karma." But THIS? This feels a little different._

 _Alexa: The rules said, the first one to bring the coin to Miz gets the point. If you ask me, Sasha and Cesaro won fair and square. Tough luck._

 _Finn: That's not even fair, Becky clearly thought the challenge was won, and didn't expect Sasha to run after her and take the coin._

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _"I wasn't even in the mud pit, come on, Sasha." Becky said._

 _"He said 'the first team to give me 3 coins' wins, we gave him 3 coins." Sasha said, looking to Cesaro for agreement._

 _Cesaro just shrugged._

 _The 4 superstars stood in their original positions, while the rest of the superstars debated on the decision._

 _"They should just put the coin back and restart." Seth said._

 _"Nah, fuck that, Sasha won." Roman laughed._

 _"She cheated." Dana said._

 _"She exploited a weakness, it was unfair, but it's not cheating." Kevin shrugged._

 _Bayley stood silently, frowning._

 _"I'd have done the same thing." Alexa said._

 _"Both of you teams fought hard. I said that the first team to provide me with 3 coins would win. You can question the ethics, but you can't question the results. Sasha, Cesaro, you live to play another day, congratulations."_

 _Cesaro and Sasha returned to the bridge. Sasha hugged Bayley, who awkwardly hugged back._

 _"Xavier, Becky, this ends your time here in Canada."_

 _The superstars clapped and a few waved goodbye as Becky and Xavier walked into the distance, with crew members following them, carrying their suitcases._

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Xavier: I'm not happy with this jungle result at all. But Sasha did what she had to do to win, and it wasn't our night._

 _Becky: I definitely expected Sasha to get disqualified for what she did, but she didn't. I don't take it personally, it's just a game after all. But I didn't see that coming. Getting eliminated early on is definitely disappointing after last season, but it's just more motivation to come back next time better than ever._

 _ **End Confessional**_

* * *

"Becky, Xavier, how do you guys feel about what happened?"

"Like I said on the show, I don't take it personally, I still consider Sasha a friend of mine, but she cheated and she should've been disqualified." Becky shrugged.

"I consider you as friend as well, Becky, and if I cheated, Miz would've disqualified me. I'm sorry that you hurt your own ankle before the jungle, and I'm sorry we got voted in to face you."

"I understand Miz's decision, I just think it was kinda petty of you to do." Xavier said.

"Was I supposed to just stand there for 45 seconds and watch Becky hobble to Miz in slow motion?" Sasha asked, as the crowd laughed.

"Pretty quiet over there, Cesaro." Steve noted.

"Well... I personally wouldn't have had the balls to run over and snatch a coin from an injured player, but it was within the rules, and it kept us in the house."

"It did keep you in the house. You guys stayed in the house for a very long time. Something that Kofi Kingston and Charlotte Flair did not do." Steve said.

The crowd chuckled a bit and Kofi smiled, while Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Let's take a look at our second nominee for most shocking moment, the elimination of Charlotte Flair and Kofi Kingston."

* * *

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Sasha: Usually, our challenges are in the middle of nowhere. Today, we're in Downtown Vancouver, in the middle of the day._

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _The superstars got out and stood in front of the Miz. Several Canadians stood by, unsure of what was going on with all of the cameras and people._

 _"Hello superstars, welcome to Vancouver's Shangri-La Hotel. It's a 62-storey building, and standing at 660 feet tall, it is the tallest building in British Columbia, and the 28th tallest building in Canada. Our challenge takes place, at the top of it."_

 _"Of course it does." Emma said._

 _"Hey Becky, at least there's no water, right?" Miz said, as a few of the superstars chuckled._

 _Becky gave a thumbs up._

 _"You'll each be attached to your partner, back to back, by a harness. You'll have to walk towards the white line on the end of that 25-foot narrow balance beam that is hanging from the top of the Shangri-La, make a full 360 degree rotation, and walk back to the top of the building. The team that does that in the quickest amount of time will be safe from the next jungle. In the event that no one falls off of the beam, the team that does this in the slowest amount of time will go directly to the jungle. If we have fallers, the team that lasted the least amount of time before they fell will go directly into the jungle. John Cena, Becky Lynch, you two were the last two people to pick your fresh meat partners, so you two will build the order together."_

 _"Here we go. 3...2...1..." Miz blew the air horn._

 _"1, 2. 3, 4. 5, 6. 7, 8." Charlotte counted, while Kofi struggled to keep up with her two steps per second pace._

 _"14, 15. 16-WOAH!"_

 _Kofi stopped, allowing Charlotte to regain her balance._

 _"17... 18..." Charlotte began, counting much slower._

 _Bayley, Sasha, and Becky chuckled a bit as Charlotte and Kofi continued on the beam, making the turn successfully, and making their way back._

 _Miz blew the airhorn._

 _"Up next, Sasha and Cesaro."_

 _"A little early, huh?" Sasha asked, smirking at Becky._

 _Becky shrugged._

 _"Good luck." She said, as Sasha and Cesaro got suited up._

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Cesaro: It's the first challenge, and we're ready to make a big statement._

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _"Alright guys, 3...2...1..." The Miz blew the air horn._

 _As soon as they stepped onto the balance beam, Sasha jumped off, and naturally, Cesaro involuntarily fell off with her. The superstars all looked confused, and Miz blew the air horn as Sasha and Cesaro sat, dangling on the bungee chords._

 _"What was that!?" Cesaro yelled._

 _"That... is how you get into the jungle." Sasha smiled._

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Dana: Sasha is so much of a loser, that she jumped off immediately, and got last place on purpose, because she would've gotten last place either way._

 _Cena: Sasha just threw the first challenge... why?_

 _Big E: I could've sworn the challenge was to NOT fall off of the balance beam._

 _Becky: Well... that just happened._

 _Dean: She looked like a ghost threw her off of the beam._

 _Peyton: Sasha... what the fuck are you doing?_

 _Cesaro: My own partner, not only just threw ME into the jungle, she just threw HERSELF in as well._

 _Kevin: I'm sure this is part of some retarded strategy that's going to blow up in Sasha's face._

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _"I'm... I'm not sure what I just saw." Miz said, as Cesaro and Sasha returned to the top of the building._

 _Sasha simply laughed, and sat down, as literally everyone else stared at her in confusion._

 _"The challenge bus is here to take you back to the house, tomorrow, you'll vote to determine which team will face Sasha and Cesaro in the jungle. You can vote for anyone except Alexa Bliss and Seth Rollins."_

 _The superstars boarded the challenge bus._

 _Once the superstars returned to the house, Sasha led Cesaro to the backyard._

 _"Okay, so why did you-"_

 _"That bitch Charlotte embarrassed me on national television by beating me in the final, and I'm gonna get my revenge." Sasha said._

 _"What does that have to do with throwing the challenge?"_

 _"We're taking them out on the very first episode."_

 _"What if we lose?"_

 _"We better not lose." Sasha said, glaring at Cesaro._

 _"This is a terrible idea. I don't agree with this at all."_

 _"I figured you'd say that. That's why I didn't tell you before I jumped off of the beam."_

 _"That's not fair to me! You can't just do that!" Cesaro said, angrily._

 _"Well, I did. We have a jungle to get ready for. I'll be back, I gotta go tell Becky and Bayley who we're voting for... come to think of it, Dean, Roman, and Emma will probably vote with us too."_

 _Sasha walked into the house as Cesaro stood still, still in disbelief._

 _"Alright superstars, it's time to decide who will face Sasha and Cesaro in tomorrow night's jungle. Each team gets one vote, you can vote for anyone except yesterday's challenge winners, Alexa and Seth. I'll be back in 20 minutes, have fun."_

 _As soon as The Miz left, Kevin raised his hand._

 _"Our vote's for Roman and Asuka."_

 _"Is this D-Day 7?" Roman asked, as a few superstars laughed._

 _"Roman and Asuka." Seth said._

 _"We second that." Charlotte added._

 _"Charlotte and Kofi." Sasha said, with a smile._

 _Charlotte rolled her eyes._

 _"We second that."_

 _Charlotte immediately glared at Bayley, as Big E avoided eye contact with Kofi._

 _"Third." Xavier sighed._

 _"Fourth." Roman said._

 _"Fifth." Dean added._

 _"So this was your master plan?" Charlotte asked, trying to hide her anger._

 _Sasha shrugged._

 _"Sixth." Finn said._

 _"We're gonna go with Charlotte and Kofi as well." Cena said._

 _Bayley stood up._

 _"I'll go get Miz." She said, with a big smile._

 _"Sasha you're really, really, really stupid."_

 _"Mmmhmm." Sasha said, nodding._

 _"This is gonna blow up in your face. Big time."_

 _"Keep talking, Charlotte. Enjoy the last bit of camera time you have."_

 _"Like, seriously, this is stupid."_

 _Bayley and The Miz returned._

 _"You guys reached a decision?"_

 _"We're going in." Kofi said._

 _"Wow. Big first jungle. Sasha Banks and Cesaro vs Charlotte Flair and Kofi Kingston."_

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Charlotte: So the axis of evil, Becky, Sasha, and Bayley, have decided to form an alliance, with the sole purpose of getting us eliminated early. The thing is, we're not scared of going in against Sasha and Cesaro, I just don't understand why Sasha is so confident heading into this jungle._

 _Xavier: Voting Kofi in wasn't easy, but this game isn't going to be easy either._

 _Kofi: I knew when Charlotte picked me, and Bayley and Becky picked my boys, that eventually they would have to vote me in, but on the first episode!? That's cold._

 _Cesaro: I have a partner, who decides to throw the entire game into jeopardy, all for some petty rivalry._

 _Sasha: Do you honestly think I'd just throw myself into the jungle if I wasn't going to win it? I am the QUEEN of the jungle. I'm 3-0. Charlotte, you wanna poke the bear, and call me a loser? Fine. Prove I'm a loser. Beat me. Kofi, you're a nice guy, but you gotta go too._

 _Becky: It's a win-win situation. I honestly don't care who wins. Both of these teams are better than mine, so as long as one of them goes home, it's another strong team I don't have to beat to win._

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _The Miz left, as the superstars sat in the living room._

 _"Sasha this is honestly the dumbest thing you've ever done." Charlotte said._

 _"I'm not arguing with you. I'm beating you tomorrow."_

 _"You're throwing your entire season away for a chance to embarrass me. Obsessed much?"_

 _"This is your last episode. Make sure you get all your jokes in before tomorrow night." Sasha said, leaving the room._

 _"Cesaro, you agree with me, right?" Charlotte asked._

 _Cesaro said nothing, looking down at the ground in annoyance._

 _"Am I the only person that thinks this is ridiculous?" Charlotte asked, looking around the room._

 _"Today, you guys will be playing Hall Brawl. It's very simple. Sasha, Charlotte, you two will put on a helmet and pads, and stand on opposite ends of that small pathway. When I blow the air horn, you'll both attempt to run to your bell. The first person to ring their bell wins. The only problem is, Charlotte, your bell is going to be behind Sasha. And Sasha, your bell is behind Charlotte. You'll have to run through the pathway, AND each other in order to ring your bell. Each time someone rings their bell, that'll be the end of that 'heat'. The first one to win 3 heats will earn a point for their team. Once Sasha and Charlotte finish, Kofi and Cesaro will do the same. The first team to score 2 points wins. If the score is 1-1, we'll flip a coin, and the winning team decides which gender will compete in the tiebreaker round."_

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Charlotte: This challenge is extremely physical. We have to literally run through each other. This gives me an advantage over Sasha, but at the same time, it gives Cesaro an advantage over Kofi._

 _Sasha: I'm not stupid. I know Charlotte's bigger than me, and I know Charlotte is stronger than me, but I have a few tricks up my sleeve. I really hope she doesn't think this'll be easy for her, cause she's in for a rude awakening._

 _Cesaro: Kofi's gonna have all kinds of ideas on how to get past me. This definitely won't be easy._

 _Kofi: Cesaro is fast and strong. I don't know HOW I'm gonna get past him._

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _Sasha and Charlotte put on their equipment and stood on opposite sides of the pathway._

 _"Alright ladies, Heat #1. 3...2...1..."_

 _The Miz blew the air horn._

 _Sasha and Charlotte began running towards each other. Before they collided, Sasha dropped down and crawled through Charlotte's legs, running to the bell and ringing it before Charlotte got to hers._

 _"LET'S GO, SASH!" Bayley called out._

 _Sasha gave her a thumbs up._

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Kevin: For someone dumb enough to throw themselves in the jungle, Sasha's pretty smart._

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _"Sasha won the first Heat, it's 1-0 Sasha. Heat #2, you girls ready?"_

 _Both girls nodded, lining up at the ends of the pathway._

 _"3...2...1..."_

 _Miz blew the air horn again._

 _Charlotte and Sasha took off running at each other again. Before Sasha could think of another crafty move, Charlotte ran her completely over, before stepping over her and running to ring her bell._

 _Sasha stood up, wiping the dirt off of her uniform._

 _"Charlotte won the second Heat. It's 1-1. You're both two points away, ladies. Ready?"_

 _Sasha and Charlotte both shook their heads yes._

 _"3...2...1..."_

 _As soon as Miz blew the air horn, the girls took off once again. Before they collided, Sasha turned sideways and pressed herself against the wall, allowing Charlotte to pass her as she squeezed by. Sasha was well on her way to reaching her bell first, but Charlotte, taking advantage of her height, dived to the pole. She touched her bell around the same time Sasha touched her own._

 _Charlotte wiped the dirt off of the front of her uniform and her helmets facemask as The Miz and the camera crew looked at the footage._

 _"Charlotte won the third heat. It's 2-1 Charlotte."_

 _"WOOOOO!" Charlotte teased, as Sasha stood, ready for the next heat._

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Sasha: Charlotte has the lead. I have two options now. I can let her get inside my head, or, I can get inside hers._

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _"Heat #4 coming up. Charlotte, this will give your team the point, Sasha, you need this to take it to our 5th and final female Heat. Are we ready?"_

 _Both girls gave Miz a thumbs up gesture._

 _"3...2...1..."_

 _Miz blew the air horn, as Charlotte and Sasha ran at each other yet again. They collided, as Charlotte ran over Sasha again. When she tried to step over her, Sasha grabbed her ankle, tripping Charlotte to the ground._

 _"Woah, what the fuck!?" Kevin exclaimed as Sasha and Charlotte both got up._

 _"That's a disqualification!" Dana yelled._

 _"Nah, I don't think so." Becky shrugged._

 _Sasha got to her bell and rang it before Charlotte could ring hers._

 _"Miz! Did you not see her just trip me!?" Charlotte exclaimed, as Kevin and Dana protested from the bridge._

 _"I never said in the rules that she couldn't trip you." Miz shrugged._

 _"WOOOO!" Sasha yelled, ringing her bell again, as a few of the superstars laughed._

 _"That is so bullshit." Charlotte sighed, putting her hands on her head._

 _"Don't worry about it, just focus on this one!" Dana called, from the bridge._

 _"It's all tied up. Heat #5, winner gets the point. Are we ready?"_

 _"You're seriously giving her that point!?" Charlotte yelled, still fuming._

 _"Don't be a sore loser. Loser being the operative word there." Sasha said, with a smirk._

 _Charlotte glared at her._

 _"3...2...1..."_

 _Miz blew the air horn._

 _Charlotte immediately charged at Sasha. She jumped to spear her out of the pathway, but Sasha jumped back, allowing Charlotte to fall face first in front of her. She began running, stepping on Charlotte's back and legs on her way through the pathway and to the bell. Bayley and Cesaro celebrated as she rang it. Charlotte simply laid face down in the walkway, until crew members came to assist her._

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Sasha: I did my part. Cesaro, it's your turn._

 _Bayley: Awww, poor Charlotte. It couldn't have happened to a nicer girl._

 _Kevin: If Charlotte and Kofi go home tonight, they'll be a gaping hole in my alliance. It was already the 3 of us against the entire house, if Kofi can't beat Cesaro, my team and Seth's team will have a huge target on our backs for the rest of our time here in Canada._

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" Charlotte yelled, when the crew members tried to help her up._

 _They slowly backed away, as Charlotte got up and limped over to Kofi._

 _"It's 1-1. You guys ready for another one? Alright. 3...2...1..."_

 _Cesaro and Kofi ran, upon hearing the air horn. Kofi dropped down, trying to crawl through Cesaro's legs, but Cesaro closed them, before hopping his way to the end of the pathway, as Kofi held onto his legs. Once he got through the pathway, Cesaro power-walked to the bell, as Kofi desperately held onto his legs, trying to stop him or make him lose his balance. He sighed as Cesaro rung the bell._

 _"I can't watch." Charlotte said, turning away._

 _"2-1 Cesaro. Heat #4 now. Cesaro, you get this, you're safe, Kofi, you need 2 more bells to make it to over time. Get ready... get set..."_

 _Miz blew the air horn._

 _Kofi and Cesaro ran full speed at each other._

 _Kofi tried to jump over Cesaro, but Cesaro pushed him into one of the walls, and ran past, ringing the bell before Kofi could get to his._

 _Charlotte, who was facing away from the playing field, could easily tell who won, due to Bayley's excited shrieks._

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Bayley: This is so awesome._

 _Sasha: Make that 4-0 in jungles. Yeah, you beat me in the final challenge on WWE Rivals, and I just eliminated you on the very first episode of WWE Fresh Meat. Who's the loser now?_

 _Roman: I honestly can hardly believe what I just saw._

 _Becky: Kevin and Charlotte's alliance got rid of everyone on WWE Rivals, and you know what they say about payback..._

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _"Sasha, Cesaro, congratulations. You won tonight's jungle, you may rejoin your fellow superstars."_

 _Cesaro and Sasha returned to the bridge, and immediately received hugs from Bayley._

 _"Charlotte, Kofi, sadly, this ends your time here in Canada."_

 _Charlotte nodded, holding back tears._

 _The superstars clapped and a few waved goodbye as Charlotte and Kofi walked into the distance, with crew members following them, carrying their suitcases._

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Kofi: The first episode though? I couldn't even make it to challenge #2? I didn't even get to see any real drama yet. I gotta watch the show on the damn network to even know what happens._

 _Charlotte: Sasha cheated. I don't blame her. When someone's genetically better than you, and constantly beats you in everything all the time, it takes a mental toll on you. Maybe if I was a disgusting, pathetic little loser like Sasha, I'd have to cheat too. You rode Becky's coattails all the way to the final last season, and you're probably going to do the same to Cesaro this season. What kind of BOSS is never the best player on their team? I can't wait to sit back and watch you choke when it counts, like always. Matter of fact, that's a better nickname for you. Second-place Sasha. That has a nice ring to it._

 _ **End Confessional**_

* * *

"Now, Cha-"

"So, I rode Becky's coattails to the final challenge on Rivals, and Cesaro's on Fresh Meat? But I'm the one that made it to both finals? Doesn't that sound like I'm the common factor there?" Sasha asked, cutting Steve off.

"You won because you had the first pick of partners in the entire house, what are you talking about?" Charlotte asked, as Sasha laughed.

"Okay, Charlotte, whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Now ladies, your rivalry has-"

"You had the best partner in the entire house, and you still lost." Charlotte said, as the crowd chuckled at Steve getting cut off again.

"Asuka had the best partner in the house."

"Okay, but they weren't in the final that you lost."

"What is your point?"

"My point is you lost. You choked in the final."

"I'm gonna be 100 percent completely honest with you, Charlotte." Sasha said, calmly.

"Go ahead."

"I forgot you were on WWE Fresh Meat."

The crowd and superstars began to laugh.

"Wow."

"No, guys, I'm serious! It's just... she was eliminated so fast, I just forgot, that video package refreshed my memory, I was wondering why you were even here."

"You think about me every day of your life, Sasha."

"I really don't."

"You spent the entire time between WWE Rivals and WWE Fresh Meat trying to come up with a plan to redeem yourself because you were so embarrassed that you came up short on national television in front of everyone."

"I-"

"And then you came up short AGAIN on national television in front of everyone. Second-Place-Sasha has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?."

"Nobody calls me that besides you and your fans."

"YOU LOST!"

"I'm fine with that." Sasha shrugged.

"You weren't when it happened." Charlotte said, rolling her eyes, as the crowd laughed.

"Bayley beat me fair and square, and unlike you, I didn't stab her in the back or cheat to win, I played the game the best I could, and I'm proud of that."

"And you're still Second-Place-Sasha."

"Okay, Tenth-Place-Charlotte."

"I won WWE Rivals." Charlotte said, rolling her eyes and the crowd laughed.

"Who cares?"

"You! Now you have TWO finals loses haunting you!"

"Whatever." Sasha sighed, faking a smile.

"Well um... Kofi, how did YOU feel about your elimination?" Steve asked, as the crowd laughed.

"Well, Sasha came into WWE Fresh Meat with a plan, and she executed it perfectly." Kofi shrugged.

"Almost perfectly." Charlotte corrected.

"We'll take a look at the other two nominees for most shocking moment when we return from these commercial breaks!"

* * *

 ** _COMMERCIAL #2 - WWE CUTTHROAT_**

 _*THE INSTRUMENTAL TO BLACK SKINHEAD BY KANYE WEST PLAYS*_

 **Confessional**

Charlotte: After what happened on Fresh Meat, I'm beyond ready to make a statement this season.

 **End Confessional**

Charlotte (wearing a red shirt) knocks Naomi (wearing a blue shirt) off of a platform, with a riot shield.

* * *

 **Confessional**

Enzo: I'm back, baby! How you doin?

 **End Confessional**

Sasha wakes up confused, in a bed, next to Enzo, as Nia, Paige, and Seth silently laugh, watching from the hallway.

* * *

 **Confessional**

Naomi: Our team looks great, I don't see many weak links... and I can't say the same for these other teams.

 **End Confessional**

Naomi, Cesaro, Brie Bella, Dean Ambrose, Summer Rae, Big Cass, Carmella, John Cena, Natalya, and Rusev all sit in chairs, wearing blue shirts, waiting for the results of the elimination vote.

* * *

 **Confessional**

Roman: I guess if you can't beat him, you join him.

 **End Confessional**

The camera pans over Roman and Kevin, both wearing red shirts.

* * *

 **Confessional**

Seth: We have the best athletes, the best individual players in the house, the smartest superstars in the house... oh, and we have Eva and Enzo.

 **End Confessional**

"I don't understand why I'm being voted in." Eva said.

"If you 100% honestly don't understand why you're being voted in, I don't know what to tell you." Sasha chuckled, shrugging.

* * *

 **Confessional**

Carmella: This is completely ridiculous.

 **End Confessional**

"Nattie, are you seriously that much a fucking coward!?" Carmella yelled, as Natalya sighed.

"It's a team decision, Carmella."

"It's a BULLSHIT decision!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Natalya shrugged.

* * *

 **Confessional**

Apollo: Our so called "team" has made it clear time and time again that they don't give a fuck if Becky and I make the final challenge or not.

 **End Confessional**

"It's you and me versus everybody." Apollo shrugged, as a single tear of frustration rolled down Becky's face.

* * *

 **Confessional**

Sasha: I'm going to kill Nia. That's not an exaggeration. I'm going to hurt her, until she stops breathing, then the cops are gonna come take me away, and I'm going to be in a prison in the Czech Republic for the rest of my life.

 **End Confessional**

"Nia, I want you to l-"

"I don't care what you want, Sasha! I'm not Bayley, I'm not Sami, I'm not any of these fucking little losers you boss around!"

"No, wait, this is for YOUR benefit, listen to me."

Nia rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Go ahead, say your bullshit."

"I want you to leave the planning and decision making to the people who've actually made it to the final challenge before, beca-"

"YOU LOST! TWICE!" Nia yelled.

"I'd rather be 0-2 in final challenges than be 0-0, Nia, at least I made it. If you shut up, and listen to the people that actually matter on this show, you might learn something, and actually be here for longer than 2 weeks." Sasha said, calmly, crossing her legs.

* * *

 **Confessional**

Cena: There's a clear divide in this team, and it's between TWO players, and the rest of us.

 **End Confessional**

"I'll put it like this, if Carmella goes home tonight, I'm making all you motherfuckers pay for this." Cass said, storming out of the voting room, as Miz, Carmella, and Becky stood in front of the superstars.

The blue team members all looked at each other, as the other two teams remained silent, aside from a few chuckles.

 _WWE CUTTHROAT, AUGUST 22ND, ON THE WWE NETWORK_

* * *

"Another elimination that was very unexpected, was our next nominee for most shocking moment. John Cena and Peyton Royce eliminating Roman Reigns and Asuka. Let's take a look at that." Steve said, as the lights dimmed

* * *

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Sasha: I called a meeting between myself and Cesaro, Bayley and Big E, Finn and Emma, and Roman and Asuka, because, quite simply put, we need to find a way to make sure Kevin NEVER has enough power to influence any voting in this house ever again._

 _Roman: Sasha tells me she wants to discuss possible teams that we might face in the jungle. Sounds like she's up to something to me._

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _Roman, Sasha, Cesaro, Bayley, Asuka, Big E, Emma, and Finn all sat in the blue room, with the door locked._

 _"So what's this about, exactly?" Roman asked._

 _"Well, I wanted to see where you guys' heads were at before this vote, that way, instead of everyone just throwing a vote out tomorrow, we can reach a group decision today, and out vote Kevin, Seth and Cena." Sasha shrugged._

 _"Alright, well. I feel like Seth and Alexa are a very strong team, but they can't beat us head to head."_

 _"I was thinking the same thing." Emma nodded._

 _"I don't know about that." Sasha said, awkwardly._

 _Roman raised his eyebrows._

 _"So what are you thinking then, boss lady?"_

 _"I think Cena and Peyton pose a huge threat to everyone in a final challenge, and they should be taken out before Seth and Alexa."_

 _"Cena and Peyton?" Roman laughed._

 _"Cena never gives up, and he's hard to beat at anything, and Peyton is just as good, if not better than Alexa." Bayley noted._

 _"Seth and Alexa win like every challenge." Cesaro said._

 _Sasha stood up._

 _"You guys aren't thinking long term. Final challenges require, grit, determination, stamina, and mental toughness. Alexa has literally none of that."_

 _"And Peyton Royce does?" Roman asked, with another laugh._

 _"Look, I'm not saying she's Charlotte, I'm just saying she's better than Alexa. I'd rather face Seth and Alexa in a final than face Cena and Peyton."_

 _"Then you're stupid." Emma replied, flatly._

 _"I'm the only person in this entire room that's actually been in a final challenge, I know what I'm talking about here, Alexa wouldn't last an hour in one." Sasha said._

 _Roman laughed again._

 _"And Peyton Royce would?"_

 _"It's not just about Alexa and Peyton! Cena would do better than Seth in a final."_

 _"What drugs are you on and where can I buy them?" Big E asked._

 _"Look, I know he got eliminated early on WWE Rivals because of the whole Orton throwing the challenge thing, but he's JOHN CENA!"_

 _"Seth is Seth Rollins though." Emma shrugged._

 _"But Cena would have just a little bit more determination and will to win than Seth will, along with a clear strength advantage, and Peyton would do WAY better than Alexa."_

 _"I'm agreeing with Sasha, guys, Cena and Orton being eliminated blew the game wide open last season, and it'd be best to get him eliminated as soon as possible." Bayley said._

 _"Of course you're agreeing with Sasha, she thinks for you and you blindly follow everything she says." Roman said._

 _"I can think for myself." Bayley replied, uncharacteristically angrily._

 _"Stop trying to make this about me and Bayley, Roman."_

 _"I'm not trying to make this about anything. Actually, if anything, I think you just don't respect Alexa as a competitor and don't wanna admit her team is one of the best in the house."_

 _Sasha smiled._

 _"Really? That's funny, because I think you're just scared to go against Cena in a jungle again, because you barely beat him last time."_

 _"Look, I understand you're trying to sway the vote, but come on. I'm scared of Cena? That's the best you got?"_

 _"You have Asuka, he has Peyton Royce. The only way they could beat you is if YOU drop the ball. And that scares you, so you don't wanna face them." Sasha said._

 _Roman stared into space._

 _"I can feel my brain cells dying after listening to what you just said."_

 _"If you think Peyton and Cena suck so bad, and Seth and Alexa are so good, wouldn't you rather go against Peyton and Cena anyway?" Bayley asked._

 _"I'm not tryna waste my time with a 40 year old man and a mediocre female player when I could be taking out the most successful team in the game right now. Seth and Alexa need to get outta here, let's stop beating around the bush and run it." Roman said crossing his arms._

 _"And I don't think Alexa can make it through a final challenge, therefore I would rather keep her here, and get rid of the BEST GUY IN THE COMPANY." Sasha said, making eye contact with Roman at the end of her sentence._

 _"Look Sasha, I know you're young, you probably grew up watching Cena, thinking he's some super hero or something. The truth is, he's just a guy. An old guy. And I'm THE guy."_

 _"You sound like a scared guy to me."_

 _Finn, Big E, and Bayley laughed a bit, as Roman rolled his eyes._

 _"We never know when our next chance to get Seth and Alexa out of here is."_

 _"You're ducking Cena the same way Kevin was ducking you on Rivals."_

 _"I'm gonna vote with you, and vote Cena and Peyton into the jungle, specifically to shut you up. And when I win, I want an apology, for wasting my time, and wasting an elimination that could've been important in this game, all because you still believe that old wannabe Hogan can beat me." Roman said._

 _"Glad we could reach an agreement." Sasha smiled._

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Sasha: This is a win-win situation here. If Roman and Asuka win, Kevin loses more power. If Roman and Asuka lose, we become the best team in the house._

 _Roman: I've beaten Cena before, Peyton doesn't stand a chance against Asuka, this jungle is a complete waste of my time. But... let's do this._

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _"Today, you guys will be playing Hall Brawl. It's very simple. Peyton, Asuka, you two will put on a helmet and pads, and stand on opposite ends of that small pathway. When I blow the air horn, you'll both attempt to run to your bell. The first person to ring their bell wins. The only problem is, Asuka, your bell is going to be behind Peyton. And Peyton, your bell is behind Asuka. You'll have to run through the pathway, AND each other in order to ring your bell. Each time someone rings their bell, that'll be the end of that 'heat'. The first one to win 3 heats will earn a point for their team. Once Asuka and Peyton finish, Cena and Reigns will do the same. The first team to score 2 points wins. If the score is 1-1, we'll flip a coin, and the winning team decides which gender will compete in the tiebreaker round."_

 _Peyton and Asuka put on their equipment and stood on opposite sides of the pathway._

 _"Alright ladies, Heat #1. 3...2...1..."_

 _Peyton and Asuka began running towards each other, before Asuka completely ran her over, and rung the bell._

 _Roman clapped as Cena pulled Peyton to the side, whispering in her ear._

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Peyton: I'm not as fast, nor as strong as Asuka, so this'll require a little brain power._

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _"Asuka won the first Heat, it's 1-0 Asuka. Heat #2, you girls ready?"_

 _Both girls nodded, lining up at the ends of the pathway._

 _"3...2...1..."_

 _Miz blew the air horn again._

 _Peyton and Asuka took off running at each other again, Asuka tried to run Peyton over, but Peyton dropped down and crawled through Asuka's legs. They both ran to their bells and rang them around the same time._

 _The girls caught their breath, as The Miz and the camera crew looked at the footage._

 _"Asuka won the second heat. It's 2-0 Asuka."_

 _Peyton crossed her arms, as Asuka smiled._

 _"Heat #3, Peyton you need this one to take it to Heat #4, Asuka, if you get this one, you get the point for your team. 3...2...1..."_

 _The Miz blew the air horn, and Asuka and Peyton took off. Asuka shoved Peyton to the ground and jumped over her, running to her bell and ringing it._

 _Cena sighed and began to stretch, as Roman and Asuka high-fived._

 _The superstars eagerly looked on as Roman Reigns and John Cena suited up, and lined up at the ends of the pathway._

 _"Asuka won for the girls, It's Roman and Asuka - 1, John and Peyton - 0. Roman, you're 3 heats away from safety, Cena, you're 3 heats away from taking this thing into overtime. Alright fellas, Heat #1. Let's go. 3...2...1..."_

 _The Miz blew the airhorn._

 _Reigns and Cena ran at each other. Cena lowered his shoulders as they collided, knocking Roman backwards, and onto the ground. The superstars gasped as Cena ran past Roman and rang the bell._

 _"You okay there, homie?" Cena asked, with a trademark smile, as Roman got back to his feet._

 _Roman said nothing, walking to the other bell._

 _"Cena won the first heat. It's 1-0 Cena. You guys ready for number 2?"_

 _Both men nodded._

 _"3...2...1..."_

 _Miz blew the air horn, Cena and Roman ran at each other, lowering their shoulders, but once again, Cena knocked Roman backwards and onto the ground. The superstars stared at each other, and the field, in shock, as Cena rang the bell once again._

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Kevin: Roman is definitely the guy... that's on the ground._

 _Big E: Cena is not only out powering Roman right now, he's outsmarting him by maintaining a lower center of gravity, and to be honest... Roman's looking kinda booty right now._

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _The guys stood at the ends of the walls, ready to attack each other a third time._

 _"Heat #3. Cena, if you win this, you get the point for your team. Roman, if you get this, we keep going. 3... 2... 1..."_

 _Miz blew the airhorn, Cena and Reigns ran at each other again. As Cena lowered his shoulders, Roman jumped over him, and ran to his bell, reaching it just before Cena reached his, and ringing it._

 _"Cena's up 2-1. Same stakes here for Heat #4. Cena, you're playing for the point, Roman you're playing to take it to another heat. Are we ready guys?"_

 _Both men gave a thumbs up._

 _Miz blew the air horn. Roman jumped over Cena once again, but Cena pushed him even higher in the air. The extra second or two that Roman was in the air before landing allowed Cena to get to his bell just before Roman did._

 _"Son of a bitch." Roman said, slapping the bell out of frustration._

 _"That was fucking genius." Seth noted._

 _Peyton hugged Cena."_

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Sasha: Now we're going into overtime._

 _Seth: This coin-flip is gonna be very important._

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _Miz, Cena, Asuka, Roman, and Peyton met in their original pre-challenge positions._

 _"Cena won for the guys, and we're tied up 1-1. Overtime rules are very similar to the normal rules, except the first to win TWO heats will get the point. We will flip a coin, someone call it."_

 _"Heads." Roman said immediately._

 _"If it lands on heads, Roman and Asuka will decide which gender competes in this overtime, if it lands on tails, Peyton and John will decide."_

 _Miz flipped the coin._

 _"It's tails."_

 _"Round 2, Big Dog." Cena said, walking back to the challenge area._

 _Roman followed him and they both got suited up._

 _"Alright fellas. It's all on the line. Overtime. Heat #1 of 3. 3...2...1..."_

 _Miz blew the air horn and both superstars took off. Roman managed to get lower than Cena this time, and knocked him onto the ground, running past him and ringing the bell._

 _Kevin watched, visibly nervous._

 _"That's 1-0 Roman. Cena, you need this to take it to a 3rd and final heat. Roman, you win this, Cena & Peyton are going home. Heat #2 starting in 3...2...1..."_

 _Miz blew the air horn._

 _They both took off again, before they collided, Cena went right at Roman's legs, sending him flying in the air and landing on his back while he ran to ring his bell._

 _The superstars anxiously watched as they both set up for Heat #3._

 _"Wow. It's all tied up. The next person to ring one of those bells will save them, and their partner from elimination. Ready? Heat #3 of 3. 3...2...1..."_

 _Miz blew the airhorn and Roman and John charged at each other once again._

 _They both lowered their shoulders, and Cena once again, knocked Reigns backwards and onto the ground._

 _"No!" Asuka shouted, as Cena ran past, ringing his bell for a final time._

 _"YES!" Peyton exclaimed._

 _"THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, CENA!" Kevin cheered, clapping as the rest of the superstars looked in shock. Roman didn't even look at anyone. He simply took his helmet off and sat it down, between the walls._

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Peyton: Is this real!? We really just won!?_

 _Cena: The two biggest names in the business, going head to head, 1 on 1, the bright lights on, the pressure, on, and one person has to fold? Well you know for damn sure it ain't gonna be John Cena._

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _"John, Peyton congratulations. You won tonight's jungle, you may rejoin your fellow superstars."_

 _John and Peyton shook hands with both Roman and Asuka, before returning to the bridge._

 _"Roman, Asuka, sadly, this ends your time here in Canada."_

 _The superstars clapped and a few waved goodbye as Roman and Asuka walked into the distance, with crew members following them, carrying their suitcases._

* * *

"Wow, Sasha managed to get in this video package too." Roman said, as the crowd laughed.

"Cena, Peyton, a lot of people didn't expect you guys to win that jungle, how much sweeter did that make the win feel?" Steve asked.

"Uh, well for me personally, it was a bit of a nostalgic experience. I haven't really been the underdog in anything in a long time."

"It was stressful, anxiety-inducing, nerve-wracking, all that. But I guess the relief of winning was worth it." Peyton shrugged.

"Roman?"

"Well, Asuka and I expected to win WWE Fresh Meat easily, but it didn't work out how we planned. I could blame Sasha for plotting to get us into the jungle, but the fact of the matter is, if we never lost, we'd never get eliminated." Roman shrugged.

"The last nominee for most shocking moment is Kevin Owens, turning on Seth Rollins and Alexa Bliss. Let's take a look."

* * *

 _"Alright superstars, it's time to decide who will face Seth & Alexa in tomorrow night's jungle. Each team gets one vote, you can vote for anyone except yesterday's challenge winners, Sasha & Cesaro. I'll be back in 20 minutes, have fun."_

 _"Don't go too far!" Kevin called out, as The Miz left._

 _"Our vote is for Kevin and Dana." Sasha said, looking at Bayley, expecting her to second it._

 _"We're going with Bayley and Big E." Alexa said._

 _A bit of an awkward silence fell over the room._

 _"Bayley?" Sasha asked._

 _"Um... we vote for... Finn and Emma."_

 _Sasha looked surprised, and confused, while Finn and Emma remained expressionless._

 _"We second that." Kevin said, as Seth and Alexa turned around in shock._

 _"What the fuck do you mean 'we second that'!?" Seth yelled, as Sasha began to glare at Bayley._

 _"Third. That's majority. I guess I'll go get Miz." Cena shrugged._

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Cena: Kevin told me, right before the vote, we're no longer voting for Bayley and Big E, and that we're switching the vote to Finn and Emma. I really don't care either way. I'm down with any plan that doesn't involve me going to the jungle._

 _Emma: Not only has Kevin turned on Seth, and driven a wedge between Bayley and Sasha... he also just threw us into the jungle! Way to go, asshole!_

 _Alexa (in a mocking deep voice): Kevin won't turn on us, Alexa! I'm Seth Rollins and I'm a fucking idiot!_

 _Sasha: Every time! How the fuck does he flip the vote to save himself every fucking time!?_

 _Big E: Seth is upset with Kevin, Sasha is upset with Bayley, Finn and Emma are going into the jungle, and I couldn't be happier. Sasha's plan was booty, Kevin's plan was better, and we voted accordingly._

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _Seth sat, silently fuming, as Alexa crossed her arms. Sasha simply sat in disbelief, as Kevin smiled and waved to her._

 _Cena returned with Miz._

 _"What's the consensus?"_

 _"Finn and Emma." Peyton said._

 _"Wow. Big elimination coming up. Tomorrow night, Seth Rollins and Alexa Bliss will face Emma and Finn Balor in the jungle. Good luck, see ya tomorrow night."_

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Alexa: Finn and Emma are a pretty good team, but they're no Seth and Alexa. I'm feeling fairly confident going into this one._

 _Finn: Seth Rollins is a great competitor. I might not be able to beat him on my own... I might have to call in a little back-up._

 _Emma: I am more than ready for this jungle. Being in here sucks, but we'll get this win, get rid of the best team in the house, and prove ourselves._

 _Seth: I'm speechless right now. If Kevin had a neck, I'd fucking wring it right now._

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _Kevin and Dana walked into the room, where Seth and Alexa already were._

 _"You're a snake." Seth said, immediately._

 _"I'm a snake!?" Kevin asked, as Alexa and Dana nervously looked on._

 _"This decision is gonna come back to bite you. I promise. You're gonna pay for this."_

 _"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Don't you have a jungle to get ready for?" Kevin asked with a smile._

 _"You're lucky I don't toss you out of the fucking window."_

 _"If you just stopped being a bitch and went in against Emma and Finn in the first place, I wouldn't have had to flip the vote behind your back."_

 _"Good. You got what you wanted. Finn and Emma are gonna go home. Then I'm gonna come back and fuck your entire life up."_

 _"Can't wait." Kevin said, leaving the room._

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Dana: Kevin ending the alliance is a very bold move, but I trust his strategy, and Alexa is annoying, so I wouldn't mind them going home._

 ** _End Confessiona_ l**

* * *

"Seth, Alexa?"

"He's a bitch." Seth shrugged, as the crowd laughed.

"Seth and Alexa were afraid to go against Finn and Emma because they knew they'd lose, then they went against them and lost." Kevin said.

"And you said you wouldn't throw us against them and you did."

"I didn't say I wouldn't, you just said you didn't want to."

"And we were in a fucking alliance, are you stupid?"

"I'm actually the opposite of stupid, Seth." Kevin said, as the crowd laugh.

"I forgive Kevin." Alexa shrugged, as Seth rolled his eyes.

"The winner of most shocking moment... John Cena and Peyton Royce beating Roman Reigns and Asuka! We'll give out the final awards after these commercial breaks!"

* * *

 ** _COMMERCIAL #3 - WWE CUTTHROAT_**

 _MIZ (VOICEOVER): Former winners, looking to reclaim their spot at the top._

A shot of Charlotte (in a red shirt) jumping onto a bed, that's suspended 40 feet above the water is shown.

* * *

 **Confessional**

Natalya: The blue team is looking pretty good right about now.

Dean: We're gonna be in this final challenge.

 **End Confessional**

The camera opens to a shot of Dean and Naomi (in blue shirts), standing side by side, tied together at the hips and ankles, standing on a tightrope, holding onto a rope above their heads.

"Let's go guys!" Natalya called out, from the ground.

The shot fades to black as Miz blows the air horn.

* * *

A shot of Seth and Bayley walking down the bridge to the jungle (in silver shirts) in shown.

* * *

 _MIZ (VOICEOVER): Superstars who came so close to victory, but could never grasp it._

 **Confessional**

Sasha: 2nd place is the first loser, and I REFUSE to hear the words "second place Sasha" come out of Charlotte's mouth for a 3rd season in a row.

Sami: This time? I'm gonna make the final challenge, and I'm gonna win it!

 **End Confessional**

The camera pans over Sasha and Sami, each wearing silver shirts.

* * *

 **Confessional**

Naomi: I've proven that I can make a final. Now it's time to win one.

Cesaro: Victory barely slipped through my fingers last time. I will NOT let it happen again.

 **End Confessional**

The camera pans over Cesaro and Naomi, who are wearing blue shirts.

* * *

 **Confessional**

Apollo: In case you might've forgotten, I made the final challenge on WWE Rivals. And this time? I don't have to carry an entire team on my back? Watch what I do. That's all I have to say.

Finn: If I get another shot at a final challenge, you will definitely see The Demon. And the Demon... does not... lose.

Cameron: My last final challenge didn't end well, but this time, it's my game for the taking.

Kevin: I am the mastermind of this house. I understand how every facet of this game works... WHY CAN'T I FUCKING WIN IT!?

Becky: I know I deserve to win, and I know deep down, I can will myself to victory, and beat every single man or woman in this house if I have to, because I'm THAT damn passionate about this game.

 **End Confessional**

The camera pans over Apollo and Becky, then shows close ups of Cameron, Finn, and Kevin mid-challenge. They're all wearing red shirts.

* * *

 _MIZ (VOICEOVER): And superstars, looking to reach the promised land, for the first time._

The camera pans past shots of Nia in a silver shirt, Carmella in a blue shirt, and Alexa in a red shirt.

 **Confessional**

Roman: I've never made a final challenge. I know, crazy right? But this time is gonna be different... I can feel it.

 **End Confessional**

The camera pans past shots of Roman in a red shirt, Rusev in a blue shirt, and AJ in a silver shirt.

 _MIZ (VOICEOVER): WWE CUTTHROAT._

* * *

"Welcome back! Let's take a look at our contestants for funniest confessionals!"

* * *

 _Big E: After some long thought out analysis, I've determined that all 5 girls that I could potentially be paired with are solid, well rounded players, which means, regardless of who my partner is, my team will not be booty._

 _Xavier: Being on the most popular show on the WWE Network means, A, I get to promote my YouTube channel. UpUpDownDown by the way. B, I get a chance to win 25 mill. And last, but certainly not least, when I get back to the U.S., my DM's, will undoubtedly be poppin'. It's simple science._

 _Roman: I knew we'd have teamwork issues, but I never thought we'd get last place in a challenge. I'm familiar with the jungle, though. Can't wait to be back. Happiest place on earth._

 _Kevin: I just need to act like a fish. Sharks are very aware that fish are friends, not food._

 _Big E: I'm pretty good at math, and I really really, truly believe that 7 plus 1 is 8. There's 16 people in this house, which makes me think that this challenge is gonna be 8 on 8, with the house split in half. Good ole University of Iowa education._

 _Xavier: So we get to this challenge, and the first thing they tell us to do, is to swim into a shark lagoon... WHAT!?_

 _Kevin (sarcastically): Yeah, yeah. Of course. Throw a knife in MY back. It's definitely my fault Sasha took advantage of your injury in the jungle and sent you home. Boy I tell ya, she's a smart one that Becky Lynch._

 _Big E: I want to thank my mother and father first and foremost, for always supporting my athletic pursuits... I want to thank Kirk Ferentz, my college football coach at the University of Iowa, for instilling a determined, never say die attitude in me that followed me for the rest of my life... Xavier Woods and Kofi Kingston for supporting me, and pushing me to be my very best... Bayley, for whooping everyone's booty with me this season... my 3rd grade teacher Mrs.-_

* * *

"The winner for funniest confessionals... Big E!"

The crowd cheered as the superstars laughed.

"I try, I try." Big E shrugged.

"The winner for funniest CONTESTANT, was... Alexa Bliss!"

"What can I say? Beautiful, intelligent, funny, I'm a triple threat." Alexa smiled.

"The winner for least favorite contestant was... Sasha Banks!"

"What the fuck!?" Sasha exclaimed.

"I'm just reading what's on the card." Steve shrugged.

"Thi-wow. I'm sick of this everyone vs Sasha bullshit." Sasha said, sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

"Oh, god." Charlotte sighed, rolling her eyes as a few members of the crowd chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"Why was I painted to be the bad person in every fucking situation on this entire season!?"

"Because you hated Alexa for no reason, you betrayed Becky, got Roman thrown into the jungle, etc, etc." Nia laughed.

"YOU of all people are talking about hating people for no reason!?" Sasha asked, as the crowd laughed.

"I don't hate you for no reason, I hate you because you're shady as fuck and annoying."

"YOU go out of your way to bother ME, how do I annoy you!? What the fuck!? I didn't betray Becky, getting Roman in the jungle was me playing the fucking game and trying to get good teams eliminated, he was never in my alliance and I didn't lie to him or anything, I just told him to go to the jungle and he did it. I did nothing wrong to anyone that entire fucking season yet I'm supposed to be the villain!?"

"Well, maybe it had something to do with the last category. Sasha, Bayley, congrats, you guys are the winners for Best Potential Rivals 2 Partners."

Sasha sighed, crossing her arms.

"Sasha, you really disappointed me after that final challenge, and you hurt my feelings." Bayley said.

"...I... I'm sorry that I got upset, and I'm sorry I was a sore loser, but it was a fluke, Bayley." Sasha said, as a tear began to roll down her face.

"How was it a fluke?"

"If Cesaro just picked me up and ran me into the circle in the first place we would've won."

"So you're blaming ME now!?" Cesaro exclaimed, as the crowd laughed.

"I'm not blaming you! But we lost by almost a second, if we restarted that race a million times, we'd win 999,999 of them, we're better competitors than Bayley and Big E, they got lucky!"

"If you're such a better competitor than me then how come you almost passed out?"

Sasha sighed.

"Bayley, you're still my friend-"

"You're my friend too, Sasha! I love you!"

"I love you too, Bayley, but you're not better than me."

"If you think that, that's fine with me, Sasha."

There was an awkward silence on stage.

"...Well, all in all, it was an interesting season, it was a LOT different than WWE Rivals, and I can't wait to see what happens next. Give it up one last time, for WWE Fresh Meat! We'll see ya next season!" Steve said, as the crowd applauded, and the cast members stood up, to exit the stage. Bayley held her arms out for a hug, which Sasha accepted.

 **WWE CUTTHROAT DEBUTS ON WEDNESDAY! THANKS FOR ENJOYING WWE FRESH MEAT! SEE YOU SOON!**


	12. Link To WWE Cutthroat

Link to WWE Cutthroat

type "s/13043610/1/WWE-Cutthroat"s/13043610/1/WWE-Cutthroat/a" after fanfiction dot net. Or just go to my profile :)


End file.
